Editado
by Summer.RL
Summary: ¿Y si todos los personajes siempre hubiesen pertenecido a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Asistido todos a la Academia conociéndose desde siempre o casi siempre? Amistad, intrigas, romance y todo lo que puede darse lejos del mundo de los mortales. Parte 5, Cap 21: Formando equipo. Ichiruki. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Editado**

 _¿Y si todos los personajes siempre hubiesen pertenecido a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Asistido todos a la Academia conociéndose desde siempre o casi siempre? Amistad, misterios, aventuras, romance y todo lo que puede darse lejos del mundo de los mortales. Cap 1: Recapitulando el pasado: la historia de Hisana y Byakuya, la caída del Clan Shiba y la dura vida del Rukongai._

Byakuya Kuchiki había sido un hijo modelo. Si existiese alguna medida para valorar cuan correcto podía ser un hijo, él sin duda hubiese obtenido todos los puntos. Y por lo mismo ahora se encontraba frente a los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza emocional. Desde ese momento aprendió instintivamente que, si cerraba los ojos mientras alguien le hablaba podía escapar muy lejos de allí.

Aún era joven, se decía a sí mismo y decían también los ancianos, sin embargo parecía tener todas las aptitudes para tomar el puesto de su padre: Sojun Kuchiki… asesinado hace dos días. Por lo mismo no podía mostrarse débil, no cuando sería el 28° jefe de la familia Kuchiki a contar del amanecer. Y desde entonces pasaría a formar parte del Concejo de Nobles del Seireitei… su primera reunión sería al mediodía para expulsar al Clan Shiba de las familias nobles, por crimen de traición y honor… por el asesinato de su propio padre.

Para cuando la reunión terminó se encontró pensativo frente al estanque, los peces nadaban despreocupados, sin enterarse la tormenta que se estaba librando fuera en la mansión. Suspiró pesadamente y se volteó hacia la casa. Una sirvienta lo observaba atentamente a la distancia, llevaba una pila de ropa doblada. Al verse descubierta apresuró su paso logrando que su menuda figura se perdiera por los pasillo como si jamás hubiese estado allí, su deber era ser invisible.

Hisana Arinori llevaba poco menos de un año sirviendo en la mansión Kuchiki. Estaba encargada de la limpieza de las habitaciones y lavandería junto con otros 10 sirvientes. Representaba unos veinte años, era muy delgada, pequeña y de grandes ojos avioletados, todo aquello le daba un aspecto infantil. Usualmente llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta y cubierto por una pañoleta blanca propio del uniforme de la servidumbre.

Llegaba al alba, antes que siquiera uno de los habitantes de la residencia hubiese despertado, ahí era cuando comenzaba la acción en la mansión Kuchiki. Ella junto con otros veinte criados llegaban a incorporarse a sus funciones, pasarían por la puerta trasera siempre custodiada por un guardia que chequearía que a la salida no llevaran nada de valor consigo… o sea, que robara dentro de la mansión. Luego su labor debería ser imperceptible para la familia, nadie debía notar siquiera su existencia. El único visible siempre debía ser Nanami, el mayordomo… y las chicas que ayudaban a vestirse a las damas de la familia. Claro que ese era un rango mucho mayor.

Era segunda vez que Hisana cometía el error de dejarse ver frente al joven Byakuya, no había sido su intención, simplemente que cualquier muchacha se hubiese quedado mirándolo… era absurdamente atractivo. Ya su padre, el difunto Sojun Kuchiki, era un hombre muy guapo. Todas las criadas lo comentaban, sobre todo las que eran algo mayores, sin embargo a las más jóvenes como Hisana les gustaba el heredero del Clan. Por lo mismo, esa mañana cuando se definió que Byakuya Kuchiki sería el nuevo líder del Clan, todas las jóvenes sirvientas fueron despedidas. Excepto Hisana. Había algo de razón en ello, un hombre siempre es hombre y algunas de esas chicas estaban desesperadas por cambiar su situación. Todas menos ella y Nanami lo sabía. Hisana tenía otras responsabilidades.

.~.~.~.~.

-¡Ese Tsuda la lío y en grande! –exclamaba Isshin Shiba paseándose por el pasillo principal seguido atentamente por la mirada de su esposa, Masaki –¡Ahora mismo el Clan Kuchiki debe estar preparando su arremetida contra nosotros! ¡Ese imbécil de Tsuda!

Masaki suspiró pesadamente. Hace dos noches que su esposo no pegaba un ojo, se había reunido con sus otros familiares durante aquellas noches intentando dilucidar cómo sobrevivirían al error de su líder. Aún no entendía como Tsuda –que no era el hombre más brillante- había podido dar muerte a Sojun Kuchiki. Había sido una estupidez, sí hasta ella lo decía en su mente.

-No era misterio para nadie que no se llevaban nada bien –dejó escapar Isshin en un bufido –Pero otra cosa es asesinarlo… Yo tampoco adoro a Byakuya, pero no es excusa para eliminarlo… Y cómo me patea en las pelotas ese tipo.

-Y todo el Clan Kuchiki, cariño –le sonrió dulce –Digamos que no son lo más agradable.

-Cariño, tú eres una Kuchiki –le recordó mirándola de reojo.

-Entonces puedes darte cuenta que sé de lo que hablo… -Misaki si bien no pertenecía a la familia principal, su madre era una de las primas de Sojun y su padre un noble de menor rango del Seireitei, Mori Kurosaki. -No podemos sino esperar que se reúna el Concejo de Nobles, Isshin… Pero me temo que Tsuda arrastrará con él a todo el Clan Shiba.

-Gracias a Dios no dependo del Clan para sobrevivir, ¡gracias a Dios soy un Capitán del Gotei 13! Quedaré fuera de eso por estar fuera de su jurisprudencia.

Masaki asintió en silencio. Su nivel de vida no cambiaría, pero si las regalías. Serían despreciados de cada instancia que involucrara al selecto círculo del Seireitei. Eso ya cambiaría las reglas de juego para algunas cosas, por ejemplo su pequeño hijo Ichigo ya tendría que asistir a la Academia Shi'on, cuando antes pensaron que se saltaría ese paso. Una de las tantas cosas que tendrían que cambiar.

-Trata de dormir un poco –le recomendó la mujer –Iré a ver cómo andan las cosas en la guardería… -se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en la frente.

Masaki era la perfecta mujer nobiliaria, no solo era talentosa, buena esposa y buena madre, también realizaba labores sociales, como haber construido una guardería para las mujeres que tenían hijos y trabajaban para las familias nobles en el Seireitei. De hecho era quien dirigía el lugar, por lo que ya iba tarde. Su hijo la alcanzó en el pasillo y ella lo tomó de la mano, solía llevarlo con ella a cualquier parte, incluso a la guardería de las criadas. ¿Qué mal podía haber en ello? Aunque sus tías Kuchuki lo encontraban espantoso, siendo que Ichigo ya estaba en edad de empezar su educación en su casa como todos los niños nobles a sus cinco años.

.~.~.~.~.

Hisana había dejado muy temprano a Rukia y Renji en la guardería que había creado una de las familias menores del Clan Shiba. Rukia era su hermana de sangre y Renji un muchachito que encontró una tarde, de esas en las que paseaba por el distrito 78 en busca de algo de comer. Tendría la misma edad de su hermana calculó y ello la enterneció. Su madre estaba gravemente enferma y murió frente a sus ojos mientras ella intentaba buscar ayuda. La vida era muy dura en ese maldito distrito. Gracias a los cielos aquellos tiempos habían pasado.

-Cuídense mucho –les dijo a ambos muchachos al dejarlos en el lugar al cuidado de una muchacha –Rukia que tu hermano no se meta en problemas –le dijo a la niña –Renji, procura que tu hermana no pase malos ratos –le encomendó, la pequeña niña solía atraer las dificultades como las moscas a la miel. Los besó a ambos en la frente –Pasaré por ustedes más tarde.

Hisana salía de la guardería para cuando Masaki ingresaba llevando de la mano a su hijo, quien al ver a los otros niños en el jardín de la estancia se desligó del agarre de su madre para ir a jugar. La mujer se perdió en el interior procurando que no tardaran demasiado en servirles el desayuno a esos pequeños, bien sabía que las comidas que recibían en la guardería eran las únicas que tendrían en el día.

Afuera en el jardín los niños se divertían escondiéndose entre los árboles, jugando a con una pelota o con algunos muñecos. Masaki procuraba que nunca les faltara nada con que divertirse, ni zapatos ni abrigo. Usualmente hacía colectas con otras mujeres nobles para mantener a los muchachitos a su cargo en buenas condiciones, mal que mal eran los hijos de las mujeres y hombres que trabajaban para ellos. Hubiera deseado hacerlo más extensivo, pero esos nobles no estaban dispuestos a dejar sus comodidades para apoyar a desconocidos, aunque fueran tan inocentes como esos pequeños.

.~.~.~.~.

Hisana terminaba su jornada, revisaba una vez más que cada estancia a su cargo se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Ingresó en una de las salas, una que normalmente permanecía vacía, vio que la ventana se encontraba abierta, fue a cerrarla pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando frente a esa ventana se encontró con el joven Byakuya. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos para abandonar la estancia.

-Espera –la voz del actual líder del Clan se alzó suave en la habitación. La chica se detuvo sin voltear a mirarlo. –Eres la chica de la mañana… -ella se mantuvo quieta –Me parecía que habían despedido a todas las muchachas jóvenes –reflexionó más para sí que para ella.

-Nanami-dono ha sido compasivo, Kuchiki-sama –murmuró con voz temblorosa –Por favor, no haga nada que lo dañe… No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi trabajo. –se dejó caer en posición de ruego sin alzar la mirada –Tengo dos hermanos a quienes mantener.

-No es mi intención despedirte, muchacha –le dijo mirándola compasivo. Ella soltó un suspiro pesado, de alivio. Silencio. Él la estudiaba con la mirada, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando para ellos? ¿Cuáles eran sus funciones? ¿Y esos hermanos? ¿Acaso no tenía padres? -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hisana Arinori, señor –dijo con un suspiro de terror. –Limpio las recámaras… Por favor no me despida, necesito el trabajo, señor… mis hermanos…

Byakuya suspiró mirando por la ventana.

-Háblame, Hisana –le dijo con su voz tranquila –Háblame del rukongai… -ella alzó levemente la mirada para verlo –Porque supongo que es de ahí de donde provienes –ella asintió en silencio mientras el volteaba momentáneamente a verlo –Nunca he salido del Seireitei… cuéntame cómo es la vida después del muro…

Ella dejó su postura y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, la vista gacha.

-La vida en el Rukongai no es algo que pueda describir con palabras para quien no ha estado jamás allí… -él no la miraba –Pero lo intentaré…

.~.~.~.~.

Aquellos dos muchachitos seguían allí, era tarde ya. Su hermana no había ido por ellos. Había sido mandada a llamar por la cuidadora cuando ya se retiraba a casa. No podía dejarlos en la guardería durante la noche. A pesar de las quejas de Isshin, de la resolución del Concejo de Nobles tomada a mediodía, a pesar de todo no podía dejar a esos dos niños en la calle. De todas maneras cualquier cosa que hiciera a partir de ahora en nada cambiaría la situación.

Habían sido expulsados de la nobleza, con suerte ellos podrían permanecer en el Seireitei gracias a que Isshin era capitán del Gotei 13.

-No comentemos esto delante de Ichigo, por favor –le dijo a su esposo mientras su hijo cenaba con ellos, y los dos pequeños de la guardería. –Ya veremos que sucede…

-No hay mucho más que hacer –suspiró –Lo lamento más por los hijos de Tsuda… -miró a Ichigo por inercia. –Kaien estaba por ingresar al Gotei, ahora tendrá que asistir a la Academia. No sé cómo se lo tomará.

-Bien se lo tomará –le sonrió Masaki –Tiene un buen carácter y siempre saca lo mejor de todo… ya verás como lo disfruta.

-¿Mientras su padre es ejecutado?

-Ese hombre ha sido menos padre de Kaien que una roca –dejó caer severamente –Con suerte le vería un par de veces al mes viviendo bajo el mismo techo –puso una mano en su hombro –Tu sobrino estará bien, ya lo verás.

Isshin miró a su hijo quien compartía encantado con los dos muchachitos del rukongai. Dios no permitiera que alguna vez le faltara y lo dejara solo. Menos ahora que las cosas se complicarían bastante para ellos.

-Tsuda ha manchado nuestro apellido… -insistió Isshin –Ya no será un orgullo ser un Shiba en el Seireitei…

Misaki miró a su hijo.

-Siempre podemos tomar mi apellido…

Isshin la miró dubitativo. Los niños se reían de algo que solo ellos entendían. Ya era el momento que agrandaran la familia, pensó.

-Cambiamos de apellido si tenemos más hijos –le dijo a su esposa sorprendiéndola. –Voy en serio.

-Tienes cada cosa, cariño –se sonrió divertida –Vale, cuando tengamos otro cambiamos de apellido… un nuevo comienzo en todo aspecto.

.~.~.~.~.

Hisana había salido de la mansión Kuchiki pasada la medianoche, había acudido a la guardería la que estaba cerrada. Una de las vecinas le dijo que se habían llevado a sus hermanos a la residencia del Capitán del quinto escuadrón. Agradecía que el corazón de la señora Masaki fuera tan grande y generoso. Al llegar donde los Shiba, la mucama de la señora la esperaba despierta con cara de malas pulgas y la guió a una habitación donde estaban ambos chicos durmiendo. Pudo darse cuenta que los habían bañado y hasta olían bien. Ese era un lujo que en el rukongai no podían darse seguido, a no ser que fuera en el río… y las ropas seguían oliendo igual de mal. Ella tenía la suerte que tenía su uniforme para el trabajo, de otro modo no tendría más que una muda de ropa.

La señora Masaki había instruido a su mucama que dejara dormir a la hermana de los chiquillos en la misma habitación.

-Así no tienes que volver a tu porqueriza a estas horas –le escupió la mucama de la residencia. –Gente como tú no tiene límites… se aprovechan de las buenas intenciones de una dama educada. –le puso un dedo en el pecho antes de retirarse a dormir –Te quiero fuera de aquí con estos mocosos antes del alba. Tendré que estarle sacando liendres al niño Ichigo durante una semana por culpa de tus piojentos.

Hisana se metió en el futón con los niños. No habían sido del todo sincera con Kuchiki-sama… la vida en el rukongai era mucho peor, sobretodo cuando se salía de él. Abrazó a su hermana y la besó en la cabeza.

.~.~.~.~.

Dejó a ambos niños en la guardería temprano, como siempre. Llegaba a la mansión Kuchiki antes del amanecer haciendo fila con el resto de la servidumbre. Notó que Nanami, el mayordomo, estaba junto a la puerta con un semblante indescifrable. Al llegar su turno el guardia revisó el pequeño bolso que cargaba y la dejó pasar, Nanami la siguió por el corredor hacia los vestidores de las criadas.

-Muchacha –la llamó haciéndola hacia un lado, las otras criadas pasaban a su lado directo a sus funciones –Byakuya-sama ha preguntado por ti y tus hermanos –dijo con voz suave, esperando no ser escuchado. –Se quedó preocupado por haberte retenido hasta tarde.

-No ha sido nada, Nanami-dono –le respondió intentando escurrirse para ir a vestirse.

-Calma, chica –la retuvo por el brazo –No has hecho nada malo, tranquila. –la muchacha lo quedó mirando, él parecía sereno –No sé que le has dicho al joven Byakuya, pero parece que lo has conmovido –dejó caer sutilmente –Se te ha designado una habitación dentro del sector de la servidumbre en la mansión –dijo con voz calmada –Podrás traer a tus hermanos contigo cuando termine la jornada… -ella lo miró sorprendida, el hombre la miró sin reproche, pero con preocupación –Cuida lo que has ganado, no contravengas al joven señor… Quiere verte nuevamente hoy al terminar tu jornada. Mitsuki irá por tus hermanos –una de las chicas de la cocina –Les dará de comer y los dejará acostados. Tú preocúpate del joven Byakuya…

Hisana lo miró desconcertada… Nanami le sonrió entristecido. Una de las criadas de las señoras del Clan se acercó a ella y la retiró de la fila. La guió hacia un ala de la mansión que jamás había pisado, de hecho le era prohibida. Entraron en una habitación, estaba finamente decorada.

-¿Impresionante, verdad? –dijo la mujer entrada en años de buen humor –Bienvenida, Hisana… ¿ese es tu nombre? –la chica asintió –Soy Mei y seré tu mentora a partir de hoy –se presentó –Vamos a hacer esto bien… -le indicó con una sonrisa –Yo también estuve en tu lugar hace bastante, pero no es nada tan tremendo, no tienes que poner esa cara –soltó una risa cantarina –Tu labor desde hoy es mantener contento al señor y mi labor es que estés perfecta en todo momento –le sonrió –Nada de pucheros, señorita –le quitó el obi con gran habilidad –Lo primero es un buen baño, que lo necesitas con urgencia –agregó sin perder el buen humor.

-Mei-san –murmuró la joven –No entiendo…

La mujer ladeó la cabeza.

-¿No entender qué, querida?

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Por qué mis hermanos podrán quedarse aquí?

La mujer se sonrió.

-¿No adivinas, no? –suspiró.

Hisana guardó silencio mirando la expresión de Mei. Se llevó las manos a la boca en actitud asustada. Se había convertido, sin quererlo, en la concubina del joven líder del Clan Kuchiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Mei-san le cepillaba el cabello recién lavado, mientras Hisana se sentía como una muñeca frente al espejo. Solo con una yukata blanca sentada de rodillas sobre un cojín de bellos bordados, podía ver como la mujer se afanaba por recuperar ese pelo sin cuidado por años. De pronto llegó con unas tijeras y sin previo aviso cortó más de la mitad de su larga cabellera. Tomó la coleta y se la enseñó a través del espejo.

-Quemado –le indicó –No podemos dejar que Byakuya-sama vea este desastre… -vio el rostro descompuesto de la chica –Tranquila ya crecerá.

Hisana asintió en silencio. Mei-san le pasó un cepillo por los hombros y espalda para retirar los cabellos cortados que quedaron adheridos a su piel y tela de la yukata. Tomó un par de pequeños frascos de frente a la muchacha y destapó primero uno y luego el otro acercándoselos a la nariz. Luego le puso uno frente a la nariz de la morena. Ella aspiró, una dulce fragancia, olía a frutas.

-Huele bien…

-Lo mismo pensé –le sonrió la mujer, se puso un poco del aceite en las manos. –Vamos a ver… un poco en el cuello –le pasó las manos suavemente por la piel donde nace el cabello –en las muñecas –le obligó a dar vuelta las palmas para frotarle las muñecas. Le levantó la yukata con habilidad y le frotó los muslos, la chica se cubrió rápidamente avergonzada. –Tranquila, lo he hecho mil veces –le aclaró limpiándose el aceite con una toalla. –Ahora vamos a ver qué tenemos para vestirte… Byakuya-sama mandó a pedir varios kimonos, yo misma los elegí. –le sonrió –Son todos muy lindos, te gustarán, pero queremos impresionarlo, ¿verdad?

Hisana desvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la mujer sacando una caja de un armario. La dejó en el suelo y se puso frente a la chica -¿No me vas a decir que nunca has estado con un hombre antes?

Hisana sonrió ladeado.

-Claro que sí, sobrevivir a la pobreza implica muchas cosas –la mujer asintió, ella parecía perdida en sus recuerdos –Por comida o alojamiento… por evitar que tocaran a mi hermana… por transitar a horas peligrosas. No soy ninguna inocente paloma –su mirada era triste y avergonzada.

-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer –Mei se alzó de hombros despreocupada –Y créeme que el señor también sabe de dónde vienes… no creas que piensa que eres una chiquilla virginal, de otro modo no te hubiera tomado para esto. –suspiró –La vida de una concubina no es fácil tampoco, tendrás que soportar muchas cosas… pero si ya lo has hecho por tus hermanos, creo que puedes seguir haciéndolo… -la miró seriamente –Solo prométeme que no dejarás que doblegue tu espíritu, niña, finalmente es lo único que nos queda…

Hisana asintió, Mei sacó el kimono de la caja y lo puso frente a la muchacha.

-Este está perfecto.

La morena sonrió.

.

Mitsuki llegó puntual frente a la guardería. Una de las mujeres que trabajaba allí la quedó mirando extrañada, reconocía que era una de las criadas de la mansión Kuchiki. Se acercó a ella.

-Busco a los hermanos de Hisana Aironi –le dijo con una sonrisa que invitaba al cotilleo.

-¿Así? –preguntó la mujer entendiendo aquel gesto -¿Y por qué una mujer de una casa tan importante y que no es una empleaducha cualquiera viene por un par de bastardos?

-¿No sabes, querida mujer? Si todo el Seireitei habla de lo mismo. El joven Kuchiki-sama ha tomado a la hermana de los niños por concubina, por lo que los niños han pasado a ser cuestión de la mansión… y me han nombrado su nana.

La empleada de la guardería bufó.

-No es ni tan guapa, debe ser muy buena en la cama la mujer -se sonrió maliciosa

-¿Cuáles de todos son los niños?

La mujer se perdió en el jardín hasta traer a ambos niños de la mano. La criada los quedó mirando, por Dios que esa tarde tendría trabajo tratando de hacer de ese par de mamarrachos un poco presentables.

-Vamos, pequeños –se los quitó de las manos a la empleada de la guardería –Ya no volverán, se les educará en casa.

-Perfecto –asintió la mujer –Le avisaré a Masaki-sama. –la criada la quedó mirando curiosa –Lleva un catastro muy estricto de los niños.

Mitsuki asintió y se perdió por la calle con ambos niños, quienes miraban a la mujer sin entender qué sucedía con su hermana. La criada cayó en ello y los soltó de las manos, se arrodilló frente a ellos, arreglando la yukata de Rukia y pasando una mano por el corto cabello de Renji.

-Niños, desde ahora yo cuidaré de ustedes, pueden llamarme Mitsuki-sama –les dijo, los niños la miraban con preocupación –Su hermana está en la mansión Kuchiki, que es donde ustedes vivirán a partir de ahora. Kuchiki-sama ha decidido proteger a su hermana y permitir que nosotros cuidemos de ustedes.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas por un segundo. Rukia abrió la boca, su voz sonó suave y tímida.

-¿Mi hermana será una princesa?

Mitsuki se conmovió con la pregunta, le acarició el rostro.

-Lo más cercano a lo que una chica como tu hermana puede parecerse a una princesa –le dijo suavemente. Rukia sonrió emocionada –Y quizás, algún día tú también seas como ella… si pones de tu parte, claro –la niña asintió con los ojos brillantes –Y tú –le dijo a Renji –Podrás ser un guardia, ¿te parece bien? Tendrás tu propia katana, todo un samurái, ¿eh? –el niño sonrió ampliamente.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y los tomó de las manos. Por los niños esperaba que esa Hisana cumpliera con las expectativas, solo por los niños…

.

Nanami le había informado hace unas horas que sus hermanos ya habían cenado y se encontraban durmiendo, ya podría verlos por la mañana. Nunca había pasado una noche lejos de ellos, quizás en la habitación conjunta, pero nunca apartados.

Era ya la madrugada, había abierto la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y desde el futón contemplaba la noche, cubría su pecho con las tapas, le daba la espalda desnuda al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se volteó momentáneamente a contemplar al líder del clan Kuchiki. Era simplemente hermoso. Nunca había estado con un hombre así… Tampoco había estado con un hombre que la hubiera tratado con tanto respeto… si había alguna manera de decirlo cuando sabía que estaba cambiando sexo por comodidades.

Pero ese hombre no había tenido sexo con ella, le había hecho el amor.

Se llevó las manos a la cara antes de soltar un hipido que trató de contener, pero las lágrimas comenzar a correr por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Se sentía sucia, no por hoy, sino por lo anterior. Por no haber sabido esperar por ese hombre…

-¿Qué pasa? –escuchó a su espalda, un murmullo.

-Solo se me metió una basura en el ojo…

Byakuya se sonrió divertido ante la mentira de la mujer, se incorporó y puso una mano en su hombro, ella no se volteó.

-Mírame –le dijo.

Ella negó.

-No soy digna de mirarlo, señor –respondió bajando la vista a sus manos reteniendo la ropa contra su pecho.

-Te estoy autorizando, Hisana. Mírame –ella se volteó con una mezcla de vergüenza y temor, él leyó el sentir de la muchacha en su rostro –Dime que no estás así por mí…

-No, señor, no es por usted –negó con la cabeza desordenando su cabello, él le ordenó una par de mechones tras las orejas.

-¿Entonces?

Ella permaneció en silencio. Él suspiró, ella no confiaría en él fácilmente, era esperable.

-Volvamos a dormir, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero dormirme en medio de mis labores –le dijo volviendo a acostarse. –Ven.

Ella se recostó, él la acomodó sobre su pecho y la abrazó.

-Señor… -murmuró ella.

-¿Sí?

-¿No debería dormir en su habitación?

-Mi casa, duermo donde quiera… -dijo como un niño consentido. –Y hoy quiero dormir aquí.

-Sí, señor. –respondió cerrando los ojos, escuchando la respiración del hombre.

-Mañana asumo como capitán de la sexta división del Gotei 13 –le confidenció rompiendo el silencio. –Estoy algo nervioso… Ese puesto lo tuvo mi abuelo hasta ayer, que renunció al cargo para que yo asumiera. Nunca he salido del Seireitei y de pronto tener que salir al mundo da algo de ansiedad.

Hisana se sorprendió, ¿por qué le confiaba eso a ella? ¿Serían esas las funciones de una concubina, escucharlo además de entregarle su cuerpo para su satisfacción? Mei le había dicho que las concubinas cumplían las funciones que las estiradas mujeres nobles no estaban dispuestas a cumplir…

-Lo hará increíble, señor, seguro está a la altura para cumplir con ello.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro –dijo ella con seguridad. –Y si tiene dudas, pregunte a sus camaradas. No tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda de cuando en vez…

-Gracias –le susurró.

.

-Quédate quieta, Rukia-chan –Mitsuki le jaló el cabello ligeramente y la chica bufó –Si mueves la cabeza no podré terminar de quitarte las liendres… ¿Por qué no puedo cortarte el pelo como a tu hermano? –suspiró cansada.

Renji era frotado en la cabeza por Mei con un líquido que olía realmente mal, se tapaba la nariz y respiraba sonoramente por la boca.

-Pásame el peine, Mei-san –le dijo la menor de las mujeres a su colega, la mayor le entregó el peine –Vamos a ver si esto me ayuda un poco, era un peine de madera con los dientes tan delgados y uno junto al otro que Rukia pensó que le sacaría cada pelo de la cabeza, aguantó las lágrimas –Es esto o te afeito la cabeza.

La muchachita se mordió los labios intentando no llorar del dolor. Mitsuki tomó el líquido que Mei le echaba en la cabeza al hermanito de la chiquilla y le dejó caer el frasco completo al tiempo que le cepillaba una y otra vez con ese maldito peine.

Nanami aparecía por el pasillo.

-Byakuya-sama viene, lleven a los niños dentro, que no los vea.

Las mujeres tomaron a los muchachitos del brazo y los arrastraron a la sección de los criados. No debían ser oídos y vistos por los residentes, tal como cualquier sirviente. Si bien el líder del clan Kuchiki sabía de la existencia de los mocosos, no era correcto que los viera, su única relación era con la hermana de los niños… los niños eran un accesorio, la carga que ella traía.

Los otros sirvientes de la mansión decían que los niños no eran hermanos de la concubina, sino sus hijos, engendros de quien sabe qué borracho de las calles del inzuru. Para ellos Hisana no era más que otra aprovechada, una prostituta que había escalado en la pirámide. Y los niños les importaban bastante poco, de hecho a muchos les desagradaba su presencia, eran bulliciosos y solían andar rondando husmeando en todo. Mitsuki los disculpaba, eran niños… los niños eran ruidosos y movedizos. Por lo mismo ella no podía andar tras ellos todo el día.

Kuchiki-sama en su inmensa benevolencia –comentaban los sirvientes- había contratado un instructor para los niños, de manera que aprendiesen a escribir y leer, matemáticas, ciencias, o todo aquello que necesitarían para la vida. Uno de los guardias había sido designado para que comenzara a entrenar a Renji y Mitsuki debía enseñar a Rukia a ser una pequeña dama. Claro que para otra chica del rukongai era bastante difícil enseñarle algo… por lo que Mei amablemente la dispensó de aquello tomando su lugar. Varias veces tuvo que sufrir el buscar a la pequeña morena por toda la mansión, quien escapaba de ella sobre todo en las clases de Shamisen.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? –le preguntó al verla junto a la jaula de los conejos cercano a la cocina.

-Le doy pasto a los conejitos –le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

La mujer se acercó a ella y miró a los animalitos en la jaula.

-Son muy lindos, ¿verdad?

-¿Puedo tener uno?

-Le preguntaremos a Kuchiki-sama

La niña sonrió ampliamente. Desde entonces la niña pasaba tardes enteras junto a los conejos viéndolos crecer, hasta que eran tan grandes que casi no cabían en la jaula. Uno a uno iban desapareciendo, la señora de la cocina le decía que se iban a vivir al bosque porque ya eran grandes. Hasta que una de las criadas de la cocina molesta porque Rukia no quería comer sus verduras le escupió:

-No te comes tus verduras, pero te estás comiendo a tus conejos, piojenta.

Claro que el despido no se hizo esperar, como tampoco lo hizo el vómito de la pequeña en la misma mesa cuando la sirvienta dejó caer su macabro comentario. La mujer de la cocina no pudo sino querer matar a esa maldita. Niños que lo habían pasado tan mal, esa pobre niñita que era un angelito inocente… La maldad de los adultos a veces no tenía medida.

.

Nanami caminaba junto a su amo, a una distancia prudente. Lo había guiado por los pasillos de la mansión, a pesar de ser el dueño no conocía los recovecos como él lo hacía. Lo quedó mirando desde el pasillo para cuando el líder del clan bajaba al prado y caminaba hacia la jaula de los conejos, junto a ella la niña estaba abrazando sus rodillas. Byakuya se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Hola –le dijo, la niña lo miró con los ojos llorosos. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Me comí a los conejitos… -respondió hipando.

-No creo que te los hayas comido… creo que escaparon –comentó mirando a la jaula –Yo creo que el seguro estaba malo… preguntale a Nanami sino me crees.

La niña miró al mayordomo con duda.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza. –Yo soy el dueño de todo esto… -ella lo miró asustada. -Tu hermana me dijo que extrañabas a tus conejos –sacó de su espalda y conejo de tela –Este no escapará –se lo entregó, la niña lo miró ensoñada y lo abrazó. Byakuya sonrió y le revolvió el cabello -¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él? Busca a tu hermano…

La niña le sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie para ir en busca de Renji. Byakuya volvió donde Nanami.

-Asumo que ya despediste a esa mujer descriteriada… -comentó retomando los pasos hacia el sector de las habitaciones.

-Por supuesto, señor –asintió el mayordomo.

-No quiero saber que nadie dañe a esos niños, ¿me escuchaste? –una orden.

-Sí, señor.

.

 _Antes de recibir tomatazos debo decir que creo que Byakuya se volvió un insensible luego de la muerte de Hisana, antes me imagino que era alguien más o menos agradable. Sobre todo al ver como era con Yoruichi, un chico completamente normal. Decidí hacer este capítulo bien familiar, cosa de sentar las bases de lo que viene. Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben tomatazos, sugerencias, amor y demases al botón review de acá abajo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Les quiero aclarar que para efectos de simplicidad –aun sabiendo que en la sociedad de almas el tiempo va a un ritmo diferente- me remitiré a respetar los tiempos normales. Los niños crecerán a un ritmo normal, el tiempo pasará como normalmente lo hace, sino se complica mucho la narrativa. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Tomatazos, críticas constructivas y amor al botón review de ahí abajo._

 _PD: no sé si han jugado a los palitos chinos, pero básicamente son varias varillas de diferentes colores, cada color tiene un puntaje, se lanzan sobre la mesa de manera que queden arrumados. Se deben sacar solo con los índices sin mover los otros. Es realmente difícil y divertido. Ese es el juego que se describe en la historia._

Capítulo 3:

Hisana observó la pequeña ruma de palitos de colores pensando muy bien cuál movería. Miró a su contrincante, quien también pensaba en la siguiente jugada. Llevó el índice derecho hasta un extremo de una varilla amarilla, pero se detuvo y se decidió por una verde que descansaba sobre una roja. Presionó la punta y el palito se elevó, la chica sonrió triunfante cuando ninguno de las otras varillas se movió, enterró ligeramente el índice izquierdo en el otro extremo y retiró el palito de la ruma dejándolo a un lado junto con otros cinco que ya había ganado.

-Voy ganando, Byakuya-sama –se burló del moreno quien miraba el juego.

-Suerte de principiante –respondió desviando la mirada por un instante a sus tres varillas ganadas –Solía ganarle a mi padre, era un experto en matar el tiempo con este tipo de juegos.

Hisana se sonrió al verlo recoger una de las varillas, una azul, con total facilidad.

-¿Ves? –dijo con ademán triunfador –Soy un experto.

Ella sonrió sin mirarlo, no era adecuado que mirara al amo. A veces él la autorizaba a hacerlo, pero en contadas ocasiones… generalmente cuando estaban en la cama. A pesar de ello y las múltiples reglas que existían entre ellos, ella se lo pasaba bien con él y él con ella. Ésta era la segunda noche que pasaba en casa después de estar un mes en misión, y Hisana debía admitir que lo había extrañado. No se podía pasar compartiendo con un hombre el lecho sin comenzar a sentir algo por él, sobre todo cuando era un hombre tan bueno como él.

-Me temo que si sigue así, tendré que practicar más –dijo la muchacha mirando otro de los palillos, intentando ver si era su siguiente punto.

-Me pasaba mucho tiempo practicando solo –comentó Byakuya mirando a la muchacha. –Así cuando mi padre llegara a casa podría retarlo a una partida… -Hisana alzó la vista por un segundo, solo quería checkear el semblante del amo –No lo veía demasiado y tampoco sentía que tuviéramos demasiado en común… excepto esto. –hizo una pausa –Aún así, aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo con él era un hombre fantástico, siempre tuvo un consejo preciso, una palabra de afecto…

-¿Lo extraña? –pregunta invasiva y que no debería haber hecho.

-Mucho –respondió –Quisiera que me dijera que lo estoy haciendo bien, que lo enorgullezco… -sus palabras se perdieron en un murmullo.

-Lo está haciendo estupendamente, señor –le dijo ella con voz suave.

-¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque usted no haría nada mal –sonrió por lo bajo.

Byakuya la quedó mirando, ella tomaba un extremo de uno de los palillos.

-Gracias, Hisana…

Ella levantó la varilla sin dificultad.

-Sigo llevando la delantera, señor… -lo retó con voz pícara.

Mei se lo había comentado, el líder del clan era un hombre solitario. No había tenido más hermanos, su madre era una mujer apática, su padre un hombre muy ocupado. No era de muchos amigos y es que en la época que él había sido un chiquillo los clanes se encontraban inestables por constantes riñas entre ellos y otras familias nobiliarias, por lo que los únicos amigos que pudo tener eran sus propios guardias. Ni siquiera acudió a la academia, lo que pudo haberle traído algunas relaciones. En el Gotei en un rango de oficial menor no se relacionaba con muchos, todos le temían o tenían cierta reticencia… era Byakuya Kuchiki, no un muchachito cualquiera. Todos sabían que tarde o temprano ese chico sería el líder de su clan y un capitán. Ya sea por temor o por envidia, Byakuya solía estar solo.

-¿A qué jugabas de niña? –preguntó sacando otro palillo.

-Una chica de un distrito pobre no juega, señor –le dijo con voz suave, él cayó que en había sido ingenuo –Pero me gustaba y aun me gusta peinar a Rukia… era como mi muñeca –no había tristeza en su voz.

-¿Desde cuándo que cuidas de ella sola?

-Ella tendría un año, ahora va a cumplir 6 –meditó un segundo –A Renji lo encontré cuando tenía 3 años calculo, eso me dijo su madre al menos. Así que me vi a los 18 años con dos bebés –se sonrió –No muy diferente a lo que se veía por ese distrito al menos –se alzó de hombros. Tomó otro extremo de una varilla, pero su movimiento no fue pulcro y se movió golpeando a otros palillos, hizo un puchero. –Su turno, señor.

-¿Cómo una chiquilla se hace cargo de un bebé? ¿Y en un distrito tan complicado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-El señor no quiere saberlo –alzó la mirada un segundo y cruzaron miradas, ella bajó la vista. –Los primeros años, antes de Renji salía a… -calló, él le indicó que podía continuar –Bueno a conseguir algo de comer, Rukia quedaba encargada a una pareja entrada en años que me ofrecían un techo a cambio de salir a… trabajar. –elegía bien las palabras para no decir "robar" –Ella no estaba en edad, y él era un borracho. Por lo que conseguir dinero no nos servía demasiado, pues se lo bebía. Lo ideal era conseguir alimento, eso no podría cambiarlo fácilmente por licor.

-Asumo que ese tipo fue tu primer hombre.

Hisana bajó las manos a sus muslos y apretó su kimono con fuerza.

-¿Puedo retirarme, señor? –no podía con esa vergüenza.

-No

Ella respiró profundamente.

-Responde

-Sí, señor –murmuró, él le indicó que continuara –No podría olvidar ese momento aunque quisiera, lo tengo tatuado… Acababa de cumplir los 16 años, en una de sus borracheras ingresó en el cuarto donde dormía con mi hermana… dijo que él me alimentaba, que me daba un techo y que tenía que cobrarse por ello… -sonrió triste –No hablemos de estas cosas, señor. Tengamos una velada alegre, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera. Lo que menos necesita es escuchar las penurias de una muchacha del rukongai…

-Estoy tratando de descifrarte y no me lo haces fácil.

Ella sonrió

-Y quizás por eso aún permanezco a su lado, señor –rió suave, coqueta.

-Puede que tengas razón. –la miró en silencio –Hisana… mírame –ella alzó la mirada -¿Algún día me contarás todo lo que viviste?

Otra vez esa sonrisa triste, opaca, vacía.

-Sigo llevando la delantera, señor.

.~.~.~.~.

-Partiremos de lo básico -Mei traía un ramo de flores compuesto por diferentes tipos de variados colores pero que armonizaban perfectamente.

Hisana estaba junto a su hermanita sentadas alrededor de una mesa donde Mei dejó el ramo.

-Vamos a separar los diferentes tipos en ramilletes -indicó tomando delicadamente los diversos tipos de flores y dejó minuciosamente en espacios. Al centro nada más que un jarrón. -En esta ocasión lo haremos juntas.

La mujer explicaba cuáles irían coronando el arreglo. Hisana ponía especial atención mientras que Rukia estaba más interesada en tocar los pétalos. Mei le dio un ligero golpe en la mano.

-Las arruinarás, Rukia-chan -la reprendió.

La niña miró a su hermana quien con la mirada le indicó que debía mantenerse quieta. Para la mayor era el momento de ponerse al día con las artes de las mujeres educadas, para Rukia su preparación para, en algún momento, convertirse en la concubina de algún otro noble. La niña, en su inocencia, veía aquellos preparativos con ilusión -excepto el shamisen que ya lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas- esperaba ser una princesa igual que su hermana. Mitsuki le hablaba de las cosas que disfrutaría comparándolas con los lujos que Hisana tenía. Los kimonos, la comida, la comodidad de su habitación, los aceites perfumados y la compañía de un hombre que la consentiría.

-Veo que tendremos que trabajar arduamente en esto -suspiró Mei al ver el pobre gusto que poseía la mayor de las chicas. Se volteó a la pequeña -Ve a jugar, seguiremos luego con el shamisen.

Aquella palabra logró que la niña saliera pitando con su conejo bajo el brazo. Hisana se la quedó mirando.

-Será toda una damita… -comentó la mujer.

-La prostituta de un noble -suspiró pesadamente.

Mei la miró severamente.

-Ruega que sea tan bueno como Byakuya-sama, cría mal agradecida -su voz era severa -Ese hombre es generoso y muy bueno contigo y los niños. No cualquiera se hubiese tomado a esas criaturas bajo su amparo… y te trataría tan respetuosamente.

Hisana desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que yo era lo que tenía a su alcance.

-Sí, lo eras -afirmó -Pero si no estuviera agradado contigo te hubiera mandado de regreso al rukongai sin contemplaciones. -la muchacha la miró -Cuida lo que tienes y ni se te ocurra quedar embarazada.

-No podría aunque quisiera.

Mei cambió su semblante.

-Pobre pajarito -suspiró -Cuanto daño te han hecho.

La chica mantuvo un semblante carente de emoción.

-Soy ideal para mi puesto, ¿ves?

Mei asintió en silencio.

.~.~.~.~.

-No quiero ir a esa escuela -bufó Rukia mientras Mitsuki repasaba su atuendo y le daba una última vuelta al obi para dejarlo como un rosetón. -Las niñas son fastidiosas.

-Es la envidia porque eres la más linda -le dijo tratando de manejar ese rebelde mechón que se le venía a la cara -Uff -suspiró cansada -Me rindo.

Salieron de la habitación, Renji las esperaba con la sonrisa más grande que pudiese tener… y sin un par de dientes. Bueno a su hermana también se le habían caído y ahora lucía un par de grandes paletas que la hacían ver bastante divertida.

-No entiendo tu emoción, Renji -le dijo su hermana al tiempo que salían de la mansión.

-¿Bromeas? -le preguntó como si fuera lo más lógico estar emocionado -La escuela es genial.

-Eso lo dices porque tienes amigos -bufó mirándolo de reojo.

-Buenos, quizás si fueras menos quisquillosa podrías hacer más amigas.

-Ninguna de ellas me habla, solo Inoue y tampoco le hablan a ella… es como si tuviésemos la peste.

-¡No la invoques! -Mitsuki era bastante supersticiosa y dado que en su juventud hubo una plaga horrible creía que con solo hablar de ella aparecería. -Y no creo que sea eso… es simple envidia, tú y esa niña Inoue son las más lindas.

No era que tuvieran la peste, claramente. Pero tal como Rukia, la pequeña Orihime Inoue era hija de la concubina del señor Kira, una casa noble de bajo rango. Las chicas eran más despiertas, o sus madres las entrenaban en ello. Las hijas de las concubinas eran la peste de la nobleza.

-¿Linda? ¿Rukia? Si es una chaparra malhumorada -rió su hermano.

-Al menos no tengo el pelo como una gran piña -lo apuntó con el dedo.

Mitsuki le tomó la mano.

-Las señoritas no apuntan con el dedo.

Rukia bajó la mano y se tragó un par de insultos más. Los muchachos ya estaban en la edad de pelear, comenzaban a comportarse como cualquier par de hermanos. Peleaban y bastante. Más de alguna vez tuvieron que separarlos. Pero ante todo se querían.

Al llegar a una cuadra de la escuela de varones Renji se despidió de su hermana y nana y corrió al encuentro de unos muchachos. Uno moreno y otro pelinaranja.

-¿Es tu hermana? -le dijo Uryu al recién llegado viendo a la niña morena.

-Sí, ella es Rukia. –respondió con un suspiro –Mi odiosa hermanita.

Uryu le habló algo del ábaco mientras Ichigo se quedó mirando a la niña. Otras más allá se juntaban en la puerta de la escuela de señoritas. Rukia besó a Mitsuki en la mejilla e ingresó a la escuela con su conejo de la mano. Las otras chicas la quedaron mirando sin siquiera cruzar palabra con ella.

-Llegamos tarde, Ichigo -le dijo Uryu.

-Sí, sí -se unió a sus compañeros.


	4. Chapter 4

_Les traigo la cuarta entrega de este fic, con este terminamos la etapa de párvulos. El próximo capítulo avanzaremos en el tiempo. Fue especialmente difícil escribirlo, puesto que tiene elementos algo fuertes._

 _Espero que les guste y ya saben, tomatazos, críticas constructivas y amor al botón review abajo. Siempre son bien recibidos._

 _._

Capítulo 4:

Debía reconocer que en un comienzo lo hizo en un arranque de impulsividad. Se sentía perdido, agobiado y, sí, asustado. Fue una jugada muy básicamente masculina, lo sabía. No lo habían criado de esa manera, pero ¡qué diablos daba ya! El peso era demasiado, la responsabilidad que cayó sobre sus hombros en un segundo… tanto que no podía controlar… excepto por una cosa. La familia podría decirle sus funciones, sus deberes, los pasos a seguir… todo menos decidir sobre las mujeres que se llevara a la cama, claro si permanecían en el sitio que les correspondía.

Hisana estuvo en el momento perfecto, quizás si no se hubiese aparecido en la habitación esa noche todavía seguiría aseando cuartos. La había escuchado hablar de una vida que no conocía, una mil veces peor a lo que él vivía en ese momento. Si ella había tenido la fortaleza para sobreponerse cómo no habría de tenerla él.

Y la quiso para él, como si se tratase de un recordatorio de no flaquear, que hasta la criatura más frágil podía mantenerse en un mundo perverso… y él de perversidad no conocía más que las intrigas de los clanes. Pero no la quiso como se jactaban los hombres de poseer a sus mujeres, si ella iba a acompañarlo en esos momentos la trataría con la deferencia que merecía.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y se veía a sí mismo preso entre lo correcto y lo debido. Lo debido era tomar una esposa formal y si deseaba seguir manteniendo a Hisana nadie podría impugnarlo. Lo correcto, por otro lado, era asumir que se había enamorado de ella.

Miró a la mujer a su lado quien regañaba al muchachito pelirrojo que comiera todas sus verduras.

Otra regla rota, la primera fue dormir con esa mujer desde el día uno cuando se suponía debería regresarse a su habitación inmediatamente luego haberla tomado. La segunda ahí frente a sus ojos los hermanos de su concubina no debían compartir con él, estaban al mismo nivel que sus sirvientes. ¡Pero se había encariñado con ellos! De alguna manera lo hacían sentir que no estaba solo, que no lo apuntaban con el dedo como los ancianos ni los otros oficiales del gotei. Debía demostrarle tantas cosas a tanta gente… mientras que a esa mujer y esos niños nada de eso les importaba.

Hisana se volteó hacia él.

-¿Sucede algo, Byakuya-sama?

-No, nada -le dijo tranquilamente -Estaba pensando en que la noche está cálida... podrías llevar a los niños al festival. -los muchachos le sonrieron al moreno y luego pasaron la vista a su hermana. –Mitsuki puede acompañarte.

-¿Irá con nosotros, Kuchiki-sama? -preguntó Renji.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -mintió.

Esa regla no podía romperla. Quizás en casa le gustaba jugar a la familia feliz, pero fuera era otra cosa. No podía permitir esa deshonra a su Clan.

.

Realmente la noche era perfecta para dar un paseo con los chicos, puestos de comida y juegos, todo adornado por lámparas de papel dando un ambiente mágico. La gente circulaba por todas partes y supuso que todo el Seireitei estaba reunido en ese lugar. Mitsuki se encontró con una de las nanas de unos niños nobles, Hisana se unió a la conversación sin mayor dificultad… técnicamente para ellas no tenía mayor rango que ellas, también era una empleada de la mansión dedicada específicamente para complacer al amo.

Renji vio a sus compañeros de escuela a la distancia, pidió permiso a su hermana para ir con ellos. Claro que llevaría a Rukia con él… y no era idea de él.

-No se separen -les instruyó Hisana al verlos correr hacia un grupo de muchachos.

El pelirrojo bufó al saber que tendría que andar con Rukia. Definitivamente estaba en esa etapa que los niños odian a las niñas. Y no era que odiara a su hermana, pero ¿por qué no podía pasarla bien solo con sus amigos?

Llegó hasta los chicos, los mismos dos que Rukia había visto juntarse con Renji en la puerta de la escuela. El moreno cuyo nombre solía olvidar aun cuando su hermano siempre lo nombraba y el otro chico de cabello chillón cuyo nombre era inolvidable: Ichigo. Se preguntaba si quizás le pusieron así esperando que su cabello bajara de tonalidad y emulara una fresa. Se reía disimuladamente. Había uno más, uno rubio que nunca había visto antes.

-Las niñas no están permitidas en este juego -le advirtió el rubio. No era un mal chico, solo era un niño. -Vete con tu nana.

Ninguno de los otros niños repuso, incluyendo a Renji.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Rukia con un dejo de agresividad -Tienes miedo que te gane, ¿ah?

-No, porque las niñas siempre arruinan todo -insistió el rubio. -Las niñas no pueden ser shinigamis.

-¡Claro que pueden! -exclamó molesta.

-No, no pueden -dijo Renji cortante.

Uryu miró a Renji serio.

-Si quiere jugar con nosotros déjala. Es tu hermana… -intervino pacífico.

Rukia miró a su hermano, odiaba cuando se ponía así.

-Ya no quiero jugar -bufó la morenita.

Rukia se volteó y se alejó de los niños. No demasiado para no perderse, pero lo suficiente para no intervenir en su juego. Se sentó en una saliente de una muralla frente al parque donde jugaban los muchachos.

Mientras tomaban unas ramas e imaginaban que eran katanas, el muchachito pelinaranja se volteaba a ver a la hermana de Renji cada tanto. ¿Qué le diría su mamá si hubiera visto la escena? La respuesta era obvia, que si sus amigos no querían jugar con ella él no podía dejarla sola, porque eso no se hace y es muy feo… Bueno algo así sonaba en su cabeza. Botó su rama al suelo y fue a sentarse junto a Rukia.

-Hola -le dijo y tomó asiento.

-Hola -su saludo fue muy seco.

-Es un juego muy tonto -miró a sus amigos -Las chicas sí pueden ser shinigamis. Mi papá es capitán y su teniente es una chica y muy linda -agregó.

Ella le sonrió.

-Seguro quieres ir con ellos –le dijo suavizando su trato.

-Puedo jugar con ellos cuando quiera –aclaró sin darle mayor importancia –Pero si ellos no quieren jugar contigo, no me parece bien dejarte sola. Así que jugaré contigo si quieres.

La niña lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Quién era este muchachito que prefería jugar con una niña que con sus amigos? Usualmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de amabilidad, y era bastante resistente a ello. Había tenido malas experiencias en la escuela. Normalmente cuando las chicas se mostraban amables era para obtener algo de ella o burlarse luego. Había sufrido bromas bastante pesadas e insultos con ello. Le hacían ver que ese no era su lugar y no entendía el porqué… o quizás sí, era por provenir del rukongai. Aquello la hacía sentir muy inferior a ellas.

-Miren quién está escondida con Kurosaki-kun -exclamó una voz desde un costado.

-Midori-san… -murmuró la morena y su semblante antes tranquilo se turbó.

La recién llegada era una chiquilla de otro de los grandes clanes, y venía con su grupete de amiguitas… las odiosas compañeras de escuela de Rukia. Pero esta vez en lugar de ignorarla la niña parecía venir en otro plan.

-Vi a tu hermana y me preguntaba dónde estarías -dijo casual.

-Veo que llegaron tus amigas -Ichigo se puso de pie -Nos vemos -volvió donde los chicos.

Misión cumplida, ya no estaría sola, se dijo el muchachito. Pero Rukia miró al amigo de su hermano alejarse y volvió la vista a Midori. La niña traía una mirada maliciosa, y ella estaba sola, en la escuela tenía a Inoue… ahora estaba sola. Cuando estaba con Inoue tomaba un rol protector con ella, se volvía muy frontal y defendía a ambas, pero estando sola sentía que no había nada que defender. Todo lo que dijera Midori era verdad… ella no era más que basura del rukongai y merecía ser tratada como tal. Hisana no sabía nada de ello, solo Renji y normalmente no la tomaba demasiado en serio.

-Veo que te dejaron sola -rio Midori divertida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo nos preguntábamos con las niñas si querías jugar con nosotras…

Rukia frunció el ceño.

Renji vio acercarse a Ichigo quien se unía nuevamente al grupo. En silencio le agradecía haber tenido ese gesto con su hermana, bien sabía que él no podía darse el lujo de perder su lugar de líder en la escuela y cuidar a su hermanita lo dejaría como un sensiblón.

-¿Y Rukia?

-Jugando con sus amigas -le indicó a lo lejos.

Renji miró a donde su amigo le indicaba.

-Rukia no tiene amigas…

El pelirrojo lo sabía, Rukia solo tenía a la chica Inoue, la hija de la concubina de Kira-sama y las otras niñas eran una pesadilla. Ambos muchachos se apresuraron a llegar hasta la morenita, no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que una de las amigas de Midori empujara a Rukia al suelo y las otras se rieran.

-Sucia niña del rukongai –se burló la muchachita. –Estás donde correspondes, en el piso.

Renji se interpuso entre su hermana y las niñas.

-¿Por qué empujas a mi hermana? -la increpó.

Ichigo le tendió la mano a Rukia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Midori se sonrió burlona mirando a la morenita.

-Aprendes rápido, Rukia. Si pones de tu parte quizás termines de concubina de Kurosaki-kun -la niña la quedó mirando sin entender. -Concubina igual que tu hermana.

Se largó a reír macabra y salieron corriendo de allí.

Y esa fue la primera vez que los tres niños escuchaban esa palabra… concubina. Y pudieron notar que por el carácter que le Midori no podía significar nada bueno.

.

Misaki arropaba a Ichigo como cada noche. Le gustaba mantener ese ritual, aun cuando él ya estaba algo crecido, pero dado que no se quejaba de ello se aprovechaba. Para ella seguía siendo su pequeño.

El muchachito seguía con la duda, aun cuando habían pasado un par de días del festival. No había visto a Renji en todo el fin de semana por lo que tampoco había podido disipar las dudas.

-Mamá

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Qué es una concubina?

Su madre guardó silencio. No era una palabra poco común, pero sí lo era entre los niños. Algo así como un tabú.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- Ichigo guardó silencio, cruzaron miradas -Es una mujer que vive con un hombre sin estar casados.

-¿Y eso se puede?

-No es lo que se estila, pero si se puede… ¿por?

-¿Y es malo? –preguntó recordando la malicia con la que Midori lo mencionó.

Masaki suspiró. ¿Cómo le explicaba esas cosas a un niño? Ser concubina era algo natural pero no deseable. Ninguna de las muchachas nobles quisieran ser tomadas como tal. Usualmente eran chicas de menor rango quienes tomaban esos papeles… algunas habían llegado a ser bastante importantes e, incluso, dar a luz a importantes líderes.

-No, no lo es. Claro que algunas personas no lo aprueban. –dijo suavemente. –Verás, si un hombre ya tiene una esposa y le gusta otra mujer y puede mantenerla puede tomarla como concubina, ya que no se puede casar dos veces. -el chico la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Y eso es malo? –insistió.

-No, solo que a las mujeres no nos gusta compartir a nuestros esposos, pero una esposa no tiene mucho que opinar al respecto…

-Y un hombre soltero puede tener una concubina?

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Planeas tener una? -bromeó.

-¿Porque la hermana de Renji es la concubina de Kuchiki-sama si él no tiene esposa? –soltó de pronto.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó asombrada. Nunca nadie comentaba aquello, era un acuerdo tácito.

-Midori se lo dijo a Rukia, yo estaba ahí. –confidenció –Lo dijo como si fuera un insulto…

¿Cómo explicaba aquello? ¿Cómo lo hacía sin dañar la imagen de la hermana mayor de ambos niños? Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos era tan cercano a su hijo. Los niños no debían pagar por lo que hicieran los adultos, y lamentaba profundamente que Rukia estuviera pasando por ello a manos de Midori, pero conocía a su madre y era una total… zorra. Está bien, se permitiría ese apelativo esta vez.

-Byakuya no puede casarse con la hermana de Renji, porque ella viene del rukongai.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que en nuestro ambiente los matrimonios deben darse entre las familias nobles y no puede desposar a una chica que no pertenece a ellas… por mucho que la quiera.

-¿Y Rukia tampoco? -Masaki lo miró- Midori le dijo que si lo hacía bien podía terminar siendo mi concubina…

Masaki se entristeció. No sabía a qué se debía ese comentario, pero supuso que su hijo se había envuelto en esa discusión y seguro había defendido a la muchacha. Se sintió orgullosa, pero a la vez culposa.

-Si algún día te gustara mucho Rukia-chan, creo que podría ser tu esposa. No creo que le agrade ser tu concubina. -mentía, una muchachita así no podía aspirar a más.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque a las mujeres nos gusta ser la más importante a los ojos de un hombre. Y la mujer más importante siempre va a ser la esposa.

Ichigo intentaba hacer calzar esa información en su mente. O sea, Rukia no podía casarse con un noble porque provenía del rukongai… pero vivía en la mansión Kuchiki, ¿eso la convertía en noble? Su hermana era como la esposa de Kuchiki-sama, pero no estaban casados… ¡qué lío!

-Intenta dormir –lo besó en la frente –Y no prestes demasiada atención a esas cosas. Renji es tu amigo y eso es lo importante, da lo mismo donde haya nacido… Las personas no valen por donde nacen sino por su espíritu.

El pelinaranja asintió.

.

Rukia no había tenido una semana demasiado agradable en la escuela. Midori no se quedó solo con aquella palabra que desconocía su significado. Continuó dando señas de lo que podía ser y ella sabía más de lo que debía una niña para su edad. No quiso decirle nada a Renji, simplemente porque él parecía más divertido en estar con sus amigos y entrenar con Morina-san, el guardia que se le había asignado para instruirlo.

Le bastaron un par de preguntas indirectas a las criadas y mujeres de la cocina. Y por lo mismo esa noche se había levantado asegurándose que Mitsuki estuviese dormida. Vagó por los pasillos de la mansión en completa oscuridad, sin saber muy bien que era lo que esperaba encontrar, sin embargo esperaba que lo que imaginaba no fuera verdad. Había visto demasiadas cosas en la vida a su corta edad para ser una inocente niña.

Sabía lo que había hecho su hermana por ellos. Quizás Hisana pensaba que no era consciente de ello, pero lamentablemente había cosas que no se podían ocultar tan fácilmente, pero quería creer que esta vez era diferente. A sus cortos siete años sabía lo que los hombres querían de una mujer. Pero esperaba que realmente los cuentos de hadas se convirtieran en realidad… que su hermana hubiese encontrado a su príncipe y fueran felices por el resto de sus vidas.

Frente a la puerta corrediza de la habitación de su hermana tiritaba de miedo temiendo lo que podría ver. Rogaba que la encontrara durmiendo plácidamente y colarse dentro para conciliar el sueño con ella. Un hombre en su habitación era el peor castigo que podía tener Hisana, era pagar por su techo, por su comida, era moneda de cambio. Alguna vez su hermana le había explicado que las mujeres debían hacer ciertas cosas para vivir. Y había estado allí fingiendo dormir… escuchando el jadeo de esos hombres, el llanto de su hermana cuando ellos se retiraban.

Tomó el canto de la puerta y suavemente la deslizó. Todo seguía siendo igual que siempre… Pudo ver la imagen que alimentaba sus pesadillas constantemente, esa imagen que quería olvidar. Los hombres eran unos cerdos, hacían sufrir a las mujeres, a su hermana… Tantos la habían humillado frente a ella, a Renji… y Byakuya-sama estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta corrediza y se cubrió los oídos para no escuchar nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hisana nuevamente estaba haciendo lo mismo para comer, para tener donde dormir… Y odió al hombre que los había tratado como si fueran sus hijos, que decía apreciarlos, que decía querer a su hermana.

Lo odiaba. Había entendido lo que era ser una concubina… y ella jamás lo sería, nunca.

.

 _Bueno, esto marca el resto de la historia. A partir de ahora podemos decir que comienza lo grueso. Advierto que pueden aparecer OoC debido a que el contexto de los personajes ha cambiado, por lo que espero poder dar lógica a algunos cambios en las personalidades, también espero que sean sutiles y entendibles. Nos leemos dentro de poco._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y favs. Hacen a esta humilde escritora de fics muy feliz. Esta nueva entrega tiene un contexto diferente situandose varios años después de los hechos del capi anterior. En mi mente los chicos tienen alrededor de 16 años._

 _Sin más los invito a leer y, como es costumbre, tomatazos, críticas constructivas y amor al botón review que siempre son bien recibidos._

Parte II "La pequeña concubina"

Capítulo 5:

Mitsuki guardó la comida de Renji en la cajita de madera y luego la envolvió en un pañuelo. Rukia miraba la escena con una dicotomía entre resistencia y sumisión.

-Tu hermano estará esperándote en la puerta a mediodía -le indicó. Dejó el almuerzo sobre la mesa y repasó el atuendo de la chiquilla. -Estás preciosa.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto Mitsuki -la adolescente Rukia alzó la voz con duda.

-Una chica de tu edad debe ser visible para los muchachos -le dijo entregándole el obento -Y si esperamos que el señor se convenza de ello ya estarás muy vieja hasta para vestir santos.

La morenita miró el obento. No entendía lo que pretendía Mitsuki, eso de ir a pasearse a la academia la hacía sentir como un trozo de carne. Bueno, ¿acaso no la habían entrenado todos esos años para lo mismo?

-Procura ser puntual -le indicó.

Rukia salió de la mansión rumbo a la academia. Podía ver que mientras más se acercaba, más personas circulaban y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a Midori y sus amigas paseando tratando de parecer casuales. Suspiró. Definitivamente estaba siendo ofrecida como carne. Al menos ellas eran carne fina y no de perro del rukongai.

Bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de terminar por perder la poca dignidad que le iba quedando. Dio un paso hacia el interior y se vio arrastrada hacia atrás. Se volteó asustada.

-¿De quién fue esta idea? -Mei la tomaba del cuello de la yukata.

-De Mitsuki, Mei-san.

Mei le quitó suavemente el obento a la muchacha.

-Vas a dar la vuelta por la izquierda y me esperas ahí.

Rukia caminó a paso ligero o lo más ligero que sus sandalias se lo permitieran. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para cuando Mei la alcanzó con muy mala cara.

-Antes de hacerle caso en cualquier cosa a Mitsuki debes consultarme -le indicó severa, escupió en la manga de su kimono y con éste le limpió las mejillas -Pareces una prostituta. -Rukia iba a abrir la boca -Una concubina no es una prostituta, por cierto. Tan cabezota como tu hermana de chiquilla -la regañó mientras le quitaba la vistosa peineta del cabello -Gracias a Dios Nanami te vio salir. ¡Una niña de la casa Kuchiki ofreciéndose como carne a los gatos! Impensable. No quiero ni imaginar lo que Kuchiki-sama diría.

-Que me oferten al mejor postor -respondió impulsivamente, Mei le jaló la oreja -¡Suelta suelta! Duele…

-Mocosa mal agradecida -jalaba más fuerte -Rata de alcantarilla del Inzuru -Rukia seguía chillando -Si no fuera por la generosidad de Kuchiki-sama hace bastante que estarías haciendo cosas peores que tocar el shamisen… -la soltó y la chica se llevó la mano a la oreja. -¿Viste a todas esas niñas? -Rukia asintió -Ellas sí están siendo ofertadas mientras que tú gozas de la tranquilidad que se te ofrece en casa gracias...

-Gracias a Byakuya-sama -terminó la frase con un bufido.

Mei suspiró cansada.

-No sé porqué lo odias tanto, él solo trata de complacerte todos tus caprichos y los de tu hermana. Gracias a Dios Renji es un dulce y humilde muchacho.

-¡No soy caprichosa!

-Claro que lo eres, al no ser agradecida con el señor.

-No puedo agradecer lo que es un pago. Mi hermana trabaja duro para agradarle y este es su pago -puso su mano en su yukata -mi ropa, mi comida, la escuela… ¡mi hermana ha pagado todo esto con su dignidad!

-Algún día espero que sanes tu alma de ese odio y resentimiento, querida. -le pasó una mano por el cabello de forma maternal. -Byakuya-sama quiere profundamente a tu hermana, a ti y a Renji. Y sé que tu hermana también lo quiere… muchísimo. -Rukia masculló algo que Mei no entendió. -El tiempo todo lo cura, incluso las heridas más profundas.

La morena muchacha ladeó la cabeza, Mei inició el camino a casa.

.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan estúpido! Si Kuchiki-sama se enterara haría que te despidieran. Ofreciendo a la pequeña Rukia a esos perros de la academia, como si fuese un cerdo.

-Lo hago por ella, de otra manera se quedará sola en esta casa enorme… a veces pienso que el señor la quiere para él.

-¿Qué brutalidades dices, mujer? ¡El señor ama a Hisana! Ha sido su única mujer hace diez años y si no la ha desposado es porque no puede. -Mitzuki bufó -Ya veo que eres tú la que le envenena la mente a ese pajarito silvestre del Inzuru. -la golpeó en la frente -¡Menuda idea aquella! Si el señor no ha hecho más que querer a esa muchacha como si fuese su propia sangre. Y si esa niña no ha sabido retribuirle su afecto ha sido por tus palabras llenas de veneno.

-Debes dejar el melodrama, Mei-san. -le dijo despreocupada -Si Rukia-chan no ha sabido retribuir el afecto al señor, como tú dices, es porque sabe lo que ha debido hacer su hermana para mantener este status.

-¿Y qué tan terrible ha tenido que hacer? -exclamó histriónica -¿Acostarse con él? Por favor, eso también lo hacen las esposas y muchas veces en condiciones bastante malas… Cuando yo era la concubina…

-Bla bla bla -la interrumpió Mitsuki haciendo abriendo y cerrando la mano como si se tratase de un pico -La concubina siempre va a defender su cómoda postura. En lugar de ganarse la vida honestamente han de ir abriéndose de piernas y profitar de ello. Y lo peor de todo es que preparan inocentes niñas para continuar con su perverso sistema.

-¿Perverso? Perverso es lo que escucho y que has seguro metido en la cabeza de esa golondrinita. Casi empiezo a creer que has sido realmente desdichada en la vida, querida mía.

-¿Querida mía? Tú y yo nos queremos tanto como el perro y el gato, enemigos naturales desde tiempos inmemoriales -repuso la menor -Si quieres entregarle esa niña a otro hombre que no la tenga en alto ni la dignifique únicamente por su procedencia no encontrarás en mí más que una detractora… Podrás decirme que quizás ese gran señor pueda quererla sin límites, pero ¿qué es el amor sin respeto, sin valorar el corazón por sobre lo superfluo? ¡Preferiría mil veces que Rukia se casara con un humilde hombre del rukongai que no tema hacerla su esposa, que con un rico señor que la oculte en las sombras por avergonzarse de ella!

Mei suspiró, Mitsuki sirvió el té para las dos. La calma retornaba a la cocina.

-¿Con qué esas tenemos? -su voz era profunda y pacífica -De acuerdo -Mitsuki se la quedó mirando curiosa -le buscaremos un esposo, quebraremos el concubinato al que está destinada y le doblaremos la mano a la providencia. Pero tienes que aprender cómo hacerlo…

-¿Hacer qué?

.

Hacer de casamentera no era sencillo, de hecho tenía varias artimañas y planificación estratégica. Lo primero no era el candidato, asunto que sorprendió a Mitsuki, sino que era centrarse en la chica casadera, en este caso Rukia. Una chica tan insegura y temerosa no aceptaría el acercamiento de cualquiera, cualquier hombre era un potencial agresor a sus ojos, una bestia en potencia.

-Eso nos va dejando tres posibilidades -Mei puso tres fotografías sobre la mesa alrededor de una de la muchacha. -Iduru Kira. -la dejó a la izquierda de la chica -Pros: Se conocen desde hace años, es muy amigo de Renji. Es el medio hermano de Orihime. Contras: es de una casa noble castrante y su propio padre tiene más de una concubina. No consentirán un matrimonio.

-Siguiente -Mitsuki bebió de su te.

-Uryu Ishida -la fotografía fue dejada a la derecha de la chica -Pros: se conocen hace años, su relación es la más estrecha de los amigos de Renji, su familia no es noble. -la menor asintió -Contras: le gusta Orihime, su padre es abusivo con su madre y ella misma es despreciativa con Rukia y Orihime abiertamente.

-El último…

-Ichigo Kurosaki

-El me gusta, es lindo -miró la fotografía.

-Pros: es guapo -admitió Mei risueña -se conocen hace mucho, compartieron mucho de niños aun cuando esa relación se entibió cuando Rukia fue retirada de la escuela y educada en casa. De los amigos de Renji es con quien menos contacto tiene.

-¿Eso es un pro?

-Contras: familia noble materna emparentada lejanamente con los Kuchiki por lo que pueden tener algo de influencia sobre ellos aun. ¡Ah! y cómo olvidarlo, su familia paterna asesinó al padre de Byakuya-sama.

Mitsuki suspiró.

-Ya me parecía el más adecuado…

-Solo porque te gustó -se burló la mayor. -Pero si ellos hacen vista gorda con que Rukia es del rukongai y hermana de una concubina… los Kuchiki pueden hacer vista gorda sobre la familia del muchachito, ¿no? Y sobretodo cuando él esté tan enamorado que sea capaz de ir en contra de todo y todos.

-Tengo la impresión que has estudiado a este chico durante años… y nunca tuviste la intención de calificar a ninguno de los otros dos -reflexionó la niñera de los ahora adolescentes, Mei se hizo la desentendida. -Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿no? Bienvenido a la familia Kuchiki -sonrió dejando la fotografía sobre la de Rukia.

.

El siguiente paso era mucho más delicado y necesitaba servicio de información e inteligencia.

-El joven Renji tiene una reunión en casa de uno de los chicos de la academia el sábado -informó Nanami. -El chico Kurosaki pasará por él a las 7 y luego los dos pasarán por el chico Ishida.

-Sábado, a las 7 normalmente Rukia practica la ceremonia del té con Hisana y Byakuya-sama. -comentó Mitsaki pensativa.

-No hay problema, este sábado Byakuya-sama tendrá un imprevisto en el cuartel y llevará a Renji con él, por lo que tendrá un retraso de una hora para quedar con su amigo… y claro que no le dará el tiempo para avisarle.

-¿Qué problema podría suscitarse como para que Byakuya-sama llevara a Renji al cuartel?

-Un mueble con contenido delicado cuya llave se ha, casualmente, perdido. -dejó caer Nanami -Digo como ejemplo…

-Y nadie mejor que un niño del Inzuru para abrir un estante sin dañar nada ni dejar rastros. -agregó Mei.

Mitsuki miró a ambos.

-Tengo la impresión que han hecho esto tantas veces antes -ellos sonrieron cómplices .

.

Rukia llevaba unas flores al salón donde realizaban los arreglos ornamentales. Mei la atajó en el camino y tomó las flores.

-Palomita, dejé las tijeras por error en el salón. ¿Puedes ser tan amable y ayudar a esta pobre y olvidadiza vieja trayéndole las tijeras?

La morena conocía las artimañas de Mei, no la dejaría en paz si no lo hacía.

-Y llévate un par de estas y las dejas en el jarrón vacío -le entregó unas flores amarillas algo sencillas consideró la muchacha -Ve, rápido.

La chica se perdió por el pasillo.

-No metas la pata, muchacho…

Rukia abrió la puerta ingresando al salón apresurada para cuando vio que no estaba sola pegó un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Tan feo estoy? -bromeó el pelinaranja al verla tan asustada.

-¿Ichigo? -una pregunta tonta, no conocía a otro muchacho con ese pelo -Ésta sí es una sorpresa -dejó la flores olvidadas en una mesa y, por cierto, el encargo de Mei también. -Estás cambiado… -le dijo con un leve sonrojo. -Estás muy alto…

Ichigo miró a la muchacha, claro que había cambiado, habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la había visto. Elige bien la palabra, Ichigo, elige bien la palabra, se dijo.

-Tú estás muy -guapa guapa di guapa guapa es la palabra -enana.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Grandísimo, idiota.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la morena sin entender nada -Que yo no haya crecido como tú no quiere decir que te puedas burlar de mí.

-No, no quise decir eso… de verdad

-Ya sí se que soy bastante pequeña, ya me lo dice Mitsuki cuando vamos de compras. Todos los kimonos lindos me quedan enormes

Ese te queda perfecto, pensó.

-¿Esperas a Renji? Porque va a tardar, Byakuya-sama le pidió que lo asistiera en el cuartel, lo lamento -hizo una pausa -Puedo traerte un té si gustas y… hacerte compañía.

Perfecto.

-Ah claro. Seguro.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo tardó Rukia en volver al salón, pero lo único que sentía era el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos. Si con alguien esperaba encontrarse ese día era con ella. Así como cada vez que iba por Renji… por algo siempre proponía pasar por él. Nadie puede negar que no ha tenido ese enamoramiento adolescente que sin explicación alguna se mete entre ceja y ceja dejándolo semi idiota. Bueno, ese era precisamente su estado actual.

-¿Cuándo nos vimos la última vez? -preguntó Rukia más al aire que a él directamente -¿El cumpleaños de Renji hace un par de años?

-La fiesta de año nuevo de hac años. -dijo tratando de parecer casual, pero habían sido 5 años. -Cuando le jugamos la broma a Midori y sus lemmings.

-¿Estabas ahí? -se sorprendió -Después de esa broma Byakuya-sama me retiró de la escuela de señoritas. -dijo seria -Fue mejor el resultado de lo que esperaba, esa escuela era una tortura… -se sonrió -Lemmings, tiempo que no les decía así.

-Así les solemos decir en la academia. Se la pasan ahí a las horas libres… paseándose como si fueran ejemplares de exhibición esperando que algún chico les de bola -bebió su té -Y no faltan los ingenuos que caen, claro… está muy bueno -se refería al té.

-Gracias yo hice la mezcla. -sonrió -Son las cosas que aprenden las señoritas que se educan en casa -agregó con tono de broma.

-Muy útiles por cierto -ahora ella probaba el té y le daba su aprobación en silencio con un leve movimiento de cabeza -¿No te aburres? Digo en casa todo el día… No me tomes a mal, siempre me lo he preguntado. Mamá sale a la guardería, pero otras mujeres…

-Se quedan en casa, como yo… -se alzó de hombros -No es lo más adrenalínico de la vida, pero no faltan cosas por hacer. -él la miraba con atención -Como podar un bonsai, o sustituir flores en un arreglo, practicar caligrafía, orar, pintar, tocar ese maldito samishen…

-Lo sigues odiando

-Con mi alma -bufó -Es la vida más aburrida del mundo -confesó -Pero no puedo quejarme, eso dice Mei-san, debo agradecer a Byakuya-sama el que me tenga encerrada todo el día como si fuera una princesa en la torre… como la del cuento.

-Sí, sé a cuál te refieres.

Ella lo miró un segundo en silencio.

-Sueno tonta, ¿verdad? Quejándome cuando en realidad debería estar agradecida de no estar pasando penurias como la gente normal…

-Suenas a que estás muy aburrida -dijo amigable –¿No sales? Digo… al teatro o a la feria…

-Antes, ahora todo parece lo mismo para mí.

La puerta del salón se abrió, Renji ingresaba junto con Byakuya. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y saludaron con una leve venia.

-Me retiro -dijo Rukia con voz suave -Fue bueno verte, Ichigo -tomó la bandeja y salió rápido del salón.

Los varones se quedaron en la estancia. Byakuya quedó mirando al pelinaranja quien a su vez parecía pegado al punto en que se había perdido la muchacha.

-¿Vamos? -dijo Renji a su amigo.

-Claro.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la salida.

-Buenas noches, Byakuya-sama

-Buenas, tío Byakuya. -se despidió Ichigo.

-Kuchiki-sama para ti, niño -le corrigió al tiempo que ambos andaban ya por el pasillo -Ichigo -lo llamó, el chico se volteó -Saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

-Lo haré -respondió.

Ambos chicos partieron rumbo a la casa de Ishida.

Por el otro lado de la mansión, Rukia volvía al salón de ornamentos sin la tijera y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No te preocupes por las tijeras, las había dejado en la cocina -dijo Mei en cuanto ingresó. La chica le miró con una sonrisa -¿Por qué mi golondrina trae esa carita ensoñada?

-Por nada -respondió tomando un par de flores y cortando los tallos -Empezaré uno nuevo, ese te está quedando muy feo. -volvió a salir seguramente hacia el invernadero y recoger más flores.

Mitsuki ingresaba en la habitación.

-Ha sido perfecto -comentó a la mayor -No es que haya estado espiando, claro. Solo pasaba por ahí… totalmente casual.

-¿Ves que no era necesario llevarla hasta la academia vestida como prostituta? Bastaba un par de puntadas correctas. -hizo una pausa -Ahora es de esperar que le demuestre que los hombres no son las bestias que ella piensa…

-¿Quién? ¿Ichigo-kun?

-No, Kuchiki-sama. -la miró seriamente.

.

 _Uff! Daddy issues jajaja Costó, pero salió. Un respiro para tanto drama este capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Más temprano que tarde otro capítulo de esta nueva etapa. Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya chicos, he regresado con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y se diviertan. Tomatazos, criticas constructivas y amor al botón review de abajo. A leer!_

Parte II "La pequeña concubina"

Capitulo 6:

El sol de la tarde templaba agradablemente el jardín frente a su habitación. Había sido un invierno intenso, mucha nieve y frío… quizás eso había mermado en su salud. Llevaba ya un par de meses en reposo tratando de vencer esa molesta tos que la aquejaba y cuyos brotes de fiebre lograban debilitarla al punto de caer en cama. Al menos hoy no era uno de esos días.

-¿Te sientes bien, nee-chan? -Rukia dejaba a su lado un té y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ha sido una buena semana -le dijo animada -Creo que voy en franca mejoría. El médico dice que el invierno afectó mis pulmones… yo creo que mis pulmones vienen mal desde esos inviernos cuando vivíamos en el rukongai. No creo que recuerdes mucho de esa época, pero pasamos bastante frío… -miró a su hermana quien tenía la vista en su propio té, pensativa -Me alegro que no estés pasando lo mismo que yo a tu edad -le sonrió.

Rukia soltó un suspiro. Durante el tiempo que había estado cuidando a Hisana siempre comentaba de los tiempos fuera de la mansión Kuchiki. Cada vez que hablaba de ello una sombra se cernía sobre ella, como si fuese una pesadilla de la cual jamás de libraría… una pesadilla que ahora se manifestaba físicamente. La mala alimentación, el cansancio físico, las inclemencias del tiempo, todo ello le había pasado la cuenta. Y mientras Hisana se apagaba lentamente, el ambiente en casa era cada día más sombrío.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a ese chico Kurosaki? -le preguntó Hisana y la chica asintió -¿Te diviertes con él?

-Sí, es gracioso… -respondió -Supongo que me ha sacado un poco de la rutina -una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios -No sé porqué Renji se molesta tanto, es como si estuviera celoso de compartir a sus amigos conmigo.

Hisana se rio suave ante el ingenuo pensamiento de su hermana. Claro que Renji no estaba celoso por sus amigos, estaba celoso por ella. Al menos sabía que él siempre cuidaría de Rukia.

-Si algo llegase a pasarme… -dijo la mayor con voz calma.

-Nada va a pasarte, Nee-san -repuso con firmeza -Tú eres fuerte, todo el mundo enferma, además tenemos al mejor médico de todo el seireitei… eso dijo Byakuya-sama.

Hisana asintió suavemente. Si algo llegase a pasarle temía por sus hermanos. No era que pensara que Byakuya los fuera a botar a la calle ni mucho menos, él amaba a esos chicos como si fueran suyos. Pero temía por la familia Kuchiki y lo que pudiesen llegar a hacer si en algún momento Byakuya se ausentase.

Renji seguiría en la academia, eso no estaba en discusión. Una vez que se demostraba tener habilidades y un riatsu suficiente, eliminar a un futuro shinigami era impensable. Sería un soldado y tendría su vida asegurada.

Pero Rukia… había sido criada como una dama, pero no habría noble ni hombre poderoso que querría por esposa a la hermana de una concubina. La muchacha no sabía nada del trabajo, del esfuerzo. ¡No sabía hacer ni un huevo! Solo sabía hacer el té, tocar el shamisen, hacer unos bellos arreglos florales y danzar. ¿Qué hombre normal quería una mujer así? Había transformado a su hermana en una muñeca… una muñeca que no tenía cabida en ese mundo. Si era apartada de la mansión no sabía que podía ser de ella y quien se iba a hacer cargo de sus caprichos.

-Rukia -le dijo con voz suave -No deberías pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, deberías pasarlo con tu amigo…

-Ichigo está en la academia muy ocupado y quedamos de vernos hasta año nuevo. -comentó como si no tuviese ninguna importancia -Prefiero quedarme contigo.

Hisana le acarició el rostro.

-Mi Rukia… no debes descuidar a ese muchacho. -la menor la miró curiosa -Si algo llegase a pasarme -Rukia iba a interrumpir -No, escúchame. Si algo llegase a pasarme y Byakuya-sama no puede protegerte, tienes que jugar muy bien tus cartas. -la chica frunció el ceño -Ese chico puede ser tu mejor carta…

Rukia apartó la mano de su hermana con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -exclamó molesta -¿Que debo meterme en la cama de Ichigo como tú lo hiciste en la de Byakuya-sama? -sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero las tragó -¡Yo no quiero ser como tú! No quiero amar a alguien sabiendo que ese amor tiene el costo de vivirse en la vergüenza perdiendo la dignidad. -la miró con resentimiento -He aguantado todos estos años, vi cosas que nunca hubiese querido ver estando en el rukongai, sé lo que has tenido que hacer para darnos esta vida… se que amas a Byakuya-sama, pero sé como te duele no ser nada más que su concubina. -Hisana la miraba perpleja -Yo nunca seré la concubina de nadie. -se puso de pie -Y quizás todos crean que no merezco nada más, pero sé que Ichigo jamás me rebajaría a ser una concubina. Somos amigos, no amantes.

Volvió a ingresar a la casa. Ella no daría aquel paso, no lo necesitaba. No necesitaba de Ichigo ni de ningún hombre para salvar su destino… de nadie excepto de uno, del único que, a pesar de todo podría hacer que ella pudiese dar el único paso que podría librarla de su pasado y darle un futuro digno.

.

El médico salía de su despacho, Byakuya permanecía en la misma postura que cuando recibió la noticia. Las codos sobre la mesa, las manos entrelazadas, los ojos cerrados.

No pasaría de primavera.

Su mundo comenzaba a colapsar, cuando al fin sentía que todo iba tomando un curso perfecto. Tenía una mujer maravillosa a su lado, era respetado y admirado tanto en el clan como en el gotei… tenía una familia. Renji era un chico estupendo, ávido de aprendizaje, correcto, respetuoso. Rukia, bueno, ella era voluntariosa y a pesar de todos su esfuerzos parecía dispuesta a detestarlo.

Celos le había dicho Hisana. Pero él sabía que se debía a algo más. Detrás de sus palabras correctas, de su respeto en cada situación, podía leer el profundo resentimiento en su mirada. No, no era una chica maleducada ni mal agradecida, decir aquello sería ser injusto con la chiquilla.

Ella lo odiaba por no haberle dado el lugar que se merece a su hermana mayor. Podía llenarla de regalos, enviarla a las mejores escuelas, contratar a los profesores más talentosos… pero eso jamás compensaría su falta.

Si Hisana partía, se llevaría con ella la mitad de su vida. Su alegría, sus palabras cálidas, su compañía, su apoyo… se llevaría su fortaleza, esa que vio en ella hace 10 años y le había permitido hacer frente a todo y a todos. Sin ella nada tenía sentido, sin ella todo volvía a ser gris… Sin ella volvería a ser presa de su soledad y sus demonios.

Debía hablar con los niños y prepararlos para ello… y quizás encontrar en ellos la fortaleza para continuar.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante

La menuda figura de Rukia ingresaba en la sala, la cabeza gacha, la mirada al suelo, la leve venia.

-¿Sucede algo, Rukia?

-Quería hablar con usted, Byakuya-sama, si no es molestia.

Él la invitó a sentarse frente a él. El escritorio entre ambos. La muchacha parecía estar eligiendo sus palabras. El moreno recordaba cuando ella era pequeña, cuando andaba con su conejo bajo el brazo por los jardines, cuando jugaba con Renji a hacer hoyos en el jardín o cuando rompía las cuerdas del shamisen a propósito, aunque acusara inocencia.

-Yo… -su voz era suave -yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada. Sé que durante años no he hecho más que quejarme y ser una molestia…

-Nada de eso, simplemente has sido una muchacha como todas las que conozco.

Rukia sonrió levemente.

-Mi hermana está mal, lo sé. No es necesario que me lo oculte, aunque ella intenta que ni Renji no yo nos preocupemos… no soy una niña.

-Hisana está delicada, pero no debemos perder las esperanzas…

-Yo -lo interrumpió -Yo no quiero ser una carga el día que ella ya no esté. Sé que a usted no le corresponde seguir haciéndose cargo ni de mi hermano ni de mí.

-Lo seguiré haciendo si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-No quiero que lo haga -repuso con firmeza y Byakuya volvió a leer ese repudio en ella -Solo quiero pedirle una última cosa… -lo miró a los ojos -Déjeme ser un shinigami.

El moreno se sorprendió. ¿Ella? Una niña que fue criada como una princesa quería dejar todo aquello para unirse a las fuerzas del Gotei, rechazando todo. No quería pertenecer allí, no quería tener nada que los relacionara una vez que Hisana partiera… le dolía, pero era su decisión y debía respetarla.

-De acuerdo -accedió -Pero tengo una condición… -Rukia asintió -Déjame ser yo quien dirija tu entrenamiento. No te quiero en la academia y tampoco es necesario que asistas…

-Pero Renji…

-Es todo -finalizó.

Rukia entendió que no había nada más que agregar ni rebatir.

-Gracias, Byakuya-sama

Se puso de pie y abandonó la estancia.

.

Año nuevo. Solía gustarle esa fecha, pero con Hisana enferma y el ambiente lúgubre no tenía ánimos de celebración. Cuando Ichigo pasó por ella so pretexto de recoger a Renji, supo que lo había extrañado. Claro que fue él quien expresó cuanto había extrañado su presencia. Era un chico muy tierno, aun cuando a veces hacía cosas sin sentido. Orihime le decía que los chicos hacen cosas tontas cuando una muchacha les gusta… y quizás a ella también le gustaba.

Mientras caminaban hacia el festival, Rukia lo miraba disimuladamente. ¿Y si él estaba realmente interesado en ella? ¿Podría ella corresponderle? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar y dejar atrás el rechazo que le producía estar a merced de un hombre y dejarse ser débil al dejarlo entrar en su vida y darle poder sobre sus sentimientos?

-Estaba pensando… -le dijo el pelinaranja cuando Renji se adelantó a ellos -en si tú estarías de acuerdo en que te visite más seguido… y quizás, no sé, salir a alguna parte…

-Eh… -esa propuesta la había pillado desprevenida -Supongo que no habría problema en ello… podríamos salir con Renji al teatro, hace tiempo que no…

-Yo me refería a nosotros dos… solos.

-Oh…

Él la miraba expectante a su respuesta. Rukia sabía a que se refería. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido. No pudo sino quedársele mirando tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba dispuesta a ello? Se volvía a preguntar. ¿Era acaso ese nerviosismo que la invadía no solo el temor a verse frágil? ¿O era algo más? Si lo extrañó durante ese tiempo, si ahora cuestionaba sus principios de mantenerse alejada de los hombres… si esas ganas de decirle que sí, que lo vería todos los días si pudiese, que moría porque la abrazase y le dijera que no había por qué temer… si todo eso significaba que…

-Sí, me gustaría… mucho.

Él le sonrió.

¿Qué rayos le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era esa sensación que se le instalaba en el estómago como si cien mariposas estuvieran revoloteando dentro de ella? ¿Por qué sentía en su cuerpo ese cosquilleo? ¿Por qué le sonreía de vuelta sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían de sonrojo?

Recordó las palabras de Mei-san mientras la ayudaba a arreglarse esa tarde. "No cierres tu corazón, no te convenzas ni me des más excusas que surgen de tu mente cuando tu corazón grita otra cosa en tus ojos".

Todo aquello que sentía no podía significar otra cosa algo que sabía y trataba de negar a toda costa: ella se había enamorado de ese muchacho, se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Y mientras el grupo hablaba animadamente en medio de la multitud, esperando el momento que se cumpliera la medianoche, que se diera comienzo al nuevo año, los dos muchachos hablaban como si fueran de otro mundo… o estuvieran en otro. Renji los miraba a receloso, recordando la última conversación que había tendido con su amigo hace unos días, el día que abandonaban la academia hasta vuelta de vacaciones de invierno. Esa conversación donde él le manifestaba de manera firme y seria los sentimientos que tenía por su hermana. Donde, sin pedir su permiso ni aceptación, le hacía entender que solo pedía que no se interpusiese y que, por la amistad que los unía, confiase en que de ninguna manera la dañaría, que lo que sentía por ella era real y no un capricho.

De pronto los vio, se habían tomado de la mano, Renji supo entonces que su hermana había aceptado las intenciones de su amigo y le correspondía. Muy al contrario de cómo pensaba que reaccionaría en un primer momento, se alegró por ella. Sabía de lo que ella sentía por el común masculino y se dio cuenta que Rukia había bajado sus defensas y él había logrado traspasar el infinito muro de hielo que solía cubrirla. Para cuando fueron las doce, ambos muchachos se habían perdido de su vista.

Lejos del grupo los dos enamorados se habían perdido entre los presentes, Ichigo la guiaba tras uno de los puestos donde había solo un par de personas que estaban más concentrados en los fuegos artificiales que en prestarles atención.

Allí la besó y ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Ocultos de ojos curiosos que pudiesen recriminarles manifestar sus sentimientos de aquella manera poco convencional y mal vista en público. A ellos eso no les importaba. Solo sabían que no querían separarse nunca.

Rukia sentía que le faltaba el aliento, que las piernas le temblaban y la piel le ardía bajo su bello kimono. Ichigo se perdía en esa sensación de estar logrando lo que deseaba hace tanto, de estar junto a ella de esa manera, de tenerla para él sin reparos, sin el miedo al rechazo.

La había querido desde que recordaba, solo ella había ocupado su mente y sus sentimientos en todo momento. Aun cuando otras muchachas habían pasado frente a él queriendo obtener algo más que su amistad, él se había mantenido fiel a ese sentimiento por Rukia. La quería de verdad, y sabía que la querría por siempre. Y se lo repetía mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo mirando el espectáculo de año nuevo, sintiendo como ella suspiraba a ratos, sabiendo que era el dueño de esos suspiros, de ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rukia, apegada a él, podía escucharle latir su corazón acelerado, su respiración algo irregular reconociendo que ello era producto de ella, de haber correspondido a sus sentimientos. A su cercanía, a aquella promesa tácita de quererse por siempre. Ese cariño tan puro como el primer amor.

-Rukia… -la llamó con un murmullo.

Ella alzó la vista, aun protegida en su cuerpo.

-Cuando salga de la academia espero ser un oficial y así darte lo que necesitas… -ella le sonrió ilusionada -Quiero que estés a mi lado… Sé que somos jóvenes, pero si puedes esperar por mí, prometo ser el mejor por ti.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, pero de pronto una sombra de apoderó de ella. Se apartó de él frente a su sorpresa.

-No, Ichigo esto está mal -su conciencia regresaba. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de aquello? -Nosotros no podemos estar juntos, tú provienes de una familia noble… puede que hayan sido desplazados de las familias principales, pero sigues siendo uno. Y yo… yo no soy más que una chica del rukongai, no tengo más que una buena educación y un tutor de un clan importante…

-Eso no es problema -dijo Ichigo despreocupado -Nadie puede interponerse entre nosotros. Nadie puede oponerse ni impedir que estemos juntos.

-Pero jamás podrás desposarme…

-No, claro que no -dejó caer -Pero nadie podría oponerse a que seas mi concubina.

Rukia se apartó de él bruscamente. ¿Cómo se podía pasar en un minuto de ser tan feliz a sentirse tan miserable? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta, tan ingenua? Cómo pudo pensar por un segundo que alguien pudiese respetarla… a ella, a una basura del rukongai, ¡a la hermana de una puta de un noble!

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarme, maldito bastardo! -le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desde el fondo de su corazón -¡Te odio!

Se lanzó a correr, Ichigo trató de darle alcance sin saber qué había hecho mal si sus sentimientos hacia ella eran reales…

Pero ella jamás volteó, aun cuando él la llamó tantas veces en su huida.

Ella jamás sería una concubina. Ella jamás confiaría en él, ni en nadie.

.

 _Sin nada que decir y con el corazón roto me dejo recibir los tomatazos pertinentes porque no merezco más , me siento culpable. Nos leemos a la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ya estoy de vuelta! Ando tan productiva y estoy tan pegada con esta historia que no puedo parar… y mientras haya inspiración sigamos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo._

Parte II: "La pequeña concubina"

Capítulo 7:

Ichigo llegó donde los muchachos mientras trataba de encontrar a Rukia. Cuando Renji lo vio llegar solo supo de inmediato que algo había ido mal.

-No sé donde se metió -dijo en tono casual, pero en su mirada le confesaba a su amigo que la ausencia de Rukia no había sido nada casual.

-Seguro se perdió entre la multitud. -respondió el pelirrojo tranquilo -Te ayudo a buscarla, con lo tonta que es ya debe haberse metido en algún problema.

Se excusaron con los chicos y comenzaron a andar. Ninguno de los dos buscaba entre la gente, sabían que ella ya debía estar camino a casa, y esa fue la ruta que tomaron.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -preguntó Renji mirando a su amigo.

-Nada… -respondió -Todo estaba bien y de pronto se molestó… mucho. Me gritó un par de cosas y se marchó muy deprisa. No pude darle alcance, con lo pequeña que es se escurría entre la gente.

-Ya… -Renji se detuvo -¿Qué le hiciste?

Ichigo suspiró.

-Nada, te lo juro.

-No quiero saber que tendré que reventarte la nariz luego -gruñó por lo bajo.

Caminaron sin hablarse durante el resto del trayecto. Al llegar a casa, Nanami estaba en la puerta y le informó que su hermana había llegado unos minutos antes y que ya se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

Ichigo por su parte regresó a casa aun confundido con todo. Sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho, una sensación de no saber qué había hecho mal. Fue sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos y sus intenciones, no entendía porqué reaccionó así… después de todo, era cuanto podía ofrecerle, nada mas. Ilusionarla con que las cosas podrían ser de una manera distinta iba contra sus principios. Que no pudiese desposarla no cambiaba para nada lo que sentía por ella. Tampoco significaba que iba a casarse con alguien más, ¡claro que no! Haría lo mismo que Byakuya Kuchiki… le sería fiel, sin contravenir las reglas de la sociedad en la que vivía.

Ingresó a la casa, había bastante ruido, todo el clan Shiba parecía estar presente.

-¿Cómo está mi primo favorito? -Kaien le rodeo el cuello con un brazo y con la mano libre le friccionó los nudillos contra la cabeza. -¿No tenías una cita con la princesita de los Kuchiki?

Lo soltó e Ichigo se alzó de hombros.

-No entiendo a las mujeres -bufó mientras a su alrededor los invitados circulaban sin prestarles atención -Un minuto te aman y al siguiente te odian…

-¡Bienvenido al mundo de los hombres comprometidos! Así es nuestra vida, un adorable camino tortuoso de no saber qué mierda hacer porque siempre metes la pata -exclamó risueño. -Adoro a Miyako, pero qué tremenda es cuando se levanta con el pie izquierdo. -bufó.

El pelinaranja le sonrió algo sombrío.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal estuvo la cosa? Te dije que practicaras los besos con alguna chiquilla cariñosa…

-No es eso

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué?

-Todo iba bien hasta que… -se calló.

-¿Hasta que qué?

-Hasta que ella dijo que lo nuestro era imposible porque ella no era noble… y yo le dije que…

-¡No me vayas a decir que le propusiste que fuera tu concubina, pedazo de idiota!

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

Kaien se lo quedó mirando serio. Ichigo quien hasta hace un instante lo miraba defensivo, ahora lo hacía interrogante.

-Le pediste a una chica linda, educada y protegida por los Kuchiki que fuera tu… -bajó la voz a un susurro -puta.

-No, yo no quise decir eso.

-Eso es lo que escucha una chica como ella frente a esa propuesta. -suspiró cansado -Si se lo hubieses propuesto a tu otra amiga… la que es hija de Kira-san…

-Orihime

-Sí, ella -afirmó -Si se lo hubieses propuesto a ella seguramente te aceptaba gustosa. A ella la han criado para ser una concubina. A Rukia la criaron como si fuera hija del mismo Byakuya Kuchiki. Y claro que para ella va a costar encontrarle un esposo, pero jamás accederá a ser la concubina de nadie y Byakuya tampoco lo autorizaría.

-¿Y cómo tío Byakuya tiene por años como concubina a la hermana de Rukia sin casarse con nadie más?

-¡Porque es Byakuya Kuchiki y puede hacer lo que se le plante la regalada gana!

Ichigo bajó la vista al suelo.

-Entonces…

-Acabas de romperle el corazón a esa chiquilla y no creo que alguna vez te perdone -lo tomó por el hombro -Lo siento… ahora vamos a beber algo fuerte para que se te pase.

-¿Se me pase qué?

-Las ganas de llorar que tienes, claro.

.

Nanami vio entrar a Rukia por la sección de los sirvientes, solía hacerlo así cuando no quería que nadie la viese ni oyese llegar. Pero esta vez no fue sigilosa, sino que pasó corriendo sin importarle descalzarse siquiera.

El resto de los sirvientes que estaban reunidos celebrando el año nuevo se miraron sin decir palabra. Mitsuki se levantó junto con Mei, quienes partieron a darle alcance.

Algo había salido muy mal.

Hace años que ambos hermanos de Hisana ya no compartían habitación con su nana ni entre ellos, además de haber sido trasladados al sector de la familia junto con Hisana… otra regla rota por Byakuya-sama en esa casa.

Mei tocó a la puerta sin respuesta. Volvió a insistir, pero nadie respondía, sin embargo podía escucharla llorar amargamente… sola.

Mitsuki abrió la puerta importándole un carajo que ello contraviniera las reglas de convivencia establecidas por la familia. Para ella Rukia era su familia también.

La vio tendida en su futón, con el rostro escondido entre la tela llorando con fuerza, lloraba con el corazón.

-Cariño -le dijo sentándose a su lado, Mei se sentó al otro rodeando a la muchacha -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué parece que se te va la vida en cada respiración?

La chica no se volteó, solo dijo:

-Ichigo…

La menor de las sirvientas miró a su colega en un silencioso reproche. Pero también se culpaba, aunque sabía de antemano que era un riesgo que corrían. A veces, por mucho que un muchacho pareciera interesado, podían no ser más que señales confusas. Sería esa la primera de muchas desilusiones .

-Cariño, ¿qué pudo hacer ese muchacho para que ahora llores así? -preguntó su nana.

-Él no me quiere Mitsuki…

-Pero mi niña, no debes llorar por eso. Se que duele mucho, ya lo sabré yo que también tuve tu edad hace muchos años atrás. Quizás es solo que no se da cuenta de que le gustas.

Rukia miró a la mujer y se limpió la cara con la manga del kimono.

-Me besó

Ambas mujeres suspiraron aliviadas. Seguramente habían tenido una discusión tonta o ese chico había dicho alguna de esas boberías que solía decirle de puros nervios.

-Entonces sí te quiere -le sonrió Mitsuki.

-Y después me dijo que fuera su concubina… -miró Mei y se largó a llorar.

Aquello fue una daga en el corazón de Mitsuki. Las palabras de ese muchacho le dolieron tanto a ella como a Rukia. Se había esforzado por criarla decentemente, sacando las ideas del concubinato de su cabeza, dándole libertad de pensar.

Mei se sentía miserable. Mitsuki se lo había advertido antes: ningún hombre noble ni de posición querría a la pequeña morena. Entonces entendió porqué no era tan errado ofrecerla cual carne en la academia… allí no todos eran nobles ni acomodados. Habían otros como ella…

-Mi pequeña -Mitsuki la abrazó y besó su cabeza -Es un tonto, un gran tonto…

Mei alzó la voz.

-Debes entender que, por mucho que vivas en esta casa, no eres una Kuchiki. Y si bien Ichigo-kun no pertenece al círculo de las familias principales, sigue portando el peso de un apellido con todas las imposiciones que éste tiene. Y tú… mi preciosa niña, por mucho que quieras a ese muchacho y él a ti, nunca podrá desposarte. Te propuso lo único que puede ofrecerte… y no debió hacerlo… no a ti. Debió simplemente olvidarte y dejar que tú te enamoraras de alguien más.

Rukia miró a la mujer pasándose nuevamente las mangas de su bello y costoso kimono por la cara.

-Si no es de él, ¿de quién? -dijo con un hipido.

Mitsuki le tomó la mano.

-De alguien que no pertenezca a este mundo lleno de reglas, alguien del otro lado del seireitei. Alguien quien aprecie tener una esposa educada sin importarle de donde venga…

.

Se acercaba el final del invierno, los hielos comenzaban a derretirse lentamente y los árboles mostraban sus nuevos brotes.

El último mes había sido especialmente difícil, no solo viendo como Hisana empeoraba cada día, sino resolviendo los temas pendientes y el futuro de los hermanos. Había tenido que discutir prácticamente con cada miembro del clan Kuchiki, los tenía a todos encima… no le importaba, era lo único que podía hacer por esa mujer a quien amaba hace tantos años.

Cenaban los tres, como venía siendo desde que Hisana enfermó. A veces Renji hablaba de algo y era entonces que Byakuya enganchaba con la conversación. Rukia rara vez decía algo, ese último mes estaba taciturna, casi ausente. La enfermedad de su hermana la tenía emocionalmente agotada y parecía que se apagaba con ella.

-Fue tan genial cuando Uryu logró el hado con solo un intento… el sensei no lo podía creer -comentaba Renji. Byakuya lo escuchaba, Rukia miraba su plato -En cambio Iduru solo logró que le diera de lleno contra la nariz -se reía divertido -Luego el tipo de la enfermería trataba de ponerle una cataplasma y chillaba como un cerdo… Con los chicos lo escuchábamos de afuera, Ichigo dijo… -calló de súbito y miró a su hermana. Ella seguía mirando el plato como si nada.

Renji mantuvo silencio.

-¿Y entonces qué dijo? -murmuró mirándolo con una sonrisa vacía -Has dejado la historia a medias.

-No es importante -se alzó de hombros.

Byakuya veía a ambos muchachos hablar, Renji se esforzaba por mantener un ambiente distendido como solía hacer. Sabía que sufría por Hisana, pero él era un chico alegre y fuerte, debía serlo ahora aun más y era consciente de ello.

-Rukia, Renji -los chicos miraron al moreno -He tomado una decisión importante y quiero compartirla con ustedes… -los muchachos se sorprendieron -No fue fácil y puede que nos arrastre dificultades más adelante. Pero es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo… Me casaré con Hisana.

Rukia dejó caer los palillos. Ambos hombres la quedaron mirando.

-¿Y eso se puede? -murmuró bajito -Digo… usted es noble y mi hermana…

-Eso no importa -dijo tajante -Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Rukia alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos. Byakuya siempre amó a su hermana, siempre. Tarde se dio cuenta del lugar que merecía, pero estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error. Y Rukia sabía cuan caro podía costarle aquello… pero no parecía importarle.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no eran de tristeza.

-Gracias -le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Renji

-Lo antes posible -respondió Byakuya -Bien saben que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ambos muchachos asintieron en silencio.

Para el día de la boda Hisana extrañamente se sentía bien. Había recuperado los colores y su semblante alegre. Fue una ceremonia íntima, familiar. El único representante del Clan fue el abuelo de Byakuya, el único que lo apoyaba y el único que importaba a fin de cuentas. También estuvo Orihime y su madre, con quien Hisana era muy cercana, un par de capitanes del Gotei y unos primos lejanos del clan, entre ellos Masaki Kurosaki.

Ese fue el último día que Hisana estuvo en pie. Un par de semanas después ella falleció.

El ambiente en la mansión a la partida de Hisana era lúgubre. Byakuya mandó a hacer un altar para honrar a su esposa y se lo pasaba allí todo el día. Ni siquiera salía para comer, ni para ir al Gotei. Era como si con su mujer se hubiese ido su vida también.

Renji tenía la distracción de estar en la academia y a Rukia la entrenaban en el manejo de su riatsu antes de comenzar con los entrenamientos definitivos. Byakuya se había encargado personalmente de conseguirle un tutor.

-No es necesario que ponga esas caras, Arinori-sama -le dijo el tutor divertido al ver como el rostro de Rukia adoptaba las más graciosas muecas. -Simplemente debe concentrarse, dejar que fluya…

-Lo pone como que fuera muy sencillo, sensei -bufó la morena.

-Quizás deba tomar un descanso -ambos se sentaron en la hierba.

En la inmensidad de la mansión Kuchiki había un espacio destinado a entrenar, Byakuya-sama le había dicho que era donde él lo hacía cuando tenía la edad de la morena.

-¿A qué edad entró en la academia, sensei?

-A los 15 -respondió -Pude haberlo hecho antes, pero fallé un par de veces en la admisión… supongo que fueron los nervios.

-¿Y a qué escuadrón pertenece ahora?

El joven instructor se sonrió. Era una chiquilla curiosa. Y estaba bien, supuso que tendría muchas dudas, sobre todo cuando tenía tanta ansiedad por lograr avances rápidos.

-No pertenezco a ningún escuadrón -respondió -Voy en quinto año de la academia… pero soy bastante bueno, ¿ok? -agregó medio en broma.

Ella rio bajito.

-Si no fuera bueno Byakuya-sama no lo hubiese contratado. Es muy exigente.

-Eso dicen…

-¿Conoce a mi hermano? -el tutor la quedó mirando -¿Renji Abarai?

-¿Abarai es su hermano? -parecía sorprendido.

-Nos criamos juntos, es como si lo fuésemos -aclaró.

-Sí, lo conozco. Me ha tocado asistirlos algunas veces… Digo a él y su grupo. Son muy aventajados. Ese chico Ishida es impresionante -comentó con sinceridad y admiración.

-Sí, Renji siempre lo menciona -sonrió.

El tutor se puso de pie.

-Suficiente descanso, a trabajar.

-Una última pregunta Hisagi-sensei… -el moreno le indicó que procediera -¿Podría llamarme por mi nombre?

Hisagi se sonrió.

-No puedo, un tipo como yo no puede faltarle el respeto a una dama como usted.

-¿Un tipo como usted? No entiendo.

-Un simple tipo del rukongai.

.

Renji y Rukia habían sido citados por Byakuya a su despacho. Hace semanas que no le veían la cara, era una presencia tácita en la casa. Últimamente parecía que fueran ellos los únicos que habitaran esa enorme mansión.

Ambos temían a esta reunión. La estaban esperando hace un tiempo ya, sabiendo que era tiempo regalado por piedad. Seguramente les informaría que debían abandonar la mansión por orden del clan o algo así. Renji tramaba mentalmente a quien pudiese acudir, él estaba tranquilo por él, tenía la academia… pero ¿y Rukia? ¿También ingresaría entonces?

-Muchachos -alzó la voz -Los he citado aquí porque creo que es momento de conversar las cosas fríamente. -los miró -Han pasado dos meses desde que Hisana nos dejó…

-No bote a Rukia a la calle se lo suplico -interrumpió Renji con las manos en el suelo cuan agachado como podía -Prometo alejarme y no ser molestia para usted nunca más. Tengo la academia, Rukia no tiene nada. ¡Se lo suplico!

Byakuya guardó silencio un segundo. Esperó que Renji se calmara y le diera espacio para continuar.

-Renji -el chico lo miró -No voy a abandonarte a tu suerte. Seré tu tutor legal hasta que tengas mayoría de edad. -el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido -Una vez que ingreses al Gotei pasarás a formar parte de mi división estando bajo mi amparo. ¿Alguna duda?

-No… no… señor ninguna. -balbuceó -Gracias.

El moreno pasó la vista a Rukia.

-Al contrario de Renji, no puedo ofrecerte lo mismo, Rukia -ella bajó la vista a sus manos sobre su regazo -Renji es hombre, la familia no lo consentiría… Pero al ser una muchacha no han puesto mayores problemas -Renji frunció el ceño -Desde hoy te he adoptado como mi hermana.

Rukia alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Byakuya.

-Lo siento Renji, pero hubieras sido línea de sucesión y no se me permite.

-Entiendo perfectamente -asintió sin ninguna frustración o molestia. Estaba feliz por él y por Rukia. -Estaremos eternamente en deuda con usted.

El moreno asintió y les hizo una seña con la mano para que de retiraran. Rukia seguía sin habla.

-Rukia Kuchiki… -murmuró cuando la voz le volvió.

-Así es, una noble de tomo y lomo. La princesa del rukongai -bromeó el pelirrojo. -Admite que es gracioso.

-Es… irónico…

Byakuya no solo la salvó dejándola ser un shinigami, sino que borrando su mancha de indignidad, la misma que borró casándose con su hermana. Se sonrió inconscientemente, ahora como nunca le debía el mayor de los respetos y retractarse de las múltiples veces que lo odió y repudió. De ahora en adelante haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para honrarlo y ser una hermana digna de él.

.

 _Un capi triste. Hemos perdido a Hisana y con ella a Byakuya. Ya nada será como antes lamentablemente y volvemos a su status quo natural. Rukia ahora es noble, entrena para ingresar al Gotei… y con Hisagi jajaja esto se lío jajaja. Nos leemos en próximo capítulo… y ya saben tomatazos, críticas constructivas y amor al botón review de acá abajo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ya estoy de regreso. La musa inspiradora anduvo de paseo y descanso. Pero ya regresó deseosa de enredos… y se viene feo. A leer y espero que lo disfruten!_

Capítulo 8:

La había buscado cada día luego de año nuevo, aun cuando tuvo que enfrentarse un par de veces a Renji en el intento de acceder a verla, quien le recordó la situación familiar que vivían y que incordiar aun más a Rukia no ayudaría a sobrellevarlo.

Desde entonces se limitó a hacerle llegar mensajes, los cuales sabía había recibido cuando el día del responso de Hisana, Rukia aceptó su abrazo y le murmuró sinceramente un "gracias". Era gracias por no presionarla, gracias por dejarle un espacio para vivir su duelo, gracias por estar en ese momento con ella y Renji.

Salía de la academia junto con los muchachos, ya sería hasta la semana siguiente. Mientras se acercaban a la zona residencial Renji alzó la voz.

-Tengo que contarles algo -miró a tres muchachos -Byakuya-sama tomó mi tutoría legal.

-¡Qué buena noticia, Renji! -exclamó Iduru.

-Muy digno de una persona honorable como Kuchiki-sama -comentó Uryu -No esperaba nada menos.

-¿Y Rukia? -preguntó Ichigo.

Ishida y Kira se miraron risueños, hubieran comenzado a molestar a Ichigo si no fuera porque era un tema serio, pero usualmente lo bromeaban cuando se hablaba de Rukia-chan.

-Rukia Kuchiki -dijo con una sonrisa, los chicos casi dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al suelo -La familia la ha adoptado, ¿cierto que es genial?

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado -balbuceó el rubio.

-Ese tutor tuyo es un caballero, un real noble… -el moreno seguía su admiración por Byakuya. -Claro que no puede adoptarte a ti, es obvio. Pero darle a ella tutoría legal no le aseguraba nada, en cambio adoptándola… le ha cambiado la vida.

Ichigo guardaba silencio. Ahora Rukia era noble y no cualquier noble, sino que Kuchiki. ¡Cuánta ironía! Antes ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, y ahora era Ichigo quien no era suficiente para una Rukia que ahora ostentaba uno de los apellidos más poderosos de toda la sociedad de almas. ¡Cómo se burlaría Kaien cuando se enterara!

-No todos pueden decir que llamaron concubina a una Kuchiki -Ichigo escuchó a su oído y se volteó para encontrarse con su primo.

-¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Estás frente a tu casa -le indicó y le hizo una seña a los amigos de Ichigo -Despídete de tus amigos o van a creer que te dije algo malo al oído -sonrió ladino.

El pelinaranja lo miró de reojo antes de ingresar a la casa seguido por Kaien.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Ichigo se lo quedó mirando interrogante.

-¿Con qué?

-¿Con cierta menuda morenita que querías como concubina y ahora podrías prometerla como la gente? -el pelinaranja guardó silencio -¿Todavía te odia?

-No lo sé… supongo que no… No he hablado con ella desde el funeral de su hermana.

-¿Y por qué? Ahora es cuando necesita más de ti. -le rodeó por el cuello -Su hermana mayor ha muerto, su hermanito está toda semana en la academia rodeado de amigos, su nuevo hermano encerrado en ese salón tétrico que mandó a hacer para expiar sus culpas… y te atreves a decir "no sé" -puso cara de idiota -¿Qué esperas? Déjate caer en esa casa. Y date una ducha, apestas a adolescente sudado.

Lo soltó y siguió caminando por el pasillo con desparpajo.

Se apresuró en seguir el consejo de Kaien, sin duda sin su ayuda tampoco hubiera caído en su error, ni hubiera insistido en mantener el contacto con Rukia… y tampoco hubiera podido convencer a su padre de dejarlo acompañar a su madre al funeral de Hisana. No, no era culpa de su padre, pero temía que la presencia de un Shiba en ese momento fuese demasiado para Byakuya. ¡Y lo de los mensajes había sido lo mejor! Kaien se los mandaba a escribir a un conocido del club de poesía clásica… el tipo era un genio.

En la sala de la mansión Kuchiki esperaba que Rukia ingresara por la puerta o Nanami la excusara.

-Ichigo -la morena lo llamó al verlo de pie volteado hacia la ventana.

-Rukia…

-Ha pasado un tiempo ya -ella le sonrió pacífica, pasó a tomar asiento, él la imitó quedando a su lado -¿Cómo estás?

¿Lo habría perdonado? ¿Las tretas de Kaien realmente funcionaban tan bien como él aseguraba? Mientras él le hablaba de cosas sin mayor importancia, Mitsuki les llevó el té. Sabía que esa vieja zorra solo estaba checkeando cómo andaba todo y si tenía que rescatar a su niña, nunca le agradó esa mujer.

-Las cosas en la academia parecen no terminar nunca, ¿no? -comentó la chica. -Renji dice que…

-¿Cómo estás, Rukia? -preguntó de pronto sin darle pie a desviar el tema.

Se sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan directo. No era una pregunta por cortesía, sonaba interesado en saber lo que le pasaba. Pero le costaba hablarlo, tanto. ¿Cómo verbalizar tantos años, tanto amor, tanto dolor?

-Mejor -fue sincera -La extraño todos los días… -sus manos se tensaron en su regazo -Era mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana mayor, como si fuera mi madre… -la voz le tembló -Pero ella está viva, al otro lado… y nos volveremos a encontrar, eso lo sé. Es el consuelo al que me aferro…

-No sé qué decirte exactamente y me temo que cualquier cosa que te diga puede ser peor y no un consuelo -confesó ante la mirada atenta de la chica -Soy bastante torpe con las palabras…

-Lo he notado -le dijo con reproche. -Se te dan mejor escritas -sonrió -No es necesario que digas nada, de verdad. A veces solo necesito verbalizarlo. Renji está tan devastado como yo, pero lleva la procesión por dentro. No quiero agobiarlo con mi pena… por otro lado Nii-sama no sale de aquella habitación, se ha transformado en un espectro.

-Cuentas conmigo, quiero que lo sepas.

Rukia guardó silencio.

-Agradezco que estés acá, Ichigo, de verdad. -tomó aire y soltó un suspiro -Pero si has venido con otras intenciones… no puedo, Ichigo… -desvió la mirada -Lo de mi hermana… tus palabras… hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes… tengo mucho que digerir.

-Rukia, sobre lo que dije…

-Tranquilo -le tomó suavemente la muñeca -Sé que no lo hiciste de mala fue, sé que me ofreciste lo que podías y que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Pero ese día -lo miró a los ojos -Tú me mataste algo aquí -se llevó la mano al pecho -todavía me duele. Y aun cuando puedo entender lo que pasó, no puedo perdonarte… no todavía. Tal vez, si algún día deja de dolerme como lo hace pueda hablarte de algunas cosas… para que me entiendas. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en ti, solo estoy tratando de sobrellevar la muerte de mi hermana. Solo te pido que me dejes vivir mi duelo en paz, no necesito más tormentos.

-Entonces…

-Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, nada más. -aumentó la distancia -Solo nos veremos en presencia de alguno de mis hermanos, de Mitsuki o Mei. -indicó seria -Y si intentas besarme… -lo miró a los ojos -Recuerda que yo no puedo involucrarme con alguien como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ahora eres noble, Rukia...

-Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres? ¿Un noble venido a menos queriendo tener un roce con una Kuchiki? ¡No me hagas reír! -se puso de pie dejando al pelonaranja perplejo -Buenas tardes, Ichigo.

Esa era su venganza. Dejó a Ichigo solo en el salón y ella caminó de regreso hasta su habitación, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al ingresar tomó su futón con brusquedad y se dejó caer en un rincón abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, de frustración… de vergüenza por no poder perdonarlo y ser cruel con él, por querer que él sufriera como ella y no sentirse tan sola en su propio dolor…

-¿Por qué lloras, golondrina? -Mei estaba frente a ella -Te vi entrar tan apresurada que me preocupé.

-Lloro porque Ichigo destruyó lo único lindo que me quedaba… -se abrazó a la sirvienta. -Y ahora yo… yo quiero… que sienta lo mismo que yo...

La mujer le acarició el cabello.

-Dicen que una vez que una niña pierde la inocencia se convierte en mujer… yo creo que esa inocencia no se pierde, solo se esconde detrás de una gran pared. La inocencia no es física, cariño, la inocencia es del espíritu… y solo deseo que algún día puedas rescatarla tras ese muro donde Ichigo-kun la dejó. -le besó el cabello.

Se quedaron abrazadas hasta que la muchacha calmó su llanto, mientras que Ichigo volvía a su casa sintiendo que dentro de él algo se quebraba lentamente.

.

Si había algo que la distraía últimamente eran los entrenamientos. La exigencia física lograba llenar su mente solo de sudor, dolor de músculos y su meta de librarse de todo aquello, arrancando por momentos los pensamientos depresivos que la atormentaban. No, no era fácil no tenerla cerca, y se arrepentía profundamente de todas las veces que la atacó injustamente, que la culpó por no buscar una manera decente de sacarlos adelante. Sabía que Hisana no había tenido otra opción, pero sus emociones eran tan confusas y contrarias respecto al recuerdo de ella.

-Una vuelta más -le indicó su instructor trotando junto a ella -Esto no es nada -le dijo al verla cansada -Tú puedes.

Ella asentía y obedecía a cada una de sus órdenes hasta llegar al agotamiento.

No era solo el trotar rodeando la mansión -donde cada persona que pasaba la quedaba mirando con curiosidad -luego era el saltar esas malditas barreras, algunas tan altas que la doblaban en estatura y de las cuales caía seguido siendo atajada por el muchacho antes que se estrellara contra el piso.

-Deberías dejar que me hiciera mierda en el piso alguna vez -le dijo cuando él la soltaba de su agarre.

-¿Y dejar que maltrate su noble trasero, Kuchiki-sama? Ni muerto -respondió indicándole que iniciara el circuito nuevamente. -El capitán cortaría mi cabeza. -Rukia bufó -Ya la apalearán suficiente cuando practique combate cuerpo a cuerpo… y ni hablar de las katanas. Esas duelen.

-¿Y qué pensaría, Hisagi-san , si le comento que estoy ansiosa por sentir ese dolor?

-Pensaría que será una oponente fuerte y con alta resistencia -respondió mirándola fijamente -Pero si me permite salirme del rol un segundo y aconsejarle algo… el dolor físico no apagará el que siente dentro.

Rukia sonrió triste.

-Podría salirse del rol más seguido, sensei…

Él se rascó la nuca disimulando su sorpresa, esperaba una amonestación ante su falta de respeto.

-Solo si salta ese muro -indicó el de la mansión -Y no la ayudaré con el rechazo. Deberá hacerlo sola.

-¿Ese es el valor de prestarme un momento de escucha?

Hisagi asintió. Era un nuevo desafío. Quizás necesitaba más del apoyo de alguien que no la conociera y no sintiera que podía juzgarla.

-¿Ha perdido a alguien? -se animó a preguntar.

-Las respuestas tienen otro valor…

-¿Y ese es?

-Lo pensaré. Dos circuitos más, aun tenemos ir por el condicionamiento.

-Usted no es un instructor, es un torturador…

-¿No quería dolor, señorita? Se acordará una semana completa de este entrenamiento.

.

Kira se había adelantado a la salida de la clase para alcanzar a Ichigo quien caminaba a paso rápido al comedor.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó -Horrible clase, ¿no?

-No podía prestar atención con el hambre que traigo…

-Haré algo en casa el viernes… estará Orihime, logré que papá me autorizara. Pensaba que podrías traer a Rukia-chan y así se distrae algo.

-¿Y por qué no le dices a Renji?

-Te estoy dando una mano, pero si prefieres le digo a él…

Ichigo se alzó de hombros.

-Me dio el corte definitivo -confesó.

-Claro -rió -Seguro

-De verdad, me dio duro… Y sé que tengo la culpa.

-No puedo imaginar lo que le hiciste para que esté así de enfadada.

-Tampoco te lo diré, me avergüenzo de mí mismo. -dijo el pelinaranja y su amigo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Kira guardó silencio un segundo, no sabía si debía contarle lo que Orihime le había confidenciado, lo que se comentaba entre los sirvientes. Pero al verlo así creyó que era lo correcto.

-Tal vez no es por ti que te dio el corte… -dejó caer -Los sirvientes comentan cosas… Hay alguien que ha ingresado constantemente a la mansión Kuchiki, alguien que estaría pasando tiempo con Rukia-chan. -Ichigo frunció el ceño -Dicen que lleva un par de meses, desde antes que Hisana-san muriera. Dicen que ni Mitsuki ni Mei lo comentan… dicen que es el prometido de Rukia… que es un pobre tipo al que le han ofrecido dinero por aceptar a la hermana de una concubina.

-Pero si ahora es noble…

-Nadie va a aceptarla de todas formas, ser adoptada por los Kuchiki solo le proporciona algunos beneficios y un esposo no es una de ellas.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Y quién es ese tipo?

-Shuuhei Hisagi.

.

-Hisagi

El moreno se volteó cuando se escuchó llamar para que le dieran de lleno en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo sentado. Se llevó la mano al sitio del golpe mirando a su agresor quien era sostenido por los brazos por un par de muchachos quienes le preguntaban si se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué mierda, Kurosaki? -exclamó el mayor poniéndose de pie, se sobó la cara -¿Qué te pasa? -no estaba enfadado, más bien perplejo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pasa, imbécil!

Hisagi se acercó a él y le indicó a los chicos que sostenían a Ichigo que lo soltaran. El pelinaranja iba a lanzarse a golpearlo otra vez, pero el mayor fue más rápido y lo controló con una llave.

-Cálmate y podemos hablarlo.

-Hablarlo una mierda -gruñó, Hisagi lo soltó, Ichigo se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos amenazante -Mantente lejos de ella. Voy muy en serio.

El moreno entendió a quien se refería. ¿De donde había sacado esa idea? Suspiró divertido por la situación.

-No me interesa tu novia, Kurosaki -le dijo en tono pacífico. -Si voy donde ella es simplemente porque estoy entrenándola.

-¿Entrenándola? ¿Para qué?

-Para dar examen de ingreso al Gotei 13, claro… no iba a ser en matemáticas.

Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿Ingresar al Gotei? ¿Ella? No podía creerlo.

-Yo… no… yo no lo sabía…

-No tendrías porqué saberlo -se alzó de hombros despreocupado -Los nobles no hablan de lo que hacen sus criados… o esta vez han hablado con la mente sucia que tienen -Ichigo ignoró ese tonito de resentimiento social -¿Por qué otro motivo podría yo estar frecuentando a tu novia?

No, Ichigo no se refería a que no supiera que él fuera su tutor, era que no sabía que tuviese un tutor siquiera, era que no sabía siquiera que la estaban entrenando.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada -continuó Hisagi -No le diré a Kuchiki-sama el numerito que acabas de armar. No soy soplón y no se me paga por hacer vida social con ella… se me paga para hacer de ella un material donde el Capitán Kuchiki pueda empezar a trabajar. ¿O esperabas que él hiciera lo básico? Y, por cierto, necesito el dinero así que no vayas haciendo movidas si es que tienes un poco de conciencia en esa cabeza vistosa tuya. -Ichigo frunció el ceño. -¿Algo más Kurosaki o puedo ir a ponerme hielo?

Ichigo guardó silencio y bajó la vista al suelo. El moreno se dio media vuelta para ir a la enfermería. Por la tarde tenía que ir donde los Kuchiki y no quería verse como un delincuente juvenil, ni dar explicaciones a su estudiante… menos mentirle para proteger a ese mocoso impulsivo.

.

 _Un poquito de contexto en este capítulo. Me quedo corta en los entrenamientos de Rukia y para muchos serían una lata (aburrimiento) pero me encanta hacerla sudar jajaja. Siguen las intrigas y no va a parar._

 _Me encanta Kaien de pepito grillo. No culpen a Rukia por ser tan odiosa, hasta a mí me tiene algo exasperada, pero no creo que si se le murió la hermana va a estar en condiciones de andar resolviendo los temas con Ichigo… ella solo quiere que la escuchen. Y no va a ser nuestro héroe, claro, tiene serios conflictos con él._

 _Ya saben, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, amor y aportes (tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias), al botón review abajo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Yo de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia que me tiene tan enganchada. Sin más los invito a leer y espero que se diviertan!_

 _._

Parte III: La princesa del rukongai

Capítulo 9:

-Necesito ayuda -Ichigo ingresaba a la habitación de Kaien.

El mayor dejó su caligrafía de lado.

-Estaba muy concentrado, zanahorio -gruñó -¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo tiempo para tus enredos amorosos? ¿O es porque cierta basurita del rukongai entrena a tu novia? Ah, no. Cierto que no es tu novia porque fuiste un pelmazo. -le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda -No te preocupes por Hisagi, es inofensivo. -agregó despreocupado. -Yo me preocuparía porque tú mismo te boicoteas… vas a su casa y lo primero que haces es insistirle con el tema. Pedazo de idiota, murió su hermana y esperas que tenga cabeza y corazón para pensar en ti… bruto. Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres.

-Y tú sí -respondió sarcástico.

-Tengo novia, punto para mí. -rebatió, Ichigo no pudo más que darle la razón -¿Por qué no aceptas su amistad? Escúchala, reconquístala. Le gustaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo… y cuando lo hagas, pedirás su mano a Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Me matará.

-¡Ay, claro que no! Eres una excelente opción si me preguntas.

Ichigo se sentó junto a la caligrafía de Kaien, el mayor hizo lo mismo.

-Eres realmente pésimo -comentó el pelinaranja apreciando el trabajo de su primo -¿Por qué crees que tío Byakuya me aceptará?

-Primero, eres su sobrino. No precisamente el favorito, yo tampoco le agrado, por cierto. -reflexionó -Segundo, un compromiso con Rukia-chan logrará una tregua entre los clanes. -aclaró -y tercero, serás oficial del gotei y le dará poder sobre ti… podrá seguir controlando a Rukia, aun cuando esté fuera de su casa. ¡Puros beneficios!

Ichigo lo miró desconfiado. Tenía todo a favor, excepto el favor de Rukia. Menudo lío y todo por su bocota. Las palabras de Kaien, sin embargo le daban ánimos.

-Hay una fiestita en donde los Omaeda el sábado, de hecho estamos considerados… ¿por qué no te ofreces a acompañar a Rukia-chan?

-No creo que vaya…

-Irá, compromiso social. Se nota que no te criaste entre las familias principales. -lo miró burlón -Hay cláusulas que deben seguirse al pie de la letra. -le acercó papel y lápiz -Escríbele una nota, se la dejas personalmente a Nanami, le va a encantar… ah, y recálcale que van como amigos.

Ichigo asintió y comenzó a escribir. Kaien seguía atentamente la labor.

-Buena caligrafía… otro punto a favor.

Ichigo le sonrió, definitivamente su primo lograba subirle el ánimo.

.

Rukia se miraba frente al espejo probándose el nuevo kimono que Byakuya le había encargado para la fiesta donde Omaeda. Orihime aplaudía de la emoción.

-Es de ensueño, Rukia-chan -exclamó y se acercó a tocarlo y repasar los bordados con los dedos -Te ves tan linda.

-Quisiera que tuviésemos la misma talla como cuando éramos niñas… podríamos intercambiar algunos. -Orihime se sentó al tiempo que Rukia se quitaba el kimono -¿No irás donde los Omaeda?

-No creo que sea correcto… Kira-san está algo molesta con mamá últimamente. Otosan le ha dado muchas regalías y tú sabes que Kira-san no separa las cosas -Rukia asintió, su amiga tomó al conejo y le acomodó las orejas -Está muy viejo.

-No puedo deshacerme de él -sonrió, Orihime se lo entregó -Me recuerda a Hisana… a esos tiempos en que estábamos los tres y Nii-sama hacía todo por consentirme.

-Aún lo hace…

-Es verdad -dejó a su conejo sobre el tocador. -Ayúdame a quitarme esto. Hisagi-sensei vendrá dentro de media hora.

-Es tan guapo -suspiró Orihime.

-Hime-chan -rio la morena -A ti te gustan todos: Ishida, Ichigo, ese chico raro que trabaja en casa de Ishida, ese del maquillaje extraño… y ahora Hisagi -se rio aun más fuerte.

-Asume que es guapo.

-Solo tengo ojos para un hombre

-¿Ichigo?

-No, Nii-sama. Le debo mi vida y devoción absoluta. Las relaciones románticas no son lo mío. -concluyó.

Pronto Rukia estuvo en su ropa de entrenamiento y despidiendo a Orihime en la puerta. Coincidentemente Hisagi llegaba por la diestra e Ichigo por la izquierda. Los cuatro ante la puerta. Orihime estaba en la gloria y Rukia tuvo que prácticamente echarla.

-Nos vemos dentro, Kuchiki-sama -le indicó el moreno -Kurosaki -se despidió del muchacho y partió dentro de la mansión.

-No se llevan muy bien, veo.

-Es un sujeto algo entrometido -bufó -Por cierto, venía a dejarte un mensaje, pero ya que estás aquí quería preguntarte si podemos ir juntos el sábado. -Rukia se mordió el labio -Como amigos, claro.

La chica lo miró un instante.

-No quiero apresurar las cosas, Ichigo. -dijo con honestidad -Creo que ir juntos es comprometedor y no quiero sembrarte la ilusión que he solucionado los temas contigo, porque estoy muy lejos de hacerlo. -Ichigo bajó la vista al suelo -Iré con mi familia… pero -el chico la miró -Siempre podemos pasar el rato juntos… con Renji.

-Te cobraré la palabra

-Nos vemos, Ichigo.

Se adentró en la mansión.

.

La opulencia de los Omaeda no tenía límites. Los jardines eran perfectos y mucho más ostentosos que los de la mansión Kuchiki, estaban completamente adornados por lámparas de papel y luces que daban un ambiente que combinaba perfectamente con el cálido día de verano. Tres meses habían pasado de la muerte de Hisana y era la primera vez que salía de casa a un evento de las familias, y primera vez como una Kuchiki.

No podía sino sentirse observaba por todos, aun cuando nada en ella podía denotar que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Mei había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella, aun así las mujeres la miraban displicentes, pero pudo notar un par de miradas de aprobación de algunos muchachos y uno que otro viejo con cara de depravado.

-Te ves hermosa, Rukia-chan -Kira llegaba junto a ella junto con Ishida.

-Ese kimono es perfecto -admiró Uryu -Permiso -tocó la tela de la manga -Seda de la más fina, el bordado es impresionante, trae fibras de oro puedo ver.

-Byakuya-sama te consiente demasiado -comentó Renji -Te trae como a una princesa.

-Pues a mí me parece una -Ichigo aparecía junto a los chicos.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Baboso -se burló Uryu, Rukia se volvió muy roja -Creo que sobramos, amigos.

-Para nada -exclamó Ichigo -¿Cierto, Rukia? -ella asintió dándole la razón -Omaeda-sama nuevamente raya en lo extravagante. ¿Vieron los leones de piedra que tiene por fuentes? -los chicos negaron -Vamos, les enseño.

El grupo se perdió entre la gente. Y no solo eran leones, dragones de papel ondeaban al viento en altos mástiles. Los sirvientes pasaban con bandejas cargadas de los más finos manjares.

-Efto efta muu buebo -comentó Renji con la boca y meneando la mitad de su bocado frente a su rostro.

Ichigo asintió con la boca aun más llena y dos pasteles en cada mano.

-No puedo creer que sean tan vulgares -bufó Uryu con un vasillo de té de jazmín en la mano -Como si no comieran en casa.

-De hecho, Uryu-kun -interrumpió Rukia -Nii-sama es muy austero normalmente, dice que el ostentar no es de nobles.

-Omaeda es noble… -mencionó Kira, la chica se alzó de hombros.

-Iré por más té…

-Te acompaño -Renji se le acercó -Me dio una sed horrible. -Kira alzó la mano indicando que se sumaba.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron a solas. El chico terminaba rápidamente sus bocadillos.

-Pero que sed más conveniente -bromeó Rukia mirando a su amigo.

-Coincidencia, además no debes quedarte sola con lemmings dando vueltas -le indicó a las chicas junto a la fuente a unos metros. -Te miran muy feo…

Pero la presencia de Ichigo para nada impidió que Midori y compañía se acercaran a Rukia. El pelinaranja dio un par de pasos para enfrentarlas dejando a la chica tras de él. La morena le tomó el brazo suavemente indicándole que podía con ellas.

-Kuchiki-san -la saludó Midori con malicia -Felicidades por tu ingreso a la nobleza, supongo que lo mereces, te has esforzado varios años para agradarle a Kuchiki-sama… me pregunto qué cosas has hecho para agradarle tanto.

-Suficiente, Midori -le advirtió Ichigo.

-Déjala, Ichigo, solo pueden salir idioteces de su boca. No vale la pena siquiera prestarle atención. -apretó su agarre en el brazo del muchacho -Vamos por algo de beber.

Ichigo tomó la delantera pasando por el lado de Midori y sus amigas, la chica detuvo a Rukia cuando pasó junto a ella.

-Lindo Kimono -apreció -sería una lástima que se arruinara con algo.

Rukia detectó el vaso de jugo rojo en las manos de otra chica. Fue más rápida y se lo empujó para que la muchacha se manchara. Midori gritó junto con su amiga accidentada.

-Maldita basura del rukongai -se le lanzó encima, pero Rukia la esquivó y por la nuca la hizo caer al suelo. Midori la miró de su posición, al tiempo que sus amigas se agachaban a asistirla. -Te crees gran cosa ahora que ostentas ese apellido -se puso de pie -Pero sigues siendo la misma rata de alcantarilla… ¿no sabes lo que dicen en los pasillos de los sirvientes?

-Suficiente, nos vamos -Ichigo trató de arrastrar a Rukia pero ella se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

-Nada de lo que digan me interesa.

-Puede que esto sí… después siempre es interesante cuando las malas lenguas hablan que la nueva Kuchiki se revuelca con su instructor, otra rata del rukongai. Tal para cual.

Rukia iba a lanzarse sobre ella pero Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro.

-No voy a dejar que hables así de Rukia -le advirtió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Kurosaki-kun? ¿Golpearme? ¿Cómo golpeaste a la rata inmunda que se acuesta con tu novia?

Los muchachos se acercaron rápidamente cuando vieron a Ichigo cargando a Rukia y ésta pataleando que la soltara para acabar con una maliciosa Midori que ahora reía saliendo del lugar con sus amigas.

-¡La voy a matar! -Ichigo la bajó -¡Y tú sabías esos rumores! -la indicó con el dedo -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Son pura mierda, Rukia, no creo ni una palabra.

Los chicos los miraban atentamente, Renji se acercó a su hermana y la tomó del hombro.

-Odio este maldito mundo -exclamó -Cuando sea shinigami juro que no volveré nunca.

-Vamos dentro, arruinaste tu peinado… y como no tienes a Orihime… -la arrastró con él.

Kira se los quedó mirando.

-Uryu tiene serios problemas -suspiró.

Renji guardaba silencio. Ichigo intercambió miradas con él.

-Kira, tú eres el experto… -habló el pelirrojo -Necesitamos una buena broma, épica.

El rubio sonrió macabro.

-¿Épica? -preguntó -¿Nivel de crueldad?

-Nivel Ginasai-sensei en examen de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los muchachos se acercaron para escuchar las instrucciones de Kira.

.

Rukia andaba en busca de Renji, también haciéndole el quite a Midori que se había puesto como objetivo de la noche incordiarla.

-¡Dónde diablos está!

Miraba hacia todos lados, pasó junto a un grupo de adultos donde reconoció a Kira-sama y los padres de Ichigo, entre otros que supuso eran los padres de Uryu porque había mucho parecido entre la mujer y su amigo.

Dobló junto a un arbusto enorme perfectamente podado. Ahí a la lejanía pudo ver a su hermano conversando con una chica… ¿No era Akiko la amiga de Midori? Se rio bajito… con que ahora tenía con qué defenderse. Iba a devolverse, pero se escuchó nombrar por los adultos y se dispuso a afinar el oído.

-Rukia Kuchiki… cuando Uryu lo mencionó no lo pude creer. ¿En qué estaba pensando Byakuya? -dijo el padre del moreno. -Una cosa fue casarse con su concubina…

-No entiendo cómo el clan aprobó eso -agregó su esposa.

-No lo hizo de hecho -interrumpió Kira-sama. -De todas formas y por mucho que pareces no pasar a esa chiquilla permites que se junte con tu hijo…

-Nada que hacer, es la hermana de Renji… el caso es diferente con él, será shinigami igual que Uryu. Supongo que puedo hacer caso omiso de la procedencia mientras no se involucre más con esa chica.

-¿Más? -preguntó Masaki. Ishida ladeó la cabeza dando a entender algo más intimo -Claro, ella sigue siendo una chiquilla del rukongai, no importa el apellido que ahora tenga, no puede borrar su pasado.

Rukia se mordió los labios y sintió que la respiración se le volvía trémula. Sin ser vista ni oída se perdió entre la gente.

-Pero Ichigo está prendado de esa chiquilla desde que iba en la escuela… no puedo sino apoyar a mi hijo, y si es la chica que ama, aunque tenga que enemistarme con todo el clan, le daré mi bendición. -concluyó la mujer.

-Es una buena alianza a la que no me opondría -agregó Isshin -Podría enmendar un poco el daño que ocasionó Tsuda hace diez años… ya van a ser once.

-De ninguna manera piensen, tú y el clan, que van a poder reincorporarse a las familias principales casando a Ichigo con esa muchacha -advirtió Rihan Kira.

-Esa muchacha como la llamas tiene nombre y más rango que tú -respondió Isshin -Podrías dejar ser tan displicente.

Rihan soltó un bufido con ademán despreocupado.

-Más de la mitad del clan Kuchiki está de acuerdo conmigo -dijo con convicción -Esa muchachita no es más que una vergüenza, tanto como su hermana… Debieron quedarse en el lugar que les corresponde.

Masaki arregló su cabello.

-Me perdonarán, pero me retiro -hizo una venia -No voy a escuchar cómo se denigra a un par de mujeres que no tienen la culpa de dónde provienen y el destino que les tocó.

Se retiró para perderse entre la gente. Isshin suspiró. Si Kira no le cayera tan bien ya lo habría mandado a buena parte, sin embargo era solo un noble más, criado como tal. No se le podía pedir apertura de mente.

-Vamos a joder a Kazuo Kuchiki -propuso -Nada como irritarlo para pasar un buen rato.

-Ya que no podemos molestar al líder como en los viejos tiempos, bueno es el primo -Kira palmoteó la espalda de su amigo. -Si nos disculpan -le dijo a los padres de Uryu.

Se retiraron del lugar. Mientras al otro lado del jardín Rukia pedía permiso a Byakuya para retirarse so pretexto de sentirse indispuesta. Eso le dio la excusa perfecta para acompañar a su hermana a casa y retirarse, arruinándole de paso la conquista a Renji.

Al llegar a casa, Rukia se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta corrediza para admirar el jardín. En otra situación hubiera recurrido a Mitsuki por consuelo, incluso a Mei… pero ahora era diferente. Ellas solo le dirían que los adultos hablaban desde la envidia y el recelo al clan Kuchiki, que a su debido tiempo acabarían por aceptarlo. Sin embargo eso no era lo que más le dolía… era que fueran los padres de Ichigo. Ahora entendía de su propuesta y también comprendía que sus promesas actuales de concretar algo más serían imposibles.

No podía acudir a Nii-sama en busca de apoyo, hablarle de chicos le daba vergüenza, menos a Renji ya que Ichigo era su amigo y no quería dejarlo al medio, ya que sabía que siempre la apoyaría a ella. Orihime tampoco era una opción, hablarle a ella sería como burlarse de su posición dentro de las familias nobles… y con ella se acaban sus posibilidades de sacarse la mierda que la consumía.

Suspiró y se fijó en el muro que rodeaba la mansión. Se puso de pie y desató el obi con dificultad, se quitó el kimono quedando únicamente con la yukata blanca que llevaba bajo. Bajó al césped y frunció el ceño. Tomó algo de impulso y se lanzó contra el muro, rechazó demasiado cerca y se dio contra el concreto. Cayó sentada en el suelo, no había ahora nadie que impidiera que se diera duro.

Se puso de pie, sacudió su trasero, volvió a tomar distancia. Volvió a correr hacia el muro, otro golpe, otra caída. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla que había recibido el violento azote. Miró hacia arriba era enorme. Volvió a retroceder.

A la distancia Byakuya la observaba en silencio, cada uno tenía sus maneras de luchar contra el dolor. Y la acompañó hasta entrada la madrugada cuando la vio alcanzar el borde del muro, luego de tantos intentos. Se apoyó de las piernas contra la pared para darse un último impulso que la llevó a quedar con el abdomen en el borde, se acomodó para sentarse a horcadas sobre el muro. La chica miró al cielo y la vio sonreír, no pudo evitar imitar el gesto. Se volteó y regresó a su habitación.

.

 _¡Pero qué difícil le toca a Rukia! Al menos tiene a Ichigo para que la defienda junto con el trío dinámico de sus amigos. Esto solo se sigue complicando. Me encantó incorporar a Orihime con su inocencia y simpatía. Nada de hints Ichihime para que no se asusten. Como pudieron darse cuenta ella es una enamorada del amor y le gustan todos los medianamente guapos_ , _simplemente adorable. Ya saben, los comentarios al botón review abajo._

 _PD: cada vez que escribo un capítulo me imagino una serie adolescente tipo The OC xD no puedo evitarlo jaja. (Si no la vio, hágalo)._


	10. Chapter 10

_Holi! He regresado con otro capítulo. En particular me ha gustado mucho, finalmente he logrado salir del OoC Jeje. Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan. A leer!_

 _._

Parte III: La princesa del rukongai

Capítulo 10

Era otoño. El tiempo había pasado veloz, pensaba mientras veía como uno de los jardineros barría las amarillentas hojas del césped. Él no notaba su presencia, claro, de otro modo hubiera huido de su campo visual. Rukia recordaba eso muy bien " _no deben ser vistos ni oidos_ ".

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí, Kuchiki-san -su entrenador le hablaba a su espalda, Rukia se volteó -¿Porqué no estás lista? -vio que vestía un kimono verde con motivos de mariposa -¿Estás enferma o algo así?

La morena se volvió hacia el jardín, el hombre que barría las hojas detectó la presencia de ambos jóvenes y se retiró no sin antes hacer una amplia venia a la señorita.

-Hoy se cumplen seis meses de la muerte de mi hermana…

-Oh, lo lamento… no sabía -se disculpó -Lo dejaremos para mañana, entonces. -ella asintió en silencio. -Bueno, me retiro…

Iba a regresar sobre sus pasos.

-Hisagi-san… -lo llamó -¿Podrías quedarte?

-No creo que sea prudente… -le respondió -No se me contrató para acompañarte, además ya sabes los rumores que corrieron un tiempo. La gente habla…

Rukia suspiró.

-Entiendo… tienes razón -su voz era triste, quizás con un dejo de decepción. -Hace un tiempo dijiste que si saltaba el muro podrías salirte del rol alguna vez… -lo miró -¿No cumples tus promesas?

El moreno bufó, tenía razón. No era de los que faltara a su palabra y supuso que la chica solo necesitaba que la escucharan. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio, él recordaba todo lo que había escuchado de ella cuando habló con sus amigos de la academia sobre su nuevo trabajo.

 _-Dicen que el Capitán Kuchiki la tiene escondida para que nadie la vea -comentó Shunsuke Iwata._

 _-¿A quién? -preguntó Hisagi dejando la katana de entrenamiento junto a las otras._

 _-A su hermana -respondió imitando el anterior movimiento de su compañero -Dicen que es hermosa, dulce y delicada._

El muchacho miró de reojo a la morena. Sí era linda, pero de dulce y delicada tenía poco. Quizás al principio daba la impresión de ser una perfecta dama, pero no en vano ya llevaban cerca de ocho meses de entrenamiento y había podido constatar que era contestona, fuerte y muy directa cuando se encontraba molesta… y sí, consentida.

La vio sonreír y se preguntó en qué pensaba.

-Nii-sama mandó poner un columpio en ese árbol -indicó con el dedo -Renji me impulsaba fuerte y jugábamos a saltar cuando el columpio estuviera en lo más alto. -rio -Ahora me da risa… yo era muy buena en ello, pero una vez fue tan fuerte que al saltar me di contra la madera -tocó con su mano el borde -Me volé los dos dientes de arriba -se llevó inconscientemente los dedos a su boca. -Hisana estaba preocupada que luego me quedara sin dientes definitivos. Incluso llegó a pedirle a Nii-sama que hablara con la capitana de la cuarta división para que viera si se podía hacer algo… fue gracioso.

Hisagi guardaba silencio. No era momento de interrumpir ni opinar.

Ella volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos un buen tiempo.

-Mi hermana era la concubina de Nii-sama -soltó de pronto.

-Lo sé -respondió mirándola, ella seguía con la vista al frente.

-Recuerdo el día que Mitsuki nos trajo acá -su voz era profunda -Nos dijo que viviríamos acá porque mi hermana había sido protegida por Nii-sama… yo creía que se iba a convertir en una princesa…

Quiso decirle que no correspondía que le hablara de esas cosas. Ella tenía amigos, no debía estarle confiando eso, menos con el tipo de relación que compartían… académica y laboral. Pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-No entendía en mi inocencia que el rol de mi hermana no era más que…

Suficiente.

-Escúchame un segundo -la interrumpió -La vida en el rukongai es dura, sobre todo para una mujer. No sé el contexto de tu hermana y tampoco me concierne. Pero las decisiones que alguien tome no deben ser cuestionadas, sus razones habrá tenido… o no vio salida. Gracias a ella ahora estás aquí.

-¿Y a qué precio?

-El que tú quieras ponerle -respondió -Si consideras que has pagado un alto precio por las decisiones de tu hermana, plantéate el porqué de ese precio. ¿Has perdido más que ganado? Yo no lo creo. Has ganado una familia, un hermano que vela por ti y que ha sabido darte todo lo que tu hermana quería para ti… Hablas de consentida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Tú? Tú no eres más que…

-Si vas a decirme algún insulto, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me pidió salirme del rol. -se puso de pie -Lamento lo de tu hermana, y espero que no sigas culpándola por querer darte todo lo que pudo. -hizo una venia -Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-san.

Se perdió por el pasillo. Rukia apretó los puños y dientes. ¡Estúpido Hisagi! ¿Qué se creía qué era para hablarle de ese modo? Altanera rata de alcantarilla, basura del rukongai… Se detuvo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos. Ella no era mejor que Midori después de todo.

.

-Ichigo-kun -lo llamó uno de los sirvientes asomándose por la puerta entreabierta. -Lo buscan.

-¿Quién? -preguntó más para sí que para el sirviente.

Antes que el hombre le contestara se dirigió al salón. No menor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su superior de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Hisagi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenas tardes, Kurosaki, lindo día ¿no? Me preguntaba si no tenías nada que hacer el día de hoy…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una cita conmigo? No sabía que eras de esos…

-Idiota -masculló.

Lo miró con molestia. ¿Por qué estaba ahí siquiera? ¿Qué le interesaba a él lo que le pasaba a esa niña consentida? ¿Por qué se molestaba en visitar a ese otro consentido? Tal para cual.

-Hoy se cumplen seis meses de la muerte de Kuchiki-sama -le dijo -Qué haces aquí me pregunto, cuando dejas a tu novia sola con sus recuerdos y remordimientos…

Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿Por qué el sabía eso? ¿Por qué estaba ahí informándole?

-No, no llevo la cuenta. Solo estuve ahí como todas las tardes para entrenarla, y… bueno, comprenderás que no hubo tal entrenamiento. -hizo una pausa -No la dejes sola, Kurosaki. Ella necesita hablar con alguien y creo que eres la mejor opción.

Ichigo asintió aun sorprendido. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No era de su incumbencia, pero aún así estaba ahí, aun cuando entre ellos se había formado una enemistad… producto en estricto rigor por los celos de Ichigo. Odiaba cuando Rukia le hablaba de Hisagi, odiaba pensar que él pasaba las tardes con ella. Se hacía ideas en su cabeza que nada tenían que ver con la realidad, pero que de todas formas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Pero en ese instante se estableció una tregua.

-Gracias, Hisagi.

El moreno se retiró de la sala sin más.

.

-Yo creía que se iba a convertir en una princesa… -hizo una pausa y miró al pelinaranja -Pero no entendía el papel que ella jugaba en esta casa.

Comenzaba a caer la noche, aun en el jardín la había encontrado. Había salido una hora después de que Hisagi abandonara su casa. Antes debía hablar con Kaien.

 _-No se te ocurra decir algo estúpido como mencionar lo del concubinato._

 _-Ya aprendí -respondió a su primo molesto que siempre recalcara eso. -De hecho he pasado invicto desde el verano._

 _-Uy, te felicito -sarcasmo. -Solo… déjala hablar. Así es como ellas ponen en orden sus pensamientos. -sonrió pasando un brazo por sus hombros -Y abrázala, hazle saber que estás con ella y para ella._

 _-Puede que me golpee… la hubieras visto con Midori. Me dio algo de miedo._

 _-Calzonudo -rio._

-Hisana siempre se sacrificó por nosotros y hay cosas de las que no se enorgullecía -guardó silencio -Pero creo que no tuvo otra opción… y tal vez tampoco la tuvo cuando Nii-sama la tomó como concubina. Quizás las mujeres no tienen más opciones si no toman el camino del ejército o tienen una posición medianamente importante.

-No lo sabía…

Ella negó suavemente.

-No tenías porqué… no es algo que se hable a menudo. -continuó -Siempre me dije que nunca dejaría que alguien me obligara a tomar el camino de Nee-chan… aun cuando era lo que se esperaba de mí. -lo miró -¿A qué otra cosa podía aspirar? Pero decidí que cambiaría eso… y Nii-sama me apoyó. -se sonrió -Siempre pensé que él era una especie de captor de Nee-chan. Que la obligaba a permanecer junto a él a cambio de hacerse cargo de nosotros… lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Mi hermana se sometía a él a cambio de comodidades… para mí no era más que una prostituta cara. -se mordió el labio. -Para mí eso es una concubina… una vulgar puta… por eso cuando tú…

-¿Podemos olvidarlo, por favor? No sé cómo decirte que lo lamento, que no era lo que quería decir… solo quería… si tío Byakuya había podido hacerlo, yo también.

Rukia le sonrió ladeado.

-Eso ya pasó… -cerró los ojos -Ya te he perdonado.

Ichigo sintió que ese peso que cargaba en su corazón durante todos esos meses desaparecía y una cálida sensación lo recorría.

-Gracias -sonreía como idiota.

Ella asintió y abrió sus ojos.

-No voy a insistirte, pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado… y las cosas ahora pueden ser diferentes… cuando quieras y si realmente así lo quieres.

¿Eso no era una insistencia? Se preguntó Rukia en su mente. No podía culparlo, ella quería sinceramente aceptarlo, pero…

-Ichigo, yo… no puedo. Seguimos siendo de diferentes mundos...

-Eso no es cierto, ya no.

Rukia apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no entiendes un no? ¿No entiendes que mi apellido no ha cambiado nada? Entiende, para todos sigo siendo lo mismo que cuando llegué a esta casa.

Ichigo se exasperó.

-Dime que no es lo que quieres y te dejaré en paz.

La morena guardó silencio.

-Me importa una real mierda que opine gente que no tiene valor para mí. -sentenció el muchacho.

-¿Y si el rechazo viniera de más cerca? -el chico la quedó mirando intrigado por su cuestionamiento -Entiende, no importa lo que queramos, hay cosas más importantes…

-¿Cómo los títulos nobiliario? -bufó -No digas idioteces.

-¡Idioteces dices tú! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo! Llevas más tiempo que yo en este mundo ¡Deberías saber como funcionan las cosas!

-¡Pues parece que no se tanto como tú! -exclamó burlón.

-¡Así parece! -le respondió -Idiota -murmuró.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Hasta que por fin sacaste tu carácter! ¡No soy más idiota que tú con tu mugre de argumentos que no tienen ningún sentido!

-¿Con qué derecho me dices idiota?

-Tú lo dijiste primero… marcaste la pauta. -se puso de pie -Doy por terminada esta conversación antes que alguno de los dos diga cosas que realmente no quiere decir.

Rukia se puso de pie para encararlo.

-¡Cobarde! -alzó la voz -Huyes de mí porque no puedes rebatir mis argumentos. ¿Y así aspiras a prometerme? ¡Por mí puedes irte a la mierda!

-Repítelo -exigió.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -gritó.

Ichigo la tomó bruscamente por las mejillas y la besó. Rukia trató de soltarse golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños, pero finalmente se dejó hacer siguiendo el contacto. Descansó las manos en el pecho del muchacho y las deslizó suave hasta rodearlo por el cuello con sus brazos. Se deleitaba con el sabor de su boca, con la firme determinación de robarle el aliento, con el movimiento de sus labios que la invitaban a seguirlo en aquel profundo contacto.

-No -lo empujó suavemente, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo. -No -repitió -No lo hagas más difícil te lo ruego…

-Y seguiré haciéndolo difícil, convertiré tu vida en un infierno hasta que te convenzas que estoy dispuesto a todo por tenerte a mi lado.

Ella lo miró indecisa.

-Yo te…

-Calla, no necesito escucharlo, Ichigo. Márchate, por favor. Déjame sola…

Iba a insistir pero no era el momento, definitivamente había ido muy lejos. Debía dejarla… por ahora.

-De acuerdo -le acarició la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Lo vio perderse por el pasillo. Llevó sus manos al pecho y soltó un suspiro trémulo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué?

.

 _Malvada escritora que los hace sufrir! Por fin aflora el carácter de Rukia. Pobre Ichigo! Los enredos solo van en aumento. ¿Le dirá Rukia lo que escuchó? De qué se trata la broma magistral que Kira ha planeado para vengarse de las lemmings? Por qué Hisagi está ayudando a Ichigo? Se viene, se viene… nos vemos en la siguiente entrega._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola, traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que me divierte tanto escribir… bueno, algunos capítulos más que otros, este estuvo especialmente divertido. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

 _PD: suena en mi reproductor "talking to the moon" de bruno mars… alguien más cree que es un tremendo fanservice ichiruki? Porque yo sí jajajaja._

 _._

Parte III: La princesa del rukongai

Capítulo 11:

-Siento como te hablé ayer… -se disculpó Rukia al encontrarse con Hisagi en el campo de entrenamiento.

-No tiene importancia -su tono de voz denotaba otra cosa -¿Ves esos tableros? -le indicó unas placas de madera a la distancia, ella asintió -Hoy tratarás de darles con un ataque certero. Toma un segundo para concentrarte, Hado 73.

Rukia suspiró. Se la ponía difícil. Hasta la semana pasada habían llegado solo hasta el 50, si bien sabía el resto, no esperaba un salto tan grande.

-¿Estás intentando demostrarme que eres mucho mejor que yo? -dijo con un tono de molestia -Sé que estoy muy por debajo de ti, y sé que estás molesto… no es necesario que la cargues.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo o no? -preguntó en tono impositivo.

-No. Hasta que cambies tu actitud.

-Hado 73 -le indicó manteniendo el tono.

Rukia lejos de enfadarse hizo un puchero. La había fregado en grande, pero sabía que la única manera de lograr que su sensei cambiara su actitud era cambiar la propia antes.

Se concentró en el objetivo bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenador.

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos -la energía se concentraba en su mano, podía sentir su calor -¡Hado 73, soren sokatsui!

Una especie de bola azul salió disparada de su mano para alcanzar el objetivo logrando una explosión mediocre que derribó el panel destruyéndolo parcialmente.

Miró a Hisagi.

-Otra vez -fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de él. -Concéntrate esta vez, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Otro suspiro, volvió a ponerse en guardia. Realizó el encantamiento y otro ataque dio al segundo objetivo algo más destructivo.

-Otra vez

Tercer objetivo destruido.

-Otra vez

Cuarto objetivo destruido.

-Otra vez

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó la chica -Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad. No me trates como si fuera…

-¿Cómo si fueras qué? ¿Mi alumna? Los roles están claramente definidos, señorita. -Otra vez.

-Eres injusto

-¿Y qué si lo soy? -preguntó con ese tono impositivo -Colmaste mi paciencia y eso es bastante difícil. No estoy aquí para que me faltes al respeto. Vas a trabajar o me voy.

La chica bajó la vista un segundo. Se concentró y lanzó el encantamiento al quinto objetivo. Resultado, una destrucción perfecta.

-¡Lo sabía! Perfecto -exclamó el muchacho entusiasmado -¡Eres increíble!

-¿Qué diablos, Hisagi? -exclamó la chica -¿A que mierda juegas?

-Llevarte al límite y lo logré, soy el mejor -se sonrió orgulloso. –Funcionas mejor a presión emocional, haberlo sabido y utilizaba esa técnica antes. Poco pedagógico, pero muy efectivo.

-Eres… eres… -suspiró y lo miró de reojo -Despreciable…

Él le revolvió el cabello.

-Y tú tienes talento, Kuchiki-san -le dijo de buen humor -Ya que sabemos de lo que eres capaz, sigamos.

Se volvió hacia unos paneles de reemplazo junto al muro.

-Dame una mano -le dijo cargando uno de los paneles -Así avanzamos más rápido.

Ella le sonrió y tomó uno de los paneles. Volvían a estar en buenos términos, no supo porqué pero eso le trajo un sentimiento de alivio.

 _._

Las primeras nieves comenzaban a caer, Ichigo las limpió de su abrigo antes de ingresar a la mansión Kuchiki. Los guardias le dieron acceso sin cuestionamiento, su presencia era regular por un lado, por el otro, esa noche había una reunión en casa.

Desde aquella vez que con Rukia compartieron ese encuentro algo intempestivo que no se encontraban a solas, como ya lo había prometido ella. Siempre con compañía. Claro que hace un mes rompieron esa regla y todo resultó en un desate de sus sentimientos.

-Ya se te extrañaba por este lugar -comentó Uryu al verlo ingresar a la sala, música de fondo, los amigos reunidos alrededor de la baja mesa. -Ya empezaban a preguntar por ti -miró a las chicas, quienes se hicieron las desentendidas.

Ichigo pasó a tomar asiento junto a Rukia, ese lugar estaba disponible a propósito. Adoraba a sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó sumándose a la conversación.

-De que voy a buscar a Nanami para que traiga más té. –Rukia se levantó de la mesa para salir de la habitación.

Ichigo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación so pretexto de ir al baño. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para dar con la imagen de Rukia perderse por la esquina derecha. Aceleró el paso para darle alcance, la tomó por el antebrazo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la chica volteándose hacia él.

-Convertir tu vida en un infierno –la apegó a él, acercó su rostro al de la morena pudo respirar del aliento trémulo de su boca al sentirlo cerca –Te dije que lo haría y cumplo mis promesas… -Rukia no se movió ni para acceder ni para rechazarlo.

-Ichigo, déjalo, por favor –su voz era suave, un susurro.

-Nunca –le dijo a contralabios –Bésame.

Ella negó suavemente, solo provocando que sus labios se rozaran. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Jugaba con sus sentimientos, jurando que aquello era posible, que era real y no un ingenuo sueño. Ella no podía dejarse doblegar tan fácil, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía. Y ahí estaba él, sus labios entre abiertos, la respiración en su boca. La chica subió sus manos a la nuca del chico y capturó su boca en un ávido beso. No podía evitarlo, no tenía autocontrol, no sintiéndolo tan cerca. Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo posesivo, rodeando su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos no dejándole escapatoria. Giró para atrincarla contra una pared y poder apegarse aún más contra ella. Ella soltó un quejido al sentirse golpear contra el muro, un sonido que murió en la boca de su pareja. Sus labios abandonaban los de ella para bajar a su cuello probando la suave piel con un ligero roce, ella se estremeció.

-Déjame… por favor –le suplicó en un suspiro –Por favor…

-Nunca

Ichigo estaba fuera de control, si es que alguna vez había tenido algo así. No había nada de elegancia ni inocencia en cómo estaba llevando la situación. No era ningún experto, pero el instinto es la mejor guía. Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de la morena, los ligeros gemidos que escapaban de su garganta indicándole que iba en la dirección correcta. Se apartó de ella, soltó sus costados y aumentó la distancia entre ellos. La vio completamente sonrojada, la boca roja y brillante, sus ojos ansiosos.

-Ibas por té, dijiste –le susurró –Me temo que te he distraído, Rukia.

Se alejó volviéndose hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué mierda, Ichigo?

Él la miró por sobre el hombro.

-Bienvenida a tu infierno, bonita.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aún respirando acelerado, esa extraña sensación de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Tiritaba. Trataba de recobrar el aliento, cerró los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 _._

Orihime practicaba una canción en el shamisen con gran habilidad, Rukia la miraba en silencio, ambas en la habitación donde se practicaba el instrumento. No podía sino pensar una y otra vez en ese encuentro con Ichigo, que nada tuvo de romántico, pero que fue en extremo satisfactorio. Soltó un suspiro logrando distraer a su amiga, quien fijó su vista en ella.

-¿Vas a decirme qué pasa, Rukia-chan? –dejó el instrumento descansar en sus piernas –Llevas al menos una semana así… Tus arreglos florales nunca habían sido tan… -Rukia la miró seria –Desprolijos.

-Por no decir horribles –suspiró apesadumbrada –No sé, Hime-chan… Tengo la cabeza llena de ideas que no puedo poner en orden. –su amiga dejó definitivamente el shamisen a un lado para acercársele. –Es Ichigo…

-¿Y quién si no? –rió divertida –No hablas sino de él de manera directa o indirecta, te conozco muy bien.

-No es correcto lo que siento por él, de ninguna manera –confesó y su amiga asintió dándole la razón.

No era misterio para Orihime a lo que se refería Rukia, para ella era exactamente igual. Podía ser que la morena ostentara ahora un apellido de alcurnia, pero cargaba un pasado que era difícil de borrar para los ojos de la nobleza. Ellas siempre serían las concubinas, para cualquiera de ellos.

-Yo sé que él me quiere, lo sé…

-Todos lo sabemos –afirmó la pelinaranja –Y sabemos también que es mutuo. –la morena se sonrojó –Pero también sabemos, Ichigo incluido, que es algo que va a ser muy difícil. A no ser que su clan o al menos su familia lo apoye…

Rukia le sonrió triste.

-No lo hacen… los escuché, en la fiesta de Omaeda-sama –le dijo fijando sus ojos en los de su amiga quien parecía sorprendida –Hablaban con los padres de Uryu y tu papá…

-Eso no pudo terminar bien si Otosan estaba ahí –suspiró –Es bastante estricto con esas cosas.

La morena asintió.

-La madre de Ichigo dijo que yo seguía siendo una chiquilla del rukongai, que no puedo borrar mi pasado… ellos jamás consentirán una relación entre nosotros –sentía que la voz le temblaba -¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con esto que siento? Dime, Hime-chan, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer con esto –se llevó una mano al pecho y arrugó su kimono entre los dedos –Ichigo no me la deja fácil, es que él no sabe que es imposible.

-Siempre puede irse en contra de su familia… -la interrumpió.

-¿Él? –soltó una risa burlona cargada de tristeza –Es el calzones más grande que conozco –le sonrió aun con ese gesto apesadumbrado -¿Te lo imaginas enfrentando a su mamá? Yo no. Esa mujer va a lograr alejarlo, lo sé. Si alguien puede hacerlo es ella…

Orihime la abrazó como lo hacen las amigas, firme y tierno.

-Pero no besa como un calzonudo –le dijo al oído y Rukia se rió. La pelinaranja se apartó –Te hice reír –le sonrió.

-Lo logras bastante fácil… y eso no es sencillo.

-No lo es, ya lo sabré yo… pero no soy la única a la que se le da fácil –dejó caer.

-¿Lo dices por Ichigo?

La pelinaranja negó y se sonrió maliciosa

-Hisagi-san

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? –bufó –Llevas semanas molestándome con él… ya comienzo a pensar que quieres a Ichigo para ti –la miró feo.

-Nah, debe saber a tu baba –rio y Rukia la empujó suave.

Rieron un rato. Orihime se volvió hacia atrás tras sentir una carraspera.

–Y hablando del diablo…

El instructor estaba tras de ellas cruzado de brazos y dando golpecitos con el pie como si llevara el ritmo de una canción, las miraba serio.

-Kuchiki ve a cambiarte –ordenó severo Hisagi viendo a su alumna quien se perdía por el pasillo a todo lo que le daban las piernas -¿De qué te ríes Inoue-san? –preguntó algo descolocado.

-De ti, Hisagi-san –le sonrió ampliamente –¿Te has puesto más guapo o es mi idea?

El muchacho se volvió muy rojo. La chica se sonrió divertida.

-Vete, niña –le dijo cuando logró controlar su vergüenza.

Orihime se puso de pie.

-Actúas como un chiquillo y ya estás viejo para eso –le sacó la lengua –¡Nos vemos, Hisagi-san!

.

Kira miró a Renji seriamente.

-¿Algún avance?

-¿Qué crees tú? -respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Uryu quitó la vista de su libro. Odiaba cuando hablaban en la biblioteca, pero sabía que ir a estudiar con sus compañeros tenía ese precio.

-Lo que hacen es despreciable… -dijo quitándose los lentes, realmente estaba molesto -No se juega con los sentimientos de las personas -miró a Renji severo -¿Te gustaría que le hicieran eso a tu hermana?

Renji bufó.

-Lo que le han hecho es mucho peor de lo que hacemos ahora…

-Nadie merece tal nivel de crueldad, Renji -respondió. -Enamorar a una muchacha, sobre todo a una que nada tiene que ver…

Kira se alzó de hombros.

-Es una de ellas…

-¿Y por qué no atacar directamente a Midori? ¿Por qué a Akiko? Ella no ha hecho más que caer en el brillo de la abeja reina.

-¿Y tú Kira? -Renji preguntó ignorando al moreno.

-Todo marcha perfecto acorde al plan… año nuevo es la meta. Tanaka es tan ingenua… casi siento lástima por ella, pero recuerdo las humillaciones que ha hecho pasar a Rukia-chan y lo olvido -rio divertido.

Los dos chicos sonrieron con maldad. Uryu tomó su libro y se cambió de mesa.

-En lugar de estar planeando crueles bromas deberían estar entrenando para el examen del jueves -les dijo desde la otra mesa.

-No te veo entrenar, Ishida -dejó caer Renji.

Uryu indicó el libro.

-Kidoh, mi fuerte… -respondió -Tú podrías estar con tu katana, ya que no sabes conjurar ni el bakudo uno -se burló.

-Maldito genio -gruñó el pelirrojo.

Kira rió por lo bajo. Uryu se puso de pie para buscar otro libro, se paseó entre los estantes hasta encontrar la sección. Miraba los lomos de los libros. "Teorías sobre el surgimiento del hueco mundo" "Poemas a un hollow" "Encantamientos Kidoh, Bakudo de 50 al 75". Tomó el último tomo.

- _Ya no te vemos ni un pelo_ –escuchó desde otra de las mesas, maldita gente que no entendía que en la biblioteca no se habla, es un centro de estudios no un centro social – _Huyes de la academia como si te persiguiera un menos grande para pasarte toda la tarde en esa casa…_

- _La_ _verdad es Iwata-san, que nuestro amigo ahora es un elegante servidor de un clan importante, ya no se mezcla con los pobres malolientes_ –se reía otro.

- _Déjenlo ya_ –bufó un tercero.

No era que Uryu Ishida fuera un entrometido, pero hojeando el libro se acercó un poco para tener la visibilidad completa de la escena. Dos chicos castaños sentados a cada lado de uno moreno con cara de hastío. Estudiantes de último año.

-A ver, señor importante –lo picó el de la derecha, a quien identificó como Matsumori. –Hagamos una prueba entonces… ¿Tomamos una cerveza al salir?

-Y la respuesta es… -dijo el de la izquierda, Iwata.

-No puedo, voy a entrenar a Kuchiki-san –canturrearon los dos al mismo tiempo, Hisagi escondió la cara entre sus brazos entralazados sobre la mesa.

-¿No te aburre pasar todas las tardes con esa niña? Debe ser una presumida… –preguntó Matsumori.

-No, no lo es –respondió el moreno desde su misma posición.

-Uy, no lo es –lo picó por el costado –No puedo ir a beber una cerveza con mis amigos pero sí pasarse todas las tardes con la princesa de rukongai.

Hisagi se incorporó.

-¿Cómo la llamaste? –gruñó mirando a su amigo.

-Perdón… -dijo en serio –Fue sin querer… así la llaman todos. –el moreno se puso de pie y se marchó –¡Hisagi! ¡Oye, no te pongas así!

Iwata se alzó de hombros mirando a su compañero.

Ishida desde su lugar se acomodó los lentes. Interesante… muy interesante.

.

 _Ya se va a armando este lío. La verdad pensaba que iba a poner otras cosas además de esto, pero iba a ser una entrega demasiado larga. Próximo capítulo será año nuevo… y ya sabemos lo que pasó el año anterior. ¿Qué nos espera éste?_

 _¿Le gustó? ¿No le gustó? ¿Crítica constructiva? Al botón review de abajito, siempre se agradece._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ya chicos, acá les traigo otro capítulo. Quiero aclarar algo respecto a la línea temporal, si pensamos en el contexto en que nos movemos, el año nuevo debería ser en febrero, no en enero como en occidente. Bueno y era mi idea llegar hasta entonces, pero no pude, últimamente los cálculos de eventos se me han ido a la buena mierda jajaja. Eso! Disfruten esta entrega._

 _._

Parte IV: Paria y nobleza

Capítulo 12:

Había prometido convertir la vida de Rukia en un infierno, pero en realidad el infierno lo estaba viviendo él. La manera que ella había encontrado de rechazarlo no había sido sutil, definitivamente se rehusaba a participar de cualquier actividad en la que estuviera presente. Aquello no solo le estaba afectando a él, sino que al grupo completo. Gracias a sus jugarretas el grupo se desmembraba. Cuando trataba de interrogar a Orihime solo lograba que se pusiera muy incómoda sin saber darle una respuesta real y consistente. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo…

-Estás haciendo todo mal, zanahorio –le dijo Kaien mirándolo de reojo mientras terminaba un papeleo en el cuartel de la división 13, timbró el documento y lo dejó en una pila –Actúas como un degenerado sexual y no como un enamorado… no quiero decir que un enamorado no pueda ser un degenerado –le guiñó un ojo –Pero tiene 16 años, no es una fiera precisamente… es una muchachita abriéndose al mundo… -suspiró ensoñado –Maldita calabaza con suerte –envidia en su comentario.

-¿Qué hago entonces? –su angustia era real.

-Primero guárdate a Ichi-kun bien en los pantalones –le advirtió apuntándolo con su lápiz –Y acepta sus condiciones… quieres salir con ella, quieres conquistarla… pues sal con un acompañante, aunque sea esa vieja odiosa de Mitsuki. Y más te vale ser un encanto con el vejestorio, es tu peor enemigo.

-No quiere verme…

-No quiere ver al pervertido en el que te has convertido –le aseguró –Pero sí quiere ver al tierno y tímido amigo de su hermanito que pasaba el tiempo con ella adorándola como si fuera de cristal. A las mujeres les gusta eso, tonto. –hizo una pausa –Y cuando tengas eso, ahí recién, puedes empezar a darle el gusto a Ichi-kun, ¿me entiendes?

-Me avergüenzas –confesó.

-Es la idea –sonrió malicioso -¿Ya cenaste? –Ichigo negó con la cabeza –Acompáñame a las barracas, así conoces el lugar… dentro de unos años te la pasarás por acá –se puso de pie y lo golpeteó en la espalda –Qué sería de ti sin mí, cazanova.

Salieron del cuartel de la división 13 caminando tranquilamente, Kaien había sido nombrado teniente hace un mes y se sentía el amo y señor del lugar. Claro que como era tan encantador a nadie le cayó mal su postura, de hecho lo adoraban. Quería tener su carisma, echarse a todos al bolsillo, andar con esa manera ganadora por la vida… quizás algún día podría ser como él.

-Teniente Shiba –lo detuvo una mujer joven de cabello negro atado en un bajo moño y lentes, mirada severa. Kaien asintió suavemente, la mujer miró a Ichigo y frunció el ceño al verlo con su uniforme de la academia.

-Mi primo, Ichigo Kurosaki –el aludido hizo una venia, la mujer asintió –Vamos a las barracas, solo pasaba a saludar y se le hizo tarde para comer.

-Sí, sí –no le dio mayor importancia –Quería comentarte que se abrieron los ingresos, tendremos examinaciones una vez terminadas las festividades de año nuevo… ¿Podemos contar contigo?

-Claro, será un placer –su encantadora sonrisa hizo presencia y el muchacho pudo notar cómo le sacó un sonrojo ligero a la severa mujer. –Permiso…

Arrastró a Ichigo con él unos pasos y luego se volteó.

-Y así es como se hace, primo –le susurró –Tú aprende del mejor. Y no requiere meterle mano a nadie –le revolvió el cabello.

El menor se sonrió, definitivamente quería ser como su primo. El tipo era increíble. Y mientras Kaien el enseñaba su mundo, aquel al que él mismo esperaba pertenecer dentro de unos años, Ichigo pensaba en cómo sería vivirlo con Rukia. Este sueño también era el de ella, y claro que de idílico no tenía mucho, pero supuso que vivirlo juntos lo volvería muchísimo más emocionante. Sí, esos eran los pensamientos y sentimientos que quería transmitirle, no únicamente lo que había resultado las últimas veces. ¡Pero era un maldito adolescente!

Al salir del Gotei no se molestó en tomar rumbo a su casa, sino que lo hizo directamente a la mansión Kuchiki. Supuso que su tío Byakuya ya estaría en el lugar, por lo que solicitar ver a Rukia por la puerta principal era imposible, pero siempre podía contar con ayuda de algunos de su grupo de apoyo, en este caso Mei-san. Tocó la puerta por el sector de los empleados para encontrarse de lleno con la anciana que fue la mucama de Hisana-san durante toda su vida en aquella casa.

-Ichigo-kun… ¿no es algo tarde? –dijo cerrando la puerta para quedar frente al chico sin ser vista ni oída.

-Necesito verla, Mei-san, por favor –suplicó con aquella cara inocente que sabía lograba todo lo que se disponía con esa mujer –Es importante…

Mei suspiró mirando al muchacho. Era arriesgado y no era que no lo hubiese hecho antes… ¡Dios sabía cuántas veces había entrado a los novios de sus señoritas a la casa o cuántas veces las ayudó a entrar cuando llegaban a altas horas de la noche!

-Pase directo al fondo y espéreme ahí…

Ichigo corrió sigilosamente dentro, Mei cerró la puerta. Lo guió entre los pasillos de la mansión al ala prohibida, aquella a la que hace años había guiado a Hisana… y ahora lo haría con Rukia. Su difunta dama la perdonara, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo que pasara a partir de ahora lo dejaría al destino. Al ingresar a la habitación el chico se quedó sin habla al ver el lujo con el que estaba decorada, nunca había estado en un lugar así antes.

Mei no tardó demasiado en regresar con Rukia, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Mei? –preguntó la chica con el rostro descompuesto.

-Tienes visitas… no son horas decentes para ser visitada, este es el único lugar donde nadie podrá encontrarlos… No te preocupes por nada –le acarició el cabello.

Abrió la puerta y le dio un empujoncito dentro. La chica dio un ligero traspié y sintió la puerta cerrarse tras de ella. Se volteó hacia ella antes de ver al frente.

-Ichigo…

-Estuve en el Gotei hoy –le dijo casual, ella asintió en silencio –Fui a ver a Kaien…

-¿Y cómo está él? –preguntó la morena.

-Bien

-Me alegro…

Esa habitación, esa maldita habitación… Podía reconocer cada dibujo, cada adorno, rincón, brillo… todo. Aquella noche… esa maldita noche… las siluetas, las respiraciones, los quejidos… Negó con la cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos, y los otros tantos que se sumaban a ese último.

-Se abrieron las postulaciones al Gotei, para las examinaciones… supuse que podía interesarte.

-Gracias

El miedo, los gritos acallados por las manos en la boca, el llanto disimulado, el olor… ese perverso olor… Los roncos jadeos… los bufidos mezclados con saliva que se acumulaba en los labios, carrasperas… los golpes, las humillaciones…

-Te extraño, Rukia…

-¿Podemos hablarlo mañana, Ichigo? No me siento bien, de verdad…

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ingresar a ese lugar removió demasiadas cosas, sentía que el estómago se le revolvía y quería devolver la cena… hace muchos años que no se detenía a pensar en ello… y ahora volvía sobre ella como un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Ichigo la tomó por la muñeca, ella bajó la vista al agarre y se quedó de piedra. Con la otra mano la asió por la nuca para lograr que ella alzara la mirada hacia él, pero no pudo detectar que aquella mirada se alejaba del anhelo, sino que denotaba un profundo terror. Sin medir en nada la besó como solía hacerlo, con esa avidez y ansiedad que lo caracterizaban. Tampoco notó que ella no reaccionaba, que el seguirlo no era más que un reflejo, que sus brazos no lo rodeaban, que estaba completamente ida. Sus labios abandonaban la boca de la chica y bajaban por su cuello, solo podía escuchar la respiración trémula de su compañera, un temblor que invadía ese menudo cuerpo. La apretó contra él y ella pegó un respingo, la sintió tensarse y lo interpretó como ansiedad dejando que su mente confundiera las señales asemejándolas a lo que él sentía en ese momento. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la pequeña espalda y estrecha cintura de la muchacha al tiempo que volvía a atraparle la boca, volvió a sentirla tensarse. La respiración se le volvía superficial, suspiros salían de entre sus labios, trémulos. La apegó suavemente contra la pared, una de sus piernas se acomodó entre las de ella permitiéndole mayor cercanía, sentirla totalmente apegada a él. La sintió deslizarse lentamente por la pared, lo interpretó como una invitación a acompañarla hasta el suelo mientras no se despegaba de su boca, de rodillas en el piso junto a ella siguió llenándola de caricias ansiosas, de besos deseosos…

-No, por favor… -escuchó su voz casi inaudible cuando él besaba su clavícula –No…

Se había negado tantas otras veces, y siempre acababa cediendo. Era otra de sus tretas, pensaba. Con un hábil movimiento, una mano en su espalda y la otra en la nuca la dejó suavemente en el suelo tendida, aquella mano en su espalda, se deslizó curiosa por su cintura, acariciándole el abdomen por sobre la tela del kimono, deseando que esa prenda no estuviese allí. Volvió a besarle la boca, la mano en la nuca abandonó su sitio rozando la piel de su cuello, jugando con el borde de la blanca yukata recorriéndola hasta la "v" que se formaba a la altura de su pecho. Uno de sus dedos, curioso, se deslizaba por el borde interno acariciando la suave piel oculta por la tela. Ella se estremeció y notó como sus labios se tensaban, aguantó la respiración un segundo. El camino de aquel contacto fue recorrido nuevamente por su boca, delimitando el borde con la humedad de la lengua, probando el sabor de su piel. Estaba afiebrado, el calor le hervía el cuerpo, sus manos tomaron el nudo del obi anudado al frente coquetamente en un rosetón, lo deshicieron con facilidad, lo soltó de un tirón, Rukia pegó un respingo. Demasiado brusco, se dijo internamente, pero efectivo. La tela cedía a sus manos curiosas finalmente, podía recorrerla bajo el kimono, sintiendo la calidez de su vientre, de su cintura, como se tensaba al sentir sus manos atraparla.

-Ichigo… no… por favor.

Esa voz… Dejó de besarla y la miró en el único segundo de cordura que tuvo en todo ese tiempo. Entonces lo notó, ella no lo abrazaba, no lo tocaba, ella no estaba reaccionando a ninguno de sus contactos. Ella estaba asustada y lo miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar… pero lo hizo mierda.

Ella se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared, apartándose de él. Se cerró el kimono con firmeza y se rodeó con los brazos.

-Yo…

-Déjame sola… -su voz era suave, él se la quedó mirando -¡Déjame sola! –Ichigo no se movió, no podía reaccionar, qué estaba pasando, qué había hecho -¡Déjame sola!

El muchacho se puso de pie, pero antes que pudiese abrir la puerta ésta se abrió por fuera. Byakuya Kuchiki ingresaba a la habitación con una mirada que Ichigo jamás olvidaría, se le clavó encima y pareció desgarrarlo.

-Vete –ordenó con aquella voz calma, pero que sabía no lo era. –Vete antes que te mate.

El muchacho miró la escena una última vez, Rukia abrazada a sus piernas contra una pared miraba a su hermano, Byakuya se acercaba lentamente a ella y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella la rechazaba, él trataba de calmarla, ella para su sorpresa lo golpeaba totalmente fuera de control.

¿Qué había provocado?

-Yo me encargo –Mitsuki ingresaba a la habitación al tiempo que Ichigo salía.

La mucama se interpuso entre el líder del clan y su hermana fue entonces que la chiquilla se calmó y se dejó abrazar por la mujer. Byakuya se sentó a unos metros también apoyado en la pared mirando al techo… estaba destrozado. Ichigo sabía, era la última vez que vería a Rukia.

.

Sostener una katana era algo que llevaba deseando mucho tiempo. Había por lo menos un ciento de ellas en aquella bodega. Su instructor se paseaba sacando unas y tanteando el peso en su propia mano. Volvía a colocarlas en su lugar hasta que se acercó a ella con una y le mostró la manera en la que la tenía sostenida.

-Tu pulgar debe poder rodear la empuñadura, la muñeca suelta. Debe ser un agarre ligero que te permita blandirla sin dañarte la articulación –comentó sosteniendo la katana y moviendo la mano únicamente desde la muñeca –¿Ves? –la miró, ella veía el agarre –Claro que esta es algo pequeña para mí, pero entiendes la idea.

Se la entregó. Rukia la tomó por el cuerpo y para cuando Hisagi la soltó la asió por la empuñadura. Cerró sus dedos rodeando la madera.

-No, mira…

Iba a tomarle la mano para corregir la postura de los dedos, Rukia soltó la katana bruscamente y quitó su mano del alcance del muchacho. Él la quedó mirando fijo, se sobresaltó. Conocía esas reacciones, las había visto suficientes veces antes de salir del rukongai.

-Tranquila… -recogió la katana y se la entregó. –No volveré a tocarte, tranquila.

Caminó hasta donde las otras, tomó una y volvió a acercarse a ella

–Pon la empuñadura en tu palma –realizó el movimiento –Y luego cierras el puño… -la chica imitó el movimiento –Separa más el índice, que no se aprese contra la guarda o perderás control… -ella retrocedió el agarre –Así está bien… ¿Muy pesada? –ella negó con la cabeza –Muévela desde la muñeca, no desde el codo… ¿Has practicado el movimiento? –ella asintió.

La chica movió el arma hacia los lados y en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

-¿Muy pesada? –preguntó el muchacho, ella asintió. –Dámela, te buscaré otra entonces.

Acomodó el arma de entrenamiento junto a las otras. Se tomó su tiempo probando varias, le entregó otra, la chica la probó.

-¿Esa sí? –la chica asintió en silencio, maldito silencio, pensó él. –Ponte frente al objetivo, cuida tu postura.

Rukia se ubicó frente a un monigote de madera forrado con espuma, Hisagi lo bajó para que quedara la cabeza del muñeco a la altura de la cabeza de la chica.

-La pierna izquierda adelante, rechaza con la derecha, maneja la flexibilidad con la muñeca, la fuerza desde el hombro, gira el cuerpo… dale por el costado, suave. –la chica realizó el movimiento –Perfecto, ahora la izquierda, recuerda llevar el movimiento con el codo esta vez…

Se puso junto a ella para darle el ejemplo, ella lo miraba atentamente.

-Es como bailar –comentó ella, la única vez que alzó la voz en toda la tarde.

-Parecido –respondió haciéndose a un lado quedando tras el monigote –Pero me imagino que tú eres mejor que yo en eso. Y por lo mismo, esto no debería ser problema –palmoteó la cabeza el muñeco –Vamos, blande desde la derecha, luego izquierda… no hay apuro, solo integra el movimiento.

Mientras Rukia practicaba, el chico vio una figura tras la puerta, se acercó para encontrarse con Byakuya quien observaba la práctica.

-Vas a incorporar a Himamori a las prácticas a partir de mañana, está arreglado. –le indicó.

-Sí, Capitán –asintió Hisagi con una venia.

El mayor se marchó sin más. El muchacho miró a su estudiante a la distancia. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Y sabía que no debía interesarle, que su relación con ella era netamente laboral, que se le pagaba por entrenarla… Pero le interesaba.

-Bien, ahora vas a sacar el movimiento en diagonal para darle a la cabeza, recuerda llevar el movimiento por el hombro… si usas el codo te lesionarás…

A veces ignorar las señales era más sencillo que enfrentarlas.

.

 _Debo aclarar nuevamente al fandom que este fic es Ichiruki, no es un crack-pairing. Claro que debe tener algunas partes ambiguas para darle tensión, pero es sobre como Ichigo mete la pata y Rukia tiene que sobrepasar todas sus tonterías para poder perdonarlo y ser felices para siempre. No es necesario que me insistan con ello, aunque sé que a veces les baja el nervio… de eso se trata el drama! Muajaja. Tranquilos queridos lectores, si alguna vez vuelvo a publicar un crack-pairing, seré muy clara con ello en la descripción del fic._

 _PD: si es por crack-pairing tengo una colección inmensa en mi PC que es impublicable para que no pidan mi cabeza troll xD Y si escribo crack-pairing es por culpa de Kubo que no hace más que mandar hints Ichihime en el manga y ya me tiene cabreada! Es mi hollow interno, no soy yo T.T_


	13. Chapter 13

_Gracias por los comentarios, los follows y favs! Se agradece que les guste la historia. Siguen los líos y enredos en la historia más enredosa que he escrito jamás jeje. No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

Capítulo 13:

La tensión se sentía en toda la estancia como si lograra densificar tanto el ambiente y el aire que costara moverse libremente y respirar. Masaki mantenía la vista baja, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza y decepción. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de Byakuya Kuchiki y quería con toda su alma que él estuviera equivocado y esa muchachita hubiera armado todo ese escándalo para perjudicarlos… pero los argumentos del líder del clan no daban pie a la duda.

-Voy a zurrarlo tan duro que no va a poder sentarse en un mes -gruñó Isshin medio en broma medio en serio como era él, pero su mujer podía notar el dolor que la noticia le estaba ocasionando.

-No quiero traer vergüenza ni a mi familia ni a la tuya Kurosaki -le dijo al varón -Rukia ya ha pasado por suficientes cosas para sumarle… esto. –su voz permanecía tan calma e indiferente como siempre –Manejaremos esto de la siguiente manera –se volteó hacia el pelinaranja sentado junto a su madre en actitud derrotada –No te volverás a acercar a mi hermana, nunca. –Ichigo apretó los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

Él jamás quiso hacer algo en el sentido que se estaba tomando… él jamás hubiese abusado de Rukia, él solo…

-Perdón -asumió la posición con ambas manos sobre el piso y completamente inclinado. –Yo no…

-Cállate, mierda –gritó su padre mirándolo por delante de Masaki –Te callas inmediatamente. ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre! Si Byakuya no ingresa a esa habitación estaríamos contando una historia completamente diferente.

-No es así, yo jamás hubiera…

-¡Qué te calles te digo!

Al ensordecedor grito de su padre siguió un silencio que lograba helar la piel.

-Primo –Masaki alzaba la voz –Sé que si estás siendo misericordioso lo haces por mí y por el afecto que nos tenemos, porque somos familia –sonaba tan triste –De otro modo habrías cobrado el honor de tu hermana y estarías en tu pleno derecho… Sé y sabemos que esta familia, nuestro clan, ha traído solo dolores y pérdidas a tu vida. Quizás existe otra manera de arreglarlo. –Isshin enarcó una ceja –Mi hijo es una decepción, y me duele tener que decirlo, soy su madre y ante todo lo amo más que a mi vida… pero puedo dar fe que Ichigo ama a tu hermana, profundamente –Byakuya cerró los ojos –Y tengo la esperanza que lo sucedido no es más que un enorme malentendido –miró a su hijo de reojo –Por lo mismo, para demostrarte que en esta familia conocemos el honor –hizo una pausa –Pido la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio para mi hijo.

Isshin se volteó hacia Masaki sorprendido. Ichigo imitó el gesto de su padre. Byakuya abrió los ojos e intercambió una mirada larga con su prima. Siempre había sido una mujer correcta, quizás si no lo llevara por una década hubiera sido la que el clan hubiese elegido para él. Sabía que eran las mejores intensiones y las que, en otro momento, hubiera aceptado. Pero desde que Hisana cayó enferma muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, la vida ya no la percibía de la misma manera.

-No voy a aceptar ninguna pedida de mano por ella. Rukia decidirá su vida, sin importar lo que diga el clan ni lo que se espere de ella. Será libre como su hermana debió serlo también.

-Escucha a tu prima, Byakuya, es una propuesta excelente… -interrumpió Isshin –Todos sabemos que es la mejor propuesta que encontrarás para ella.

-¿Tú crees, Isshin Shiba? –su semblante no cambiaba, imperturbable –La mejor propuesta será aquella que provenga de un hombre que respete a mi hermana e, insisto, no me importa de dónde provenga… -miró a Ichigo –Un noble venido a menos, un noble de una casa principal, un comerciante o un oficial del Gotei. Todos son iguales para mí.

Se puso de pie, los adultos hicieron lo mismo, solo Ichigo se quedó en aquella postura de la que no había salido en todo ese tiempo.

-Buenas tardes –se despidió el líder del clan antes de abandonar la sala.

Masaki e Isshin se voltearon hacia su hijo, quien se incorporaba manteniendo la vista gacha.

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo así, Ichigo –su madre hablaba, él la miró –Creía que había criado un joven con valores, un muchacho que respetaba a las mujeres, a un caballero y no a… -calló abruptamente -¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza? –se sentó para quedar frente a él, sus ojos llenos de frustración –Pensaba que querías a esa chica…

Ichigo desvió la mirada.

-¿Puedo hablar con Kaien?

Isshin bufó, Masaki se puso de pie.

-Creo que será lo mejor –dijo el padre –Cualquier excusa que me pongas será un azote más que te de…

Ambos padres salieron de la habitación.

.

-Vas a hacer justamente lo que dijo Byakuya -la voz de Kaien era tajante -Te vas a mantener alejado de ella. Él no está jugando, pudo matarte y no lo hizo por respeto a tu madre. -respiró profundo -yo no sé como ayudarte, Ichigo… Te lo dije, tantas veces…

El pelinaranja se puso a llorar.

-Oye, oye tranquilo -le puso una mano firme en el hombro.

-Te juro que no…

-Yo sé que no -lo confortó –Pero no sé que pensaste en ese momento… si una chica dice "no" significa justamente eso, aun cuando te lo diga con el gemido más cachondo que hayas escuchado en tu puta vida. Si dice "no" te detienes. Aunque esté jugando, debes entrenar a tu hembra que con esas cosas no se juega -bromeó pero parecía no aplacar la inmensa tristeza que embargaba a su primo. -Puedes intentar hablar con tu amiga… esa la de los melones…

-Orihime

-Sí, esa misma. -le revolvió el cabello -Explícale lo que sucedió. De alguna manera ella puede intervenir para explicarle la situación a Rukia, pero eso no va a cambiar en lo absoluto lo que está pasando. -le sobó la espalda -Vas a tener que olvidarte de ella… lo siento. Va a doler un tiempo, luego ya se pasará.

.

Rukia estaba sentada frente al tocador como todas las mañanas. Su cepillo de pelo, sus peinetas, sus adornos del cabello… todo dispuesto para comenzar a arreglarla. Mitsuki ingresó en la habitación y contempló el rostro calmo de la muchacha. Había pasado ya un par de días del incidente del pelinaranja y habían tratado de mantener la rutina como si nada hubiese pasado, así lo había querido Byakuya.

Pero Mitsuki ya estaba harta de todo. Le cepilló el cabello y la miró por el reflejo del espejo.

-Eres hermosa, así, tal cual… no necesitas ni peinetas, ni adornos ni nada. No eres una muñeca, serás un oficial… un shinigami -puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica -No necesitas nada de todo esto… -Rukia le sonrió -A no ser que lo quieras.

-Lo quiero -le dijo para su sorpresa -Me gusta, no me hace ni más ni menos fuerte. La fuerza de una persona no está en el como se ve, sino que en sus acciones.

Mitsuki sonrió.

-¿Y eso?

-Lo dijo Hisagi-san

La sirvienta se sonrió divertida.

-¿Y qué otras cosas dice ese instructor tuyo?

-Cosas…

-Cosas como…

-Como que debo golpear a alguien cuando pregunta demasiado -le hizo una mueca burlona.

-No se me hace a algo que un muchacho tan amable diría. Eso se parece más a la respuesta de una niña consentida -la bromeó -Es un joven agradable, ¿no? -Rukia asintió. -Es guapo…

-Sí, supongo que sí -ladeó su cabeza sin importarle realmente. Pudo ver una mirada pícara en su nana -Basta Mitsuki sé lo que intentas hacer -entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo no hago nada -tomó el cepillo y lo pasó con firmeza por el cabello de la muchacha -Solo comento lo que mis ojos ven…

Rukia tomó uno de los adornos entre sus manos observándolo, eran nuevos. Nii-sama se los había obsequiado hacía un par de días, supuso que eran una manera de contentarla luego del incidente con Ichigo.

-¿Qué ven tus ojos, mujer intrigante? -preguntó finalmente dejando el adorno de regreso en el tocador.

Mitsuki tomó una peineta y la puso hábilmente en el cabello de Rukia para formarle un coqueto recogido. Tomó otra para darle mayor firmeza al peinado.

-No habré tenido marido, pero conozco a los hombres… y ese joven se preocupa por ti, más de lo prudente, dado su posición en esta casa -dejó caer.

-Son ideas tuyas -repuso la chica. -Jamás de su boca han salido palabras que si quiera den sospecha de tus especulaciones. Su trato ha sido cordial y a lugar, ningún gesto en su rostro que indique veracidad en tus intrigas. Nada.

Mitsuki ensartó el primer adorno que colgaba ligero por debajo del recogido emulando flores de cerezo en dorado.

-Bueno, supongo entonces que he visto mal y malinterpretado algunas de sus acciones…

-¿Acciones? ¿Cuáles?

La criada esbozó una sonrisa colocando otro adorno al lado contrario.

-Se te queda mirando, mucho.

-Obvio, tiene que controlar que esté haciendo las cosas bien.

-¿Y que sonría embobado también es parte del control?

Rukia se sonrojó y carraspeó.

-No hace tal cosa… tú solo tratas de evitar que vuelva a pensar en Ichigo. Pero créeme que estás buscando un candidato muy malo. -la miró por el reflejo -A Hisana no le hubiera gustado nada Hisagi-san… primero que nada porque es bastante mayor y segundo por donde proviene.

-Par de piojentas altaneras -bufó la mujer -además claro que es mayor, se nota por la tranquilidad con la que reacciona muy por el contrario de ese pelinaranja pervertido. -Rukia frunció el ceño -Tu instructor jamás haría lo que tu noviecito.

-Claro que no, porque yo no le gusto.

-Los hombres correctos no actúan como Ichigo, los hombres de verdad cuidan y respetan a sus mujeres.

-No me interesan ni los de verdad ni los de mentira. -sentenció -Son todos iguales, todos quieren lo mismo, no les interesan los sentimientos ni lo que una pueda pensar. Ellos solo quieren un trozo de carne para saciar sus más bajos instintos.

La mucama dio un par de pasos para revisar el peinado por el frente.

-Te ves preciosa, pero me temo que tienes el corazón de hielo… y lo siento, porque una chica de tu edad debería vivir el amor con todo el corazón.

-Lo hice… y ese amor se quedó encerrado en esa puta habitación -indicó en dirección a la otra ala de la mansión -Puedes retirarte. Hablas demasiado.

Mitsuki hizo una ligera venia y salió de la habitación. Rukia soltó un hipido y sintió un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. No tenía el corazón de hielo, pero quisiera tenerlo para que no doliera tanto.

.

-Me niego a renunciar a ella -exclamó Ichigo, Orihime se le quedó mirando triste -Tienes que ayudarme, Hime-chan. Te lo ruego. Dile que no fue apropósito…

-Me temo que no va a escucharme -su mirada lo seguía mientras él se paseaba nervioso por la sala -Ichigo-kun… lo lamento. -el pelinaranja suspiró cansado -¿No has hablado con Renji?

-Él no sabe nada, Rukia y tío Byakuya han sido del todo discretos… creo que ha sido lo correcto. Pero me cuesta verlo a la cara. –confesó – Él solo cree que hemos peleado y que ella está muy dolida… es mejor así.

Orihime asintió suave.

-No me resigno… ¡mierda! ¡En qué momento perdí así el control! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo? –la chica sonrió en gesto compasivo – Yo te juro, Hime-chan, que jamás estuvo en mi mente lastimarla, yo la quiero.

-Lo sé y ella también lo sabe –Ichigo se sentó junto a ella –Rukia vivió muchas cosas en el rukongai, Ichigo. Quizás ella no te lo ha dicho, pero presenció cosas que una niña no debería haber visto… -su voz era grave –Tiene mucho miedo, es muy desconfiada… y lamentablemente actuaste justo como no debías. Le reafirmaste lo que más detesta de los hombres… -hizo una pausa –Su hermana tuvo que hacer… cosas… para sobrevivir, para tener un techo, comida… ¿me entiendes? Y lamentablemente muchas veces fue testigo de aquello…

Ichigo asintió.

-Yo no lo sabía…

-Y si lo hubieras sabido, ¿hubieras actuado de manera diferente? –no era una pregunta realmente. –Ya pasó, Ichigo, solo queda que le des tiempo –le tomó el brazo y lo miró de frente –No solamente fue tu error, hay algo dentro de ella que no está bien… no es solamente tu culpa –le sonrió dulce –Tranquilo.

El muchacho soltó una fuerte exhalación.

-Tiempo…

-Has estado tras de ella años, qué más dan unos más –exclamó alegre la pelinaranja.

-¿Años? –exclamó con algo de desespero -¿Es el castigo que merezco? –Orihime se sonrió divertida ante la exageración del muchacho.

-Déjala tranquila, Ichigo-kun, déjala que madure todo… que supere sus traumas. Lo primero que tiene que aprender es que puede confiar en los hombres… Y eso es algo que tiene que resolver sola –le aconsejó –Tu solo removiste cosas que ella tiene que solucionar… solo, dale a entender que tus sentimientos son sinceros y que esperarás por ella… ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a esperar cierto?

-Claro que sí –respondió con convicción. –Es la mujer que quiero el resto de mi vida a mi lado.

.

Rukia salió a despedir a Hinamori-san, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberla tenido entrenando tan duro y darle unos golpes bastante fuertes con la katana. Aun no medía demasiado su fuerza ni sus movimientos al entrenar, aunque la muchachita la excusaba diciendo que realmente no importaba. Aun así Rukia se sentía muy mal, llevaban ya un par de semanas entrenando con ella y le parecía una buena persona. Pero no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda… estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola con Hisagi, que la llegada de Hinamori fue extraña.

-Estás enfadada…

La morena se volteó hacia su tutor tratando de parecer casual, pero en su rostro se había anclado una mueca de desagrado.

-No, simplemente me siento incómoda –respondió.

-Si me dices lo que te pasa podemos encontrarle una solución, pero con tu silencio no mejoras las cosas.

Rukia bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Miró de reojo a Hisagi sin saber si lo que iba a decir correspondía o era mejor callarlo.

-¿Y? -insistió

-¿Por qué Hinamori-san tiene que venir con nosotros?

-Pues porque no puedo entrenarte en combate directo si no cuento con alguien de tu tamaño… -ella lo miró como si la hubiese insultado -No me mal entiendas, es por un tema de aprendizaje. No puedo enseñarte a defenderte si no puedes hacerlo con alguien a tu altura… -la chica enarcó una ceja -No me refiero a tu estatura como chica, sino como combatiente. De hecho me pareces muy linda así toda chiquita.

La morena se volvió muy roja y desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

-Kuchiki-san -la chica se volteó hacia él -Solo será un tiempo, además ella es agradable.

-Lo es, no es eso…

-¿Entonces?

Ella se sonrió juguetona.

-Te lo diré con una condición, sensei

-¿Y esa cuál sería? -le era imposible no sonreírle de vuelta, ese era el efecto que ella tenía en él.

-Llámame Rukia.

-Lo pones difícil… Rukia -le dijo para sorpresa de la chica -Creo que si somos lo suficientemente discretos la policía de los estatutos de relaciones entre nobles y mundanos no vendrá a arrestarme. -bromeó, ella lo miraba fijo -Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué es?

-No me gusta compartirte con nadie.

Wow. Vamos por partes, se dijo Hisagi en su mente. La muchacha frente a él para comenzar era una niña de 16 años, mientras que él ya pasaba los veinte. Segundo, era la hermana del capitán Kuchiki y él había confiado en que llevaría a cabo entrenamiento de la manera más profesional posible. Tercero…

-No me estás compartiendo con nadie, Rukia.

.

 _¡Cómo se complica esto! Ichigo tiene prohibido acercarse a Rukia, pero no se quedará tan tranquilo. Y Rukia es una niña consentida… Y Orihime es tan linda. El grupito de amigos está algo olvidado, pero tranquilos, ya sabremos más de ellos._

 _Ya saben amor, tomatazos y críticas, al botón review abajo._


	14. Chapter 14

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo! Me encanta escribirles e ir leyendo sus opiniones :) Que sepan que las tomo muy en cuenta en cuanto a como se va desarrollando la historia. Así que muchas gracias! A leer!_

Capítulo 14:

La cabeza maestra detrás del plan lo miraba serio. No, no era una propuesta que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Era prácticamente un suicidio después de lo que había sucedido. No podía jugar con ello, pero Kira parecía decidido a convencerlo y sus argumentos eran buenos.

-No podemos hacer caer a todas las lemmings sin ti, Ichigo –concluyó.

-No voy a salir con Midori, Iduru, es arriesgado… ¿Y si Rukia se entera? Es una de las personas que más daño le ha hecho… ¿Por qué no hacemos una broma como las de antaño?

-Porque ya no somos críos, por eso…

Ichigo se rascó la nuca y soltó un suspiro.

-No estoy dispuesto…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu relación con Rukia no ha terminado?

-No para mí al menos… -Kira soltó un bufido. -¿Por qué no le dices a Uryu que tome mi lugar?

-Porque tú le gustas a Midori, no él.

Ichigo se sorprendió. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual la muchacha le había hecho la vida imposible a Rukia? No, tal vez era solo un factor más… De todas formas…

-Entiende algo –continuó el rubio –Si tú no juegas no hay triunfo. Vamos a hacerlas caer feo…

-Eso solo me hundirá más con Rukia…

-Disculpa, ¿pero puedes estar aún más hundido? No sé que hiciste, Ichigo, pero siento que volver a buenos términos con ella será muy difícil… Quizás Renji no se inmiscuye, pero sé que algo grave está pasando… aun cuando no lo digas.

-Y no lo haré –recalcó el pelinaranja –Me da vergüenza siquiera hablarlo…

Kira asintió en silencio.

-Si apoyas esto… puede que no te anotes un punto con Rukia-chan, pero lograrás cobrarte años de bromas e insultos…

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua.

-Vale, pero sé que esto termina de cavar mi tumba. Jamás me lo perdonará si se entera…

.

Jushiro Ukitake era un hombre de buenas intenciones y labia fácil, pero cuando se trataba de intentar dialogar con su viejo camarada Byakuya Kuchiki las cosas no le eran fáciles. El capitán de la división 6 pasó de ser un chico impulsivo, a un joven malhumorado, hasta un adulto indescifrable… Y él estuvo en todas esas etapas junto a él, aunque no era lo que se pudiesen llamar amigos. Byakuya no tenía amigos y eso lo había dejado claro desde la época de su ingreso en el Gotei 13, hacia bastantes años atrás.

-Es mi última palabra –sentenció el moreno sin mirar a ninguno de sus dos colegas sentados frente a él en el cuartel de la sexta división.

-Vamos, Byakuya –le dijo Shunsui Kyoraku –Ella misma ha presentado su solicitud.

-Ese es el problema –respondió –No ha pedido mi autorización para hacer tal cosa… Aun no es tiempo. Deniégala –no era una petición, era una orden a su colega –Tu división es la encargada de los exámenes, detenlo.

-No puedo inmiscuirme en eso, eso se llama tráfico de influencias y es muy feo, Byakuya-bo –lo bromeó el capitán de la división 8.

-Rukia no va a ingresar al Gotei, no aún.

Ukitake lo quedó mirando un instante antes de alzar la voz.

-¿No harías lo mismo Ukitake? –el aludido soltó un bufido –Vas a negarle la posibilidad de examen, Kyoraku –le advirtió.

-¿Cuánto más planeas retrasar esto? Porque es inevitable –le respondió el castaño jugando con un palillo entre los dedos.

-Al menos hasta el verano… –miró hacia afuera, la primera nevazón había caído y aún se mantenía su manto –Le prometí a Hisana que la protegería, ingresarla al Gotei con su nivel es ponerle una sentencia de muerte. Me aseguraré que tenga el nivel suficiente para que, en un cargo menor, pueda defenderse aun de lo imposible.

Shunsui soltó un suspiro.

-Vale –guardó la carta de solicitud de examen en su shihakusho –No se la citará a examinación, pero no seré yo quien le de las razones –se puso de pie –Tendrás que decirle tú mismo, me desentiendo de esta situación… Con su permiso, estimados, tengo una reunión –se disculpó y salió por la puerta.

Byakuya se quedó con la mirada fija en donde su colega se había marchado.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, Kuchiki, ¿no crees? –propuso Jushiro con su tono pacífico –Explícale tus razones, seguro que entiende…

-¿Una adolescente? –deslizó las palabras suavemente –Se nota que no tienes hijos, Ukitake.

-Ella no es tu hija –le recalcó.

-Es como si lo fuera –respondió secamente.

.

Midori se tendió en el suelo, miró hacia afuera. El invierno había llegado y no tenía intensiones de retroceder. Akiko soltó un suspiro. Tanaka y Midori se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo que estamos suspirando? –preguntó Midori mirando a su castaña amiga. –Se supone que esto es un entretenido juego… Convenimos que íbamos a divertirnos y nada más.

Tanaka asintió en silencio, Akiko bajó la vista.

-Escúchame muy bien, tonta –alzó la voz la líder del grupo –Vas a quitar cualquier idea de tu mente. Quedamos en que los haríamos caer, es una venganza por aquella bromita que nos jugaron hace años. –Akiko alzó la vista –Vas a enamorar a esa basura del rukongai y luego lo dejarás de la manera más humillante que ideemos.

-Ni siquiera tienes el fin del plan, Midori –repuso la muchacha –Y tú –apuntó a Tanaka -¿Realmente crees que esto está funcionando?

-Claramente la única que está doblegándose eres tú –respondió la morena Tanaka –Eres débil, pero nunca pensé que tuvieses una debilidad por ese piojento de Abarai.

-¿Y si fuese así? –preguntó desafiante -¿Y si me gustara? ¿Sería yo muy basura para seguir siendo tu amiga?

-Lo serías –afirmó Midori –Y pasarías a sufrir lo mismo que la nueva Kuchiki y su amiga la zanahoria super desarrollada. –Akiko frunció el ceño –¿No vas a botar por la basura años de amistad por un tipejo como él? No creo que valga tanto la pena…

Tanaka sonrió ladeado, malvada.

-¿Y qué dices Akiko? ¿Vas a seguir con el plan o vas a dejarte llevar por tu mal gusto?

-¿En qué avances vas Midori? –preguntó la castaña finalmente.

-Kurosaki y Kuchiki ya no están juntos, eso es un hecho… Creo que es el momento de atacar. De otro modo esto no va a funcionar. –dijo seria –Cómo lloraría esa ratita si alguien le tocara a su noviecito… ¡golpe de gracia!

-¿Qué te hizo Rukia-chan? –preguntó Akiko mirándola con decepción.

-Existir…

La castaña suspiró nuevamente. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, una cosa era reírse un poco de esos chicos, la otra ir directamente a dañar a Rukia. Un par de bromas estaba bien, pero meterse con Kurosaki era demasiado. Midori aspiraba a mucho… pero algo le decía que lo lograría y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Quiso por un segundo hablarle a Renji, advertirle… pero con eso se delataría a ella misma y lo perdería… ¿perdería? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensado? Una señorita de buena familia pensando de esa manera de un pobre chiquillo apadrinado por una familia noble.

-No puedo creer que quieras llegar a eso… Kurosaki jamás aceptaría salir contigo…

-¿Quieres apostar?

.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Rukia se sonrió inocente mientras Hisagi casi se quería tirar de un puente y morir… o que se lo comiera un hollow mientras iba de misión, sí eso sería más honorable.

-Fui a postular mi ingreso al Gotei 13 –repitió con voz calma -¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué que tiene de malo? –no podía creer que no viera las implicancias de aquello –Primero el capitán Kuchiki no tiene idea de esto, de otra manera me lo hubiese comunicado. –Rukia miro hacia un lado indiferente –Segundo, aún ni siquiera puedes convocar a tu zanpakuto.

-Aún quedan un par de meses para la examinación, practicaremos a partir de hoy.

-Tercero –continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado, Rukia se lo quedó mirando –Tercero… no hay tercero, pero es grave. Entiende que la nobleza no tiene jurisdicción en los escuadrones. Influencias sí, pero nada más que eso. En tus condiciones si te mandan a alguna misión… -hizo una pausa –Es prácticamente un suicidio. Ojalá si te examinan no puedas conjurar, ni vencer a nadie.

-¡Eres mi instructor, no deberías decir eso! –se cruzó de brazos –¿O es acaso que tienes envidia? Estaría dentro del gotei antes que tú…

Hisagi la miró de reojo y se sonrió.

-Bueno… hay algo que no te he contado –su tono era misterioso, ella ladeó la cabeza curiosa –Tengo mi puesto asegurado, comienzo a integrarme a misiones desde la próxima semana. División 9, ¿qué tal?

Rukia dio de esos chillidos de emoción que hasta las chicas más serias dan alguna vez cuando algo las hace muy felices y saber que ese muchacho con quien había compartido ya cerca de un año había logrado uno de sus sueños, la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Sin medir en el protocolo ni las reglas se le lanzó al cuello para abrazarlo con emoción, él le devolvió el abrazo, mientras ella lo felicitaba, le daba palabras de ánimo y le deseaba lo mejor. Pero pasado un breve momento ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasado y se apartaron como si el diablo hubiese parecido entre ellos. Procuraban no mirarse, él sobretodo estaba bastante sonrojado.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no nos veremos tan seguido –comentó Rukia rascándose la nuca fingiendo indiferencia.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra –aclaró Hisagi mirándola, el sonrojo había pasado –Quizás algunas veces tengamos que cancelar los entrenamientos o me reemplace alguien más. Si he logrado esto, es en parte porque entrenarte me ha hecho estar más concentrado en mis estudios y no en andar vagando.

-Me alegro que esto sea productivo para los dos –concluyó ella con una amplia sonrisa –Hisagi-san, ¿tú crees que Nii-sama se enoje cuando sepa que he postulado al Gotei?

-Yo me encargo, no te preocupes –puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha. –Ahora a entrenar… ¿convocar tu zanpakuto dijiste? Creo que hay varias etapas que quemar antes de ello… Vamos a entrenar combate directo.

-¿No dijiste que primero debía aprenderlo con Hinamori-san?

-¿No dijiste que no querías compartirme con nadie?

Se volvió muy roja.

-Nunca debí decir eso. –masculló avergonzada.

.

Que los chicos se reunieran solo con ella no era algo común, especialmente en su casa… a su padre no le gustaba que la rondaran los muchachos. Pero ahí estaban, en la sala principal de la casa Kira, junto a su medio hermano, Ichigo, Uryu y Renji.

-¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en esto? –preguntó la pelinaranja algo asustada –Está bien que quieran vengarse de Midori y las chicas, cobrar el honor de Rukia-chan… pero no me parece justo.

-¡Al fin alguien con consciencia en este lugar! –exclamó Uryu –Gracias, Hime-chan. –ella le sonrió dulce.

Kira miró a su media hermana de reojo.

-No seas tonta, Nee-chan –la apuntó con el dedo –Tú tienes que ganarte la confianza de las lemmings.

-¿Por qué yo, Nii-san? –preguntó tratando de desentenderse del tema –Tú sabes que nunca fuimos amigas en la escuela y que me hicieron pasar muy malos ratos, sobre todo después que Rukia-chan fue retirada para ser educada en casa… Otosan debió hacer lo mismo que Kuchiki-sama.

-¡Claro y ahora estarías entrenando para ser shinigami! –continuó Iduru cayendo en discusiones de hermanos, las que siempre terminaban con Orihime llorando y Kira regañado por su padre… y ambas madres de los chicos enemistadas, como siempre. Antes que empezara la batalla, Renji alzó la voz.

-Hime-chan, es sencillo, por Rukia vas a tener que pasar por alto todo aquello –le explicó con algo de imposición –Las chicas lo único que quieren es ingresar a la academia y no me refiero a estudiar en ella, sino a agarrar un novio con futuro. Y tú resultaste ser la amiga de los muchachos más talentosos de tercer año. Créeme que querrán ser tus amigas más que nunca…

Orihime enarcó una ceja.

-¿A quienes tenemos? –preguntó.

Kira sacó una fotografía del grupo de las lemmings. Tres chicas, las tres muchachas a quien más odió en la escuela. Con el poder para hacer caer hasta a la niña más noble –en ese tiempo era la primita de Omaeda-sama, una niña bastante poco agraciada y pasada de peso, le hicieron la vida imposible. –con la gracia de pasar siempre desapercibidas para los profesores, talentosas y elegantes… unas víboras. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el adorable rostro de la pelinaranja.

-Tenemos a Akiko –apuntó a Renji, se autoindicó –Tanaka… -indicó a Ichigo –Midori.

Orihime frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así, Ichigo-kun? –preguntó molesta –Si Rukia-chan se entera que estás saliendo con Midori…

-No estoy saliendo con ella, solo estamos pasando el rato… no es mi culpa si Midori cree que es otra cosa –agregó malicioso.

-Les dije que Orihime coincidiría conmigo –les dijo Uryu exasperado –Ella es una chica, ella sabe cómo reacciona su género

-Y extrañamente tú también –masculló Renji, Ishida lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no me voy a prestar para esto –se puso de pie –Me gustaría mucho, pero no podré mirar a mi mejor amiga a la cara después de lo que he escuchado. –miró a Ichigo –Tú… lo que haces… ya sea en serio o no… es imperdonable… y sabes muy bien por qué te lo digo. –el pelinaranja frunció el ceño –Se supone que tú estás enamorado de Rukia –todos la miraron sorprendidos de su hablar directo –Y una persona que ama no sale con otra chica, sea cual sea el motivo que tenga. No tiene perdón. Rukia-chan jamás te haría algo así.

-Lo hace, todas las tardes en su propia casa y le llaman… entrenar.

Orihime apretó los puños y salió de la sala cerrando fuerte la puerta corredera. Renji también se puso de pie y le plantó un seco puñetazo a Ichigo en la nariz, volvió a sentarse calmadamente.

-Mi hermana está entrenando, imbécil. Tus celos lejos de este plan o lo terminarás arruinando todo… y arruinando a mi hermana –lo miró fijamente –Y te mato.

Ichigo se tomaba la nariz adolorido, los otros chicos guardaron silencio.

-Tendrás que convencerla, Uryu… -Ishida desvió la mirada –Ya está metida hasta el cogote en esto, igual que tú. Si no resulta caeremos todos de igual manera… -dijo el pelinaranja.

-¿Recuérdenme por qué somos amigos? –suplicó el moreno –Porque en estos momentos estoy dudando si quiera los conozco o tenemos algo en común…

Los muchachos se sonrieron, ahora las cosas marcharían rápido. Necesitaban que todos estuvieran actuando como una sola entidad, enamorar a las muchachas era una cosa, bastante sencilla… hundirlas necesitaba de todos participando para ello.

.

 _El lío al más puro estilo the OC, Everwood, One Tree Hill… jajaja. Más enredos, Ichigo sigue metiéndose en problemas. ¿No aprende nunca? Pero todo sea por la broma de año nuevo. Ya sabemos que hay dos bandos jugando a las bromas… y que alguien no se lo toma como broma._

 _Me veo en la obligación de recordarles que como la situación en la que se desarrolla el fic dista mucho del plot original, hay personajes que están OoC, por el contexto diferente. La idea es que disfruten de la historia, nada más._

 _Ah! Por cierto la creación de personajes nuevos como son, por ej. Midori y su séquito es con razón de ser, no quiero complicar más la trama con personas ya existentes. En mi mente siento que Midori podría haber sido como Senna, pero la odio tanto que no puedo siquiera escribir de ella. No hay razón para odiarla, pero lo hago._

 _Críticas, tomatazos y amor, al botón de abajo… ya saben._


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Era una ventisca de aquellas, Kaien estaba cómodamente tendido en el suelo con los pies sobre la pequeña mesa al centro de la estancia. Miyako contemplaba el paisaje, la nieve caía copiosa en oblicuo impulsada por el viento. A lo lejos difícilmente era posible ver los árboles desnudos casi derribados por la fuerza de la tormenta.

-Muy pensativa –Kaien la miraba de costado. -¿Qué ocupa tu mente, esposa mía?

Ella se volteó y le sonrió, pero en sus ojos había preocupación.

-Pensaba en tu primo…

-¿Debo ponerme celoso del zanahorio? Debo reconocer que se está poniendo guapo.

-Se te parece bastante, por lo que no me queda más que estar de acuerdo contigo. –bromeó apoyándose en la muralla –Pero no era en eso en lo que pensaba precisamente.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados? –le preguntó pacífica –Lo digo porque siempre has sido como su hermano mayor, su concejero. Y ahora lo has dejado abandonado a su suerte y, por qué no decirlo, a la estupidez adolescente…

Kaien se incorporó sorprendido.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No sé… algo –el hombre caminó hacia ella. –El otro día lo vi en los jardines paseándose con Midori Tawakita. Y con los Tawakita no se juega, cariño… Y me temo que esto podría terminar muy mal –lo miró acusadora –Ellos no son como Byakuya Kuchiki, ellos quieren un compromiso para esa chica.

-Me importa un carajo ese idiota, me tiene harto –bufó, ella le tomó el brazo.

-Algo me dice que solo reniegas porque estás molesto… El orgullo no es buen concejero, Kaien. Míralo de esta manera, si esa chiquilla ingresa en la familia tendrás que soportarla… Y a los Tawakita –Kaien tembló en gesto de desagrado.

-No lo había pensado así… -ella le sonrió ladeado –Tienes razón –le tocó la punta de la nariz juguetón –Por el bien de la familia tengo que hacer…

-¿Y eso será?

-Hablaré con Byakuya Kuchiki

Miyako estaba orgullosa.

-Solo… lleva tu zanpakuto –le recomendó.

Kaien asintió de acuerdo. Caminó hasta la salida de la casa, tomó un abrigo, su espada y salió. La ventisca casi lo doblegó, pero mantuvo un paso firme en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki. En su mente planeaba la mejor forma de enfrentar a la cabeza del clan. Y de pronto tuvo una idea mejor…

-Kuchiki-sama –Nanami ingresaba en la habitación donde Rukia de mala gana tocaba el shamisen dado que por la tormenta era imposible entrenar. –Tiene una visita.

-¿Quién sería? –preguntó curiosa.

-Kaien Shiba, Kuchiki-sama –respondió.

Rukia dejó a un lado el instrumento y se puso de pie. ¿Qué sería lo que Kaien Shiba tenía que hablar con ella? No eran precisamente cercanos, pero le agradaba. Mitsuki se le unió en el camino, había sido informada por el mayordomo. La criada abrió la puerta de la habitación donde esperaba el joven.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –le preguntó a la muchacha.

-No es necesario, gracias –pasó junto a ella, Mitsuki cerró la puerta. –Kaien-dono –lo llamó, él se volteó.

-Rukia-chan –hizo una ligera venia –Lamento interrumpir tus actividades.

-No era como que lo estuviera disfrutando –respondió agradecida de la interrupción. –Por favor toma asiento.

Nanami ingresó con el té, que dejó en la mesa alrededor de la cual estaban sentados.

-No puedo sino preguntarte el motivo de tu visita –mencionó ella curiosa.

-Verás, Rukia-chan –comenzó, bebió un poco de su té –No es mi intención molestarte, ni mucho más… Vengo a hablarte de Ichigo. –ella soltó una espiración y desvió la mirada –Y espero que me des la oportunidad de decir todo lo que he venido a hablar.

La morena asintió bajando la vista a su taza. Un par de palitos flotaban en el líquido ligeramente teñido de café.

-Si vengo yo es porque él tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ti…

-Lo sé –suspiró –Nii-sama ha dado esa orden –lo miró –Y también corre para mí… y no es fácil, no lo ha sido. Pero ya ha pasado un tiempo… Lo que pasó… no puedo explicarlo… -desvió la vista al techo –No pude evitarlo.

Kaien asintió.

-No es tu culpa, te pilló desprevenida… te asustaste –se alzó de hombros, Rukia sabía que era mucho más que eso –Y con ello asustaste a tu hermano. Y como siempre Byakuya Kuchiki sobre reaccionó cuando se trata de ti –dijo despreocupado. –Te sobreprotege y está bien, quiere mantenerte a salvo de todo y todos. Pero… -ella lo miró –hay veces en que debes tomar las riendas de tu vida, Rukia-chan. Tu hermano no estará toda la vida a tu lado y en ese momento tú deberás decidir por ti sin estar bajo su alero ni con su sombra que te cobija.

-No necesito nadie que cuide de mí si a eso te refieres…

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir –la interrumpió –Pero todos necesitamos alguien en quien apoyarnos. Me pregunto, ¿en quién te apoyas ahora que no sea tu hermano mayor? ¿En Renji? ¿Orihime? –quiso decir la de los melones, pero gracias a Dios recordó su nombre a tiempo. -¿En Mitsuki?... ¿En Hisagi quizás?

Rukia se lo quedó mirando fijo.

-¿Quién de todos ellos sería capaz de enfrentarse a tu hermano? –le preguntó finalmente –Ninguno… respondo por ti. Tú eres la única que puede…

-No puedo –la sola idea de hacerlo la hacía temblar.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Rukia guardó silencio. Una mezcla de las dos. Tratar de enfrentar a su hermano la aterraba, pero tampoco quería incordiarlo ni rebatirle. No era justo con él, había sido una molestia durante años, lo había odiado injustamente… sin olvidar su comportamiento consentido y odioso. Rebelarse era volver a lo mismo, ella debía honrarlo cada día.

-Ichigo solo necesita una señal… solo una –le indicó –De todos… él es el único que sería capaz de enfrentarse a tu hermano. –se puso de pie –No dejes que haga otra tontería, Rukia-chan. Es un completo idiota, pero es un buen muchacho. Y te quiere.

El hombre se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña venia.

-Gracias, Kaien-dono.

-Cuando gustes, guapa –le guiñó un ojo. Salió de la habitación.

.

-Me aburro encerrado en este lugar –Ichigo recorría uno de los pasillo de la academia acompañado de Kira –Al menos no tenemos que salir con este clima. –miró hacia afuera. -¿Qué idiota saldría con este clima? –Kira se alzó de hombros.

El rubio miró al frente, junto a la puerta del salón estaba Hisagi cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared. Kira le dio un codazo a Ichigo y alzó el mentón indicándole que mirara al frente.

-Hisagi-sempai –lo saludó Kira al pasar al interior.

Ichigo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando iba a ingresar, el moreno lo detuvo por la manga del uniforme.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar, Kurosaki –lo soltó –Pero no aquí, ven conmigo.

-De acuerdo –respondió estirándose la manga con la mano sacudiendo la tela.

Llegaron a un pequeño pasillo que conducía a la salida trasera al patio trasero.

-¿Me puedes explicar que estupidez se te metió en la cabeza, Kurosaki? –le preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te vi, a ti y a esa Midori Tawakita. –acusó –Y no me gustó nada lo que vi.

-¿Y eso te importa por…?

-¿Acaso me estás dejando el camino libre con Rukia? –lo picó. Ichigo lo tomó por el uniforme y lo empujó hasta la pared. –Esperaba más de ti… no eres un rival muy digno, ¿sabes? Al menos esperaba que dieras la pelea.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Que el capitán Kuchiki te ha prohibido verla… ¿Acaso crees que ella no me cuenta nada? Lo hace y más cosas de las que te imaginas. –recibió un certero golpe en la quijada –Vamos, dame otra vez… No quita que eres un tipo sin agallas. –se libró del agarre del pelinaranja –Yo daré la batalla –se sobó la mandíbula –no me importa si no soy noble y que sea una simple rata del rukongai… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a Byakuya Kuchiki si es necesario –se dio media vuelta -¿Y tú? –lo miró sobre el hombro.

Ichigo se sobó los nudillos.

Para cuando salió de la academia el viento había amainado y solo caían unos pocos copos de nieve. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Gotei, no pensaba en demasiadas cosas, solo en el camino. O quizás no quería pensar en nada. Iría a recibir las instrucciones de una misión que apoyaría al día siguiente, aunque pudo recibirlas mañana por la mañana. Pero la tarde libre le dejaba demasiado tiempo para que las ideas le llenaran la mente. Necesitaba distraerse… lejos de la mansión Kuchiki.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el patio y apoyó los antebrazos en la baranda perdiendo la mirada al frente. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensado? ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué no se mantuvo distante? ¿Por qué empezó a importarle lo que le pasaba a esa chica? No era más que otro empleado en esa casa, iba cada tarde, trabajaba y se le pagaba. Era un trato… pero el precio que le estaba cobrando era demasiado alto. Él no se podía permitir sentir por ella… no podía.

Unos pasos se detuvieron a su lado, no desvió la mirada.

-Gracias, Hisagi.

El muchacho miró al oficial.

-De nada, Shiba-sama –respondió sin dejar su posición. –Solo espero que sirva de algo…

-Seguro que sí… después de todo está celoso de ti –rio, Hisagi volvió a mirar al frente, se alzó de hombros –No tiene porqué, ¿verdad? –el muchacho negó con la cabeza –Bien… -le palmoteó la espalda –Nos vemos. –ahora asintió.

Kaien retomó su camino a la división, pero se volteó hacia el chico. Lo vio bajar la cabeza. El castaño soltó un suspiro, después de todo sí había razones para que Ichigo estuviera celoso. El gesto derrotado del muchacho lo conmovió, conocía su lugar y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su primo… por Rukia. Negó con la cabeza y retomó su camino.

.

Akiko miró a sus amigas. Ambas jugaban una partida de tablero chino muy divertidas, se reían y hablaban las idioteces que solían. Las mismas que hasta hace un tiempo ella también disfrutaba. Se burlaban del último peinado de una de las primas de Tanaka, de lo muy desarreglada que les parecía que se había presentado a la reunión del jueves.

-¿Y viste a esa ridícula de Rika con su prometido? –comentó Midori saltando unas piezas de Tanaka.

-Es un buen partido… aunque sea horrible, ¿le has visto sus dientes? Pareciera que alguien se los arrojó dentro de la boca –rió Tanaka burlona –¿No puedo entender qué le vio Rika?

-La billetera, claro –se burló la rubia.

Akiko frunció el ceño.

-Rika no es de esas… -interrumpió –Él es una buena persona, es muy cariñoso con ella, la trata como si fuera de cristal… no todo se trata de la posición ni de cuan guapo es el sujeto en cuestión.

-Uff, habló la embajadora del rukongai –rió Midori –Me estoy empezando a preocupar seriamente por tu actitud, Akiko –la castaña la miró desafiante –¡Uy! Y esa mirada a qué se debe… ahora te estás volviendo insolente, estás agarrando malas costumbres. Recuerda quien tiene mayor rango, pariente pobre.

Tanaka se rió tras la manga de su kimono, Midori y Akiko estaban lejanamente emparentadas y la rubia se jactaba de ello algunas veces, como ahora. La castaña se puso de pie.

-Eres cruel –la enfrentó –Estoy aburrida del trato que le das a todo el mundo, del trato que me das a mí…

-Recuerda que sin mí no serías más que otra venida a menos, o quieres que te recuerde lo que le pasa a las que entran en mi lista negra… Puedo destruirte, conozco demasiadas cosas de ti… Como cierta relación que tuviste con Shota… y todas sabemos que alguien se dejó llevar demasiado, ¿no? -Akiko apretó los puños. –¿Qué diría tu mami y tu papi? Sobre todo porque Shota-kun ahora está comprometido con otra chica.

-No serías capaz…

-Oh, sí querida, lo sería y lo sabes… Mide tus palabras y tus acciones. O mis labios van a soltar todos tus secretos.

La castaña se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-¿Crees que hablará con Abarai? –preguntó Tanaka.

-No –dijo Midori tranquila –No es más que una tonta sin agallas…

Pero muy por el contrario, Akiko salió de la casa de Midori directo a la única parte donde creía sería escuchada y recibida. Sus pasos de detuvieron fuera de la casa de los Kira, tomó aire. Estaba a punto de firmar su sentencia… Llamó a la puerta, se presentó ante la sirvienta y pidió hablar con Iduru.

-Me sorprende verte aquí –dijo el rubio sentado en un sillón junto a su media hermana, quien frunció el ceño al ver a la castaña ingresar en la sala. –Al gramo, Akiko-san, tu presencia molesta bastante a Nee-chan.

-Lo siento, lamento interrumpirlos y sobretodo incordiarte, Hime-chan –bajó la vista, aun de pie. –Pero no puedo callarme esto más tiempo. Midori… -alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la del rubio –Midori ha urdido un plan para cargar contra ustedes… y Rukia-chan.

Kira abrió los ojos sorprendido, Orihime se puso de pie y enfrentó a la castaña, quien volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-¿A qué juegas, Akiko? –le preguntó con firmeza. –Has sido mi enemiga durante años y esperas que te creamos…

-Es verdad –la miró a los ojos –Te juro que es verdad –volteó hacia Kira –De alguna manera ha descubierto lo que planeabas, Iduru-kun… Claro que era sospechoso que, de pronto, todo el grupo decidiera comenzar a rondarnos… después de años de… desavenencias.

-Eres muy buena con las palabras –se burló la pelinaranja –Sería la última palabra que utilizaría para el perverso comportamiento que han tenido durante años…

-Suficiente, Nee-chan –interrumpió Kira y se puso de pie caminando hasta Akiko. -¿Y cómo quieres que te creamos? ¿Cómo no sabemos que estás nuevamente jugando a burlarte?

-Porque… porque… no podría hacerle algo así a Renji… -Orihime alzó una ceja. –Y no me importa que él esté jugando… no me importa… -negó con la cabeza –Si Midori le hace daño a Rukia-chan, Renji no volvería a hablarme y…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando –exclamó Orihime con una mezcla entre incredulidad y… ¿entusiasmo? -¿Tú? ¿Renji? No lo puedo creer… -se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda…

-Gracias –hizo una venia y miró a Orihime –Lo siento, lo siento por todo, Hime-chan… por todas las burlas, las bromas, los insultos… me arrepiento muchísimo. No te lo merecías, ni tú ni Rukia-chan. Yo… siempre me voy a sentir culpable… espero que algún día…

Orihime asintió y le sonrió.

-Acepto tus disculpas… -Akiko le sonrió de vuelta y retrocedió hasta la puerta –Podrías… dárselas a Rukia, le gustaría escucharlo. –la castaña asintió –Por cierto… si Midori la carga contra ti… puedes contar conmigo.

-No, gracias. No podría… pero te lo agradezco, siempre has tenido un buen corazón.

Salió de la habitación. Kira volvió a sentarse, Orihime lo quedó mirando.

-Ha sido el peor plan que has urdido, Nii-san –suspiró –Te han descubierto…

-No te olvides que compito con la otra mente más perversa del Seireitei, Hime –hizo una pausa –Debo buscar una manera de darle la vuelta a esto. La venganza sigue en pie –miró hacia la puerta –Lo lamento por Akiko, pero ella va a caer junto con Midori y Tanaka.

-¡No! Ya la has visto, está arrepentida. No lo hagas.

-Caen ellas o nosotros… esta es la guerra. –sentenció.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows. Les traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten… y los tomatazos al final jeje. A leer!_

Capítulo 16:

.

-Has estado muy distante, Orihime –Rukia miró a su amiga con una mezcla de tristeza y recriminación –No puedo creer que hayas pasado por dos gripes, un virus estomacal y un problema de espalda en el mismo mes.

La pelinaranja le sonrió inocente y soltó una risita nerviosa. Durante un mes había estado ocultándose de Rukia, buscando excusas para no verla. Se lo había dicho a sus amigos, ver a la morena a la cara le era imposible… Pero cuando Rukia acudió a su casa ya no pudo hacerse la desentendida.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Rukia finalmente a la chica -¿Por qué siento que me evitas? ¿Estás enfadada? –Orihime negó determinada -¿Entonces?

-Es que si te cuento, Nii-san se va a enojar mucho… y tú sabes cómo se pone cuando se enfada… y luego Otosan la carga con él y luego su mamá con mi mamá…

Rukia mantuvo silencio, ¿qué sería aquello que su mejor amiga insistía en ocultarle? Prefirió no insistir en el tema. Después de todo había muchas cosas que hablar en un mes separadas, sobretodo prepararse para la fiesta de año nuevo de la semana entrante.

-Tendremos una cena en casa y luego iremos al parque a ver los fuegos artificiales. –dijo Orihime entusiasmada –Mamá está encargada del tema de la decoración… la mamá de Iduru ve lo de la comida, pero es inevitable que se pisen los callos –se rio bajito –A veces compadezco a Otosan, tener dos mujeres debe ser un infierno –miró hacia los palillos que estaban dispuestos en el centro de la mesa, tomó uno que se desplomó sobre los otros. -¡Qué mala suerte! –miró a su amiga -¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Supongo que cenar y luego iré con Renji y Mitsuki a ver los fuegos…

Orihime asintió.

-¿Has sabido algo de Mei?

Rukia negó con algo de nostalgia.

-Nada… luego del incidente con Ichigo, Nanami la despidió por orden de Nii-sama –bajó la vista a los palillos –Sé que se equivocó, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas y quizás… quizás pensó que me estaba haciendo un bien. –la pelinaranja se alzó de hombros dándole a entender que podía ser una posibilidad –La extraño, aunque era una vieja bruja… Y siento que Mitsuki está especialmente odiosa, me busca pelea solo porque creo que no tiene con quien hacerlo –se sonrió.

-Respecto a año nuevo, Rukia-chan –murmuró Orihime sacando la vista del juego –Hay algo que tengo que contarte… y no te va a gustar.

-No sé por qué presiento que tiene que ver con tu silencio de un mes –la miró a los ojos, Orihime asintió.

-Idiru-kun junto con Renji-kun e Ichigo-kun han hecho algo muy muy feo –recalcó con su voz tan inocente –Y yo me enteré… No sabía cómo decírtelo, no quería seguir sumándote problemas… con todo esto de Ichigo-kun y sus… arrebatos. –Rukia enarcó una ceja –Los chicos se han involucrado con las lemmings para burlarse de ellas… solo Uryu-kun se abstuvo.

-Momento, momento… -la interrumpió –¿Los chicos qué?

-Se han involucrado…

-Define involucrar, Hime-chan –dijo realmente si querer confirmar la sospecha.

-Nii-san está saliendo con Tanaka… -Rukia tensó los labios –Renji-kun con Akiko –eso Rukia lo sabía y le había causado algo de risa –Ichigo… Ichigo…

-¿Ichigo qué?

-Está saliendo con Midori –dejó caer. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, impresionada… en shock. –Quieren dar un golpe de gracia la noche de año nuevo. No sé bien en que consiste, pero… -la morena se puso de pie -¿Rukia-chan? –salió rápidamente -¿No te quedarás a almorzar?

Pero la pregunta quedó retumbando en el aire. Orihime se rodeó con los brazos… No podía seguírselo ocultando, si se enteraba por alguien más…

Ingresó a la academia a paso acelerado. Algunos se preguntaban quién era esa menuda muchachita arreglada como una muñeca que atravesó el patio principal. Otros contestaban que era Kuchiki, la hermana adoptiva del líder del clan.

Llegó junto al grupo de los chicos a quienes había ubicado preguntando a unas muchachas. Sentados alrededor de una mesa disfrutaban su almuerzo.

-Hola, chicos –los saludó con una sonrisa fingida, por dentro quería asesinarlos a todos, Renji incluido. –Ichigo… -lo llamó -¿Podemos hablar?

Los muchachos la quedaron mirando con curiosidad, pero al mismo lejos de la sonrisa de la morena, algo en sus ojos les advertía que esta visita no era en buenos términos. Lejos de ponerse a pensar en la prohibición, el pelinaranja accedió. Ambos caminaron hasta un sector más apartado saliendo del comedor en silencio. El chico se detuvo y la menuda muchacha quedó frente a él.

-Rukia…

Pero antes que pudiese continuar, un puño se le clavó en el centro de la cara con tanta fuerza como jamás imaginó pudiese tener.

-¿Qué mierda? –se llevó la mano a la nariz.

-¿Qué mierda me preguntas? ¡Yo me pregunto qué mierda estás haciendo tú! –exclamó molesta, furiosa más bien -¿De qué se trata esa famosa broma que han urdido contra las lemmings? Y… ¿por qué tenías que ser tú el que justamente tuviese que estar liado con Midori? –suspiró cansada y se llevó las manos a su perfectamente peinado cabello –¿No sabes que la odio con todo mi ser? ¡Claro que lo sabes! Pero tú vas y pareciera que estás intentando por todos los medios molestarme y hacer que termine odiándote… y no es algo que quiera. ¿Tienes que ser tan… idiota?

-Si me metí en este lio lo hice únicamente para cobrar venganza por todos los años de burlas y malos tratos…

-¿Y tú crees que una broma que incluya a ti y a Midori saliendo puede mejorar aquello? ¿No te das cuenta que es mucho peor el remedio que la enfermedad? Verlos juntos… o saber que lo están, aun cuando sea mentira… me hace daño. –bufó –Y ya fue suficiente.

-Sabía que esto me hundiría aún más –dijo más para sí -¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa. ¡Porque a tus ojos ya no puedo estar más bajo! ¡Y porqué no entiendo tus razones para alejarme! ¡No soy una bestia ni un maldito! Y sí puedo ser muy estúpido, pero también tengo mi límite. ¿Tú crees que no lo he pasado mal? –la encaró –Ha sido un completo infierno.

-Cumpliste tu promesa después de todo –respondió suave –Y junto con convertir mi vida en un infierno, transformaste la tuya también en uno. Extrañamente cuando cae uno caemos los dos… Definitivamente solo podemos hacernos más y más daño. Y estoy cansada… -hizo una pausa –Espero que tu broma resulte genial y que por fin vengues mi orgullo… porque yo creo que ya lo he perdido.

Se dio media vuelta, Ichigo la atajó por la muñeca.

-No… me… toques –gruñó intimidante –No soy una chiquilla débil e indefensa, ya no. –se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. -Sigue hundiéndote en tu maldita mierda, pero deja de arrastrarme contigo.

-Tú eres quien me ha arrastrado contigo.

-Perfecto, dejémonos de arrastrarnos mutuamente entonces.

-Perfecto.

Rukia volvió sobre sus pasos, Ichigo frunció el ceño y se quedó mascullando aquellas cosas que era mejor no decir. Al verla partir se recriminó nuevamente el haber aceptado participar de la broma, pero al mismo tiempo… pudo no acercarse a enfrentarlo. Si realmente lo odiaba ¿para qué acudir a la academia a hacérselo notar? Pudo simplemente haber continuado con ese silencio de mierda que los distanciaba hasta entonces. Pudo quedarse amparada en la prohibición de Byakuya. Pudo no hacer nada como hasta ahora… Pero no fue así.

Se sobó la nariz. No, no estaba todo perdido. Esperaría hasta después de año nuevo, algo le decía que esto terminaría bien… a pesar de todo. Era la señal que estaba esperando.

.

Aquella cena de año nuevo había sido en especial triste. La última Hisana aún nos acompañaba, si bien su salud ya se encontraba muy delicada. Ninguno de los tres cruzó palabra. Byakuya estaba más serio de lo común y se retiró apenas acabaron, Rukia supuso que se había ido a encerrar al altar que le tenía a su hermana y al que no se les permitía ingresar. Era el único lugar donde su hermano mayor podía estar solo y así lo respetaba.

-Oye –la llamó Renji y ella se volteó –Te juro que hoy terminará todo, de verdad…

-No puedo entender que sean tan idiotas, Renji –exclamó mirándolo con molestia -¿Acaso creen que burlándose de esas chicas van a deshacer el daño que ellas han ocasionado? No los hace mejor que ellas, precisamente. Y Dios sabe cuánto quisiera poder vengarme por mis propias manos, pero esas actitudes solo destruyen a quien las realiza. Guardar rencores no resuelve nada…

-Y te apuesto que eso lo dijo Hisagi –se burló.

-No lo dijo él, lo digo yo. También pienso, ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa –Solo espero que logren lo que quieren de esta broma y sean felices –bufó.

-¿Sabes que estamos haciendo esto por ti? Si se nos ocurrió en primera instancia fue por los insultos que tú y Hime-chan han vivido durante años… ¡basta de humillaciones!

-¿Por mí? ¿Y eso incluía que Ichigo se enredara con mi enemiga número uno? ¡Pero qué bien pensado! –agregó con sarcasmo -¿Acaso no sabes lo que me pasa dentro con esa sola idea? Es como prestar tu vestido favorito para que lo estropee otra persona… lo que más quieres…

-Uy –rio –¿Lo que más quieres? Y de pronto la verdad comienza a brotar de tu boca –la picó –Y si lo quieres tanto, ¿por qué no dejas de alejarlo? –ella se tensó –No sé a qué juegas, Rukia… No lo sé. –la miró intrigado -¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

-No, nada –respondió secamente.

-Rukia… -la tomó suavemente por el antebrazo -¿Es por… por lo… lo de Nee-chan? –la morena se sobresaltó –No tiene que ser igual contigo… de hecho tantas cosas han cambiado desde entonces… Vimos cosas que no deberíamos… pero las cosas no son así, eso no es lo normal… lo normal es que te enamores de alguien, que abraces a alguien, que lo beses… no tiene nada de malo. Amar no hace daño, todo lo contrario…

La chica deslizó su brazo lentamente. ¿Con que Renji también recordaba? Soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola con tristeza -¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Si tenías miedo… soy tu hermano, y lo soy para protegerte no solo para molestarte –agregó con una sonrisa pacífica.

-Porque… porque… porque si dejo que… va a pasarme como a Nee-chan –se tomó la cabeza confundida –Y Nee-chan no fue feliz…

-Lo fue y mucho cuando conoció a Byakuya-sama, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Éramos felices, los cuatro…

-Yo… yo… solo…

-¿Solo viste lo malo? –preguntó y ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos –El amor no tiene nombre Rukia, Byakuya-sama no podía casar con Nee-chan, quizás temía perder algo, ocasionarle problemas al clan y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo dentro de sus posibilidades. Él siempre la trató con amor, nunca vi nada más que eso… nos quiso a nosotros y, muy a su manera, aun nos quiere. –le acarició el cabello –Amar no te vuelve débil, no es permitir que alguien tome el control de tu vida, tampoco significa que vas a sacrificar tu vida… El amor se vive y no tiene condiciones.

-Pero… pero… Ichigo… su familia…

-¿Su familia qué? –preguntó curioso –Él me contó lo que te dijo el año nuevo pasado y, sí fue idiota, pero era solamente lo que creía que podía hacer… y hasta teniendo el ejemplo de Byakuya-sama era esperable que pensara en algo así. No es algo que le haya dicho su padre o su madre, en lo absoluto. –su voz era animada –De hecho, luego de esa discusión cuando Byakuya-sama le prohibió verte por alguna razón que nadie quiere contarme, la madre de Ichigo pidió tu mano para él…. Pero no fue aceptada…

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque Byakuya-sama te ha regalado la libertad de decidir tu futuro… con la libertad que hubiera deseado hubiese tenido Nee-chan.

-¿Y eso lo sabes por…?

-Porque si pudieses sentarte a conversar como persona civilizada con Ichigo quizás podrías enterarte de estas cosas, o si no temieras tanto hablar con Byakuya-sama… También podría permitirse compartirte alguna de las preocupaciones que tiene contigo. Encerrarte en tu mundo solo ha logrado que las pocas personas que te queremos no sepamos si podemos acercarnos o no… -se puso de pie -¿Vendrás conmigo?

Rukia miró a Renji, nunca estuvo en sus planes asistir al parque esa noche. Y ahora menos que nunca. Había estado tan equivocada, tanto dolor que tenía la había cegado. Negó la invitación, no quería presenciar la broma, no quería ser testigo como sus amigos se hundían por ella… quiso decirle que se detuvieran, pero su hermano le aseguró que no había marcha atrás.

-Prometo que a partir de mañana me comportaré como alguien normal –le sonrió triste –Pero hoy aún no pasa el año… y necesito ordenar mis ideas.

Renji se marchó finalmente dejándola sola con sus pensamientos… y eso nunca era bueno, pero lo necesitaba. Estuvo tan equivocada siempre, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese combatir… al menos sola. Pero acostumbrada a ocultar y callarse lo que le pasaban solo había contribuido a crear esa enorme barrera que decía Mitsuki, endureciéndola y cegándola de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Y quizás era egoísta, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que lo que ella vivía también podía repercutir en el resto, que efectivamente había puesto en empeño sus sentimientos y los otros… y los de Ichigo.

Renji tenía razón, podía confiar y en otros… Nii-sama, Orihime, Iduru, Uryu, en Ichigo. Se conocían hace tanto y prefirió alejarse que hacerles partícipes de lo que le ocurría. Tal vez si hubiera hablado a tiempo nada hubiese pasado como lo había hecho. Si hubiera hablado con Ichigo y explicarle que ser una concubina no era lo que esperaba de su futuro junto a él… si le hubiera explicado por qué no quería que la tocara de esa manera… porqué necesitaba ir lento… Que la cercanía de los hombres la perturbaba muchísimo… de esa manera. Pero… ella tampoco lo tenía tan claro tampoco…

Tomó su abrigo y salió de la mansión sin rumbo fijo. Por todas las calles había personas transitando, todos con sus mejores atuendos. Las chicas cantarinas, los chicos se reían fuerte, los adultos se quejaban de que nada era como solía ser. Su pequeña estatura le permitía pasar entre ellos sin ser siquiera sentida, siendo invisible… como hubiese querido ser realmente. Solo quería desaparecer un tiempo y que las cosas se arreglaran por su cuenta, que una mañana despertara y… todo fuera como hace un año, cuando todo comenzó. Deseó que Ichigo jamás hubiese dicho esas palabras que empezaron a sepultar todo entre ellos, quizás haberlo acallado con otro de esos besos hasta dejarlo sin aire para poder hablar si quiera.

Salió del seireitei. Podía reconocer la diferencia de las calles, de los locales comerciales… hasta las personas parecían diferentes. Se llevó las manos al cabello, retiró los adornos y las peinetas y las guardó entre los pliegues del obi. Quería ser simplemente una persona más caminando por la calle. Escuchaba a la gente reír, conversar, a lo lejos un tendedero ofrecía caramelos, un par de jóvenes cantaban muy desafinado, otros miraban al cielo preguntándose cómo serían los fuegos ese día en relación a los del año anterior.

Se apegó a una pared y miró a la calle sin realmente fijarse en nadie. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo… si solo pudiese volver por un día el tiempo atrás. Volver a abrazar a su hermana una vez más sin culparla ni pensar mal de ella… Sonreírle a Nii-sama como cuando era una niña… Jugar con Renji en lugar de discutir… Vivir fuera del infierno en el que se había convertido. Hace 11 años había salido del infierno físico, pero seguía dentro de ella…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica alzó la mirada para encontrarse con tres muchachos, por inercia se apegó más al muro pero reconoció a uno de ellos que la miraba sorprendido.

-Hisagi-san…

-No es un lugar donde una señorita debería estar –le dijo, los otros dos chicos asintieron en silencio. –Estos son Iwata y Matsumori –le indicó a los chicos –Ella es Rukia Kuchiki.

Ambos chicos se inclinaron tanto que parecía que pudiesen tocar el suelo con la nariz.

-Buenas noches, Kuchiki-sama

La morenita se rio bajito.

-¿Mitsuki no está contigo? –preguntó Hisagi, ella negó -¿Y eso por qué?

-Quería estar sola…

-Ya veo. Pero me temo que no puedo cumplir tu deseo estando en aquí –miró alrededor –No es el mejor lugar, deberías volver al Seireitei… a casa. Te encaminamos –se ofreció, pero más bien no le dejaba otra opción.

Rukia suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo –aceptó.

-De hecho… -Iwata alzó la voz y la chica lo miró –Con Matsumori queremos ir aprobar esos fritos del carrito y hay bastante fila… -el otro se lo quedó mirando extrañado, Iwata le pegó un codazo -¿Cierto, Matsumori-san?

-Ahhh sí, claro claro –respondió asintiendo muchas veces -¿Por qué no acompañas a la señorita tú, Hisagi? Nosotros te esperamos acá… Y no te preocupes si te demoras, hay mucha fila…

El moreno asintió sin captar la indirecta de sus amigos, comenzar a caminar de regreso al Seireitei.

-Tus amigos son raros –comentó Rukia volviéndose hacia ellos que comentaban algo y se reían.

-Lo pienso bastante seguido –le respondió. –Pero son buena gente

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu salida

-No es como que lo hicieras apropósito tampoco –ella bajó la vista –Es una broma –le revolvió el cabello. –Siempre puedo regresar una vez dejándote en casa, y espero que Nanami te encierre. –volvió a molestarla. –Una chica, aunque esté entrenando para ser un shinigami, no debería andar sola entre tanta gente. Pasan cosas horribles aun a las mujeres más capaces…

-Lo sé… -se volteó antes de ingresar al seireitei –Cuando estuve ahí la última vez… vi cosas que quisiera olvidar. Pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto si allí pertenezco, si solo soy una paria vestida de noble. Hace un año las cosas eran tan diferentes… conocía mi lugar, ya no lo sé. Aunque me resistía a mi destino, ya estaba trazado, todos esperaban algo de mí… y creyendo hacer lo correcto, he decepcionado a todo el mundo.

-A mí no, no me has decepcionado. No creo haber visto a nadie tan concentrado en lograr un objetivo y eso habla muy bien de tus convicciones. Tal vez pienses que decepcionas al resto, pero puede ser nada más que una idea tuya… ¿no lo has pensado así?

Rukia le sonrió ligeramente y se volvió al camino dirigiéndose a casa. Hisagi recordaba la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con el capitán Kuchiki.

 _"-Capitán Kuchiki –se inclinó, Byakuya le hizo un gesto para que ingresara –Necesito hablar con usted._

 _-Adelante, te escucho. Me imagino que se trata de mi hermana._

 _El muchacho asintió._

 _-No puedo seguir entrenándola –dijo sin mirarlo, no tenía el derecho a hacerlo, era su empleado no su igual –Verá… su hermana es muy talentosa, creo que ya no necesita de mí._

 _-Discrepo, eres bueno en lo que haces. Puedes sacarle más provecho a su talento y lo sabes, sabes que no está lista. –Hisagi apretó los labios –Ahora vas a decirme la verdad, muchacho._

 _-Yo… me temo que he confundido las cosas, capitán –confesó."_

Llegaron a la puerta de servicio de la mansión, así ella podría ingresar sin llamar la atención de su hermano.

-¿Nos veremos pasado mañana? ¿O te vas a tomar un par de días más? –preguntó la chica antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Cómo le explicaba aquello? ¿Cómo?

-No voy a poder seguir entrenándote…

-¿Por qué? ¿No me dijiste que no te había decepcionado? ¿Por qué no vas a seguir? ¿Es por el Gotei? ¿Es porque soy muy lenta? ¿O dije algo que te molestó?

 _"-Agradezco tu sinceridad –habló el capitán –Buscaré alguna manera de reposicionarte con otro estudiante, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en retribución._

 _-Gracias, capitán._

 _Byakuya lo miró un instante._

 _-Pudiste luchar por ella, de todos modos… -habló finalmente Kuchiki._

 _-¿Y qué podría ofrecerle yo? No merece a alguien como yo… usted la sacó del rukongai, yo no la regresaré a él -hizo una pausa -¿Puedo retirarme?"_

Él se sonrió y negó mirando al piso.

-Nada de eso… no has hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó.

-Rukia… -ella tenía aquella mirada inocente –No puedo seguir porque… porque yo… estoy completamente enamorado de ti

La muchacha se quedó sin habla. Pero antes que pudiese recuperarla, el muchacho la tomó suavemente por la nuca y la besó.

.

 _¡Tomates, yo los invoco! (siempre quise decir esa frase en este fic)._


	17. Chapter 17

Parte V: Formando equipo

.

Capítulo 17:

.

Rukia correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar por los labios del muchacho. Era tierno, dulce… y no se comparaba en nada con los ansiosos y apasionados besos que compartió con Ichigo. Quiso sentir algo, ¿por qué no podía? Hisagi era un chico fantástico, y a ella le gustaba… pero no de esa manera.

Sutilmente apoyó sus manos en el pecho del moreno y lo apartó con suavidad.

-Lo siento -dijo él inmediatamente cayendo en su error.

-Yo lo siento, lamento no poder sentir lo mismo… y quisiera poder hacerlo, porque eres todo lo que quisiera…

-Y al mismo tiempo, no. -completó la frase, ella asintió. -¿Es por él? ¿Por Kurosaki? -volvió a asentir, él se sonrió -Idiota con suerte. –ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, es algo idiota –admitió la morenita.

El muchacho suspiró. ¿Así terminaba todo? Guardaba una pequeña esperanza que las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra manera, pero sabía de antemano que era una batalla que no estaba destinado a librar. Desde el momento que conoció a esa niña sabía que solo le traería problemas, desde que el capitán Kuchiki se la presentó previo a comenzar los entrenamientos, desde ese día en que la vio y le pareció la chica más linda que había visto en toda su vida… una verdadera princesa. Y él era solo un paria… un simple tipo del rukongai.

-Adiós, Rukia -le dijo y se inclinó levemente.

La chica bajó la vista un segundo, el aire salió trémulo entre sus labios. Alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Adiós… y gracias, por todo Shuuhei.

-No hay porqué… solo hice mi trabajo -lo dijo con sencillez.

Lo vio perderse por la calle devolviéndose al rukongai, miró hacia el otro lado. Quizás en otro lugar, en otro tiempo… quizás si ella hubiese permanecido en el rukongai las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Pero ella ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, su destino había cambiado el día que había traspasado el umbral de la mansión Kuchiki… y éste había decidido que en su vida solo había espacio para otra persona… para un muchacho de cabello chillón y carencia total de sentido común. Faltaba aun para medianoche y podría impedir que sus amigos realizaran aquella broma loca que había ideado Iduru. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a correr hacia el festival de año nuevo del seireitei.

.

¿Dónde estaban? Podía ver a los padres de Uryu junto con los de Iduru… Los padres de Midori y Tanaka un poco más allá… Las hermanas de Ichigo… Por donde que mirara solo podía encontrar a cercanos a sus amigos, pero ni rastros de ellos. Tendría que intentarlo de otra manera. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir la energía de los muchachos, una llegó con bastante fuerza, la de Ichigo. Era un descontrolado con su riatsu, lo comprobó. Se apresuró a seguir el trazo, no midiendo que eso la llevaba más y más lejos del parque introduciéndose en el bosque. Podía sentir ahora a Renji y Iduru… ¿no estaba Uryu con ellos? No, pero estaba cerca.

Escuchó unas voces y se escondió tras un árbol. Pudo ver a los tres muchachos hablando con las lemmings. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ichigo ser tomado de la mano por Midori y llevado a un sitio más apartado, Tanaka hizo lo mismo con Iduru. Solo Akiko y Renji no se movieron. Pareciera que estaban dando forma a un triángulo o eso le parecía a Rukia desde su lugar. Un brillo cerca de Renji llamó a su atención justo cuando los fuegos comenzaban una gran explosión de energía invadió el lugar, los chicos cayeron al suelo, Rukia se afirmó a un tronco y miró en dirección a la explosión.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –murmuró Rukia mirando a la enorme criatura que se materializó.

-¡Hollow! –gritó Iduru desde su posición.

El hollow estaba demasiado cerca de Renji, no podía ponerse de pie solo trababa de reptar hacia atrás para alejarse del monstruo. Akiko estaba en el piso mirando a la criatura con cara de impresión y totalmente petrificada. Rukia salió de su escondite.

-Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis! Bakudo 61 Rikujōkōrō –una luz salió de su mano para rodear al hollow en seis haces de luz. -¡Levántate, Renji!

El pelirrojo se incorporó y tomó a Akiko por la cintura para sacarla del lugar. Pero el hechizo de Rukia fue débil y el hollow se libró rápidamente de él tomando a Renji del pie y haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso. La castaña Akiko se quedó en el suelo aterrorizada.

-¡Muévete! –le gritó Rukia –¡Ve a buscar ayuda!

Renji golpeaba a la criatura que ahora lo levantaba del suelo y lo movía fuerte de un lado para el otro. Ichigo se lanzó a golpear al hollow con una vara en la cabeza, afirmándose en su hombro para que no pudiese librarse de él. Iduru conjuraba un hado que dio de lleno en la espada del hollow, lo desestabilizó y con ello logró que Ichigo resbalara de su lugar y se diera en la cabeza contra una roca que sobresalía. El monstruo se volteó hacia ellos soltando a Renji. Rukia corrió hasta él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. La cola del hollow arrastró Ichigo e Iduru lejos y se volvió a concentrar en los hermanos. Elevó uno de sus pies para aplastarlos, la morena alzó las manos tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Corre, Renji! Ve por Nii-sama –le gritó.

El monstruo forcejeaba para terminar de aplastar a Rukia cuando ella sintió un calor que se despedía de su mano derecha. De pronto una intensa luz la cegó un segundo, ya no sentía el peso del monstruo, un fluido que parecía sangre la cubría parcialmente. El monstruo se había alejado con su pie dividido en dos. Rukia sintió un peso en su mano…

-Me lleva un demonio –murmuró al ver una katana en su mano.

Era su katana… su zanpakuto. La había convocado. No pudo si no sonreír muy grande, sin olvidar que aun estaban en grave peligro. Pero al menos ahora podría darle algo más de batalla, ya que sus ataques demoníacos parecían no ser lo suficientemente efectivos.

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! Hado 31 Shakkahō –conjuró Iduru logrando que una bola de energía roja saliera despedida de su mano hasta impactar al hollow logrando aturdirlo. –Ahora, Rukia, a la cabeza… ¡córtalo!

El hollow se fijó en la muchacha y dio dos veloces pasos para alcanzarla, ella alzó su zanpakuto… El monstruo fue cortado por la cabeza y se desvaneció en polvo. Byakuya Kuchiki volvía a guardar su zanpakuto y miró a Rukia.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, ella asintió y bajó la vista a su katana, él siguió su mirada sin mostrar signo alguno de sorpresa. –Bien –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Rukia se volvió al frente y corrió hacia Iduru, quien estaba agachado en el piso junto a Ichigo que no recobraba el conocimiento.

-Gracias por avisar, Uryu Ishida –dijo el capitán Kuchiki con su voz plana, el moreno asintió, Orihime estaba tras de él. –Procura que Rukia llegue a casa... una vez que ese se recupere –se refería a Ichigo.

Dio media vuelta para informar la aparición del Hollow. Orihime se perdía para avisar a los otros adultos, Uryu se acercó a Midori que estaba junto a un tronco caído llorando abrazando sus piernas y su kimono mojado, se había orinado del miedo.

-No se juega con los hollows –le dijo el moreno -¿Cómo lo convocaste? –la rubia alzó la vista y abrió la palma de su mano hacia él, en ella un pequeño artefacto como una cajita vacía –Ya veo… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Los adultos comenzaron a llegar, Uryu sacó la vista de la muchacha para notar la llegada de unos oficiales de la división 4 que revisaban a Iduru y a Ichigo. Masaki Kurosaki se veía muy preocupada, Isshin la tranquilizaba con un gesto despreocupado. Un capitán caminó hacia el moreno y admiró la mano de la jovencita con aquel artefacto.

-Capitán Aizen –murmuró Uryu.

-Puedes retirarte, muchacho, yo me encargo de la señorita –le sonrió amable.

Ishida asintió y caminó hacia sus padres que ingresaban en el claro del bosque.

.

Entrenar con Nii-sama era sin duda muy diferente a hacerlo con Hisagi. No habían bromas, no habían descansos, ni felicitaciones. Su hermano era seco y muy exigente. Sobretodo estaba preocupado porque desde que convocó su zanpakuto, el Gotei había puesto su foco en ella, presionando a Byakuya para que realizara un ingreso de la muchacha cuanto antes. De alguna manera lo había manejado para dejarlo dentro de unos meses, cuando comenzara el verano.

-Me deja mentalmente agotada… no me da ninguna señal de nada –suspiró la morena mirando a su amiga, quien le sonreía mientras terminaba de poner unas flores en un arreglo. –Está muy bonito –apreció el adorno.

-Se lo llevaremos a Ichigo-kun después –le respondió –Le diremos que es de parte de las dos…

-Olvídalo, yo he dejado todas esas cosas, ahora tengo mi zanpakuto –se jactó tendiéndose en el piso con las manos tras la nuca –Me pregunto si Hisagi-san lo sabrá…

-¿No lo has visto desde entonces? –preguntó la pelinaranja, Rukia negó –Es mejor así.

-Yo también lo creo, pero lo extraño, ¿sabes? Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y ahora… siento que me hace falta.

-Lo que te hace falta es un amigo que pueda cubrir su espacio… alguien que te acompañe, que te anime, que crea en ti… porque entre Byakuya-sama que es menos demostrativo que un tronco y Renji que anda todo babas con Akiko… te vas quedando sin fanaticada –rió despacito, Rukia le tiró un tallo por la cabeza -¿Supiste algo más de Midori y Tanaka?

-No más de lo que ha dicho Akiko… -suspiró ensoñada –Y no haberme fijado que estaban sentadas en su mierda y orines… todo porque ese tonto de Ichigo perdió el conocimiento como todo un nene. La broma terminó siendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaban –se rió.

-Todo porque ahora tú tienes una zanpakuto y te crees la mejor –se burló, Rukia le sacó la lengua. –Eres la mejor, amiga –le guiñó un ojo –Un año de entrenamiento y… wow. De verdad estoy orgullosa de ti. –acomodó una flor –Listo –apreció su obra -¿Muy sencillo?

-No, está perfecto –le dijo la morena –Vamos donde Ichigo antes que se me haga tarde, Nii-sama dijo que llegaría antes de cenar para continuar con la práctica.

Había pasado ya una semana desde año nuevo, Iduru estaba con castigo permanente en casa y solo tenía permiso para asistir a la academia en cuanto se reiniciaran las actividades. Uryu últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, supuso que sus padres estaban especialmente aprensivos con lo ocurrido. Mientras que Ichigo se recuperaba de la golpiza del hollow. Aunque Rukia creía que era porque su madre era demasiado preocupada.

Las chicas hablaban con el pelinaranja en la sala de la casa. Las hermanitas de Ichigo no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, sobretodo la pequeña Yuzu que parecía haberse convertido en su melliza. De alguna forma Orihime se las arregló para llevarse a las niñas un instante de manera de dejarles solos un momento.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Ichigo –dijo Rukia con una sonrisa amigable –De verdad.

-Gracias –le respondió –Ya me siento muy bien, pero creo que debo mantenerme quieto hasta que a mi mamá se le pase la paranoia –se alzó de hombros. -¿Y tú? ¿Sigues entrenando?

-Sí, Nii-sama ha tomado mi entrenamiento –le informó. Ichigo se sorprendió, quiso preguntar porqué, y Rukia lo leyó en su mirada –Hisagi-san renunció antes de año nuevo…

-Supongo que como ahora tiene un puesto en el Gotei no tiene tiempo para niñas mimadas.

-Eso debe ser –afirmó Rukia dándole la razón. –Ichigo… me alegra que estemos en mejores términos.

Él desvió la mirada, algo sonrojado.

-A mí también… mucho.

-Crees… que… ¿crees que podamos ser amigos?

¿Amigos? ¿Estaba bromeando? Se preguntaba el muchacho en la cabeza, pero recordó las palabras de su sabio primo Kaien Shiba. _Vuelve a conquistar, eran amigos, le gustabas… puedes volver a hacerlo._ Y desde ahora seguiría sus instrucciones al pie de la letra… ahora sí que sí.

-Claro, y de los mejores.

Rukia bajó la vista a sus manos sobre el regazo.

-Gracias.

.

-Me parece de lo más sabio la postura que estás tomando, Ichigo –le dijo Uryu tejiendo lo que parecían un par de mitones, el pelinaranja no quiso siquiera preguntar, su amigo tenía unos pasatiempos de los más extraños –Lo que Rukia necesita de ti es que estés presente… no otro de tus arrebatos hormonales.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

El moreno dejó a un lado su labor y acomodó sus lentes.

-Orihime me contó –dejó caer.

-¿Qué? –exclamó horrorizado.

-No seas melodramático –lo miró de reojo –Y sí, te pasaste, fuiste un total bruto irrespetuoso… pero ya tienes su perdón… y el de Kuchiki-sama que creo es aún más importante.

Ichigo perdió la mirada recorriendo la estancia de los Ishida. No tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier casa noble.

-Pero hay un tema que quiero tratar contigo, respecto a lo mismo…

-No necesito la charla, Uryu… papá ya me la dio y fue lo más vergonzoso de la vida –exclamó, el moreno se rió –No quiero volver a escuchar esos términos en mi vida.

-Tranquilo, no voy a darte la charla… -lo calmó –Pero el día de año nuevo vi algo… que puede interesarte. –Ichigo le puso atención –Cuando Renji me comentó que Rukia se quedaría en casa pensé en darle una vuelta antes de ir con ustedes… y la vi salir sola. La seguí hasta el rukongai.

-¿Qué hacía ahí?

-No es lo importante, es con quién se encontró ahí…

-Hisagi… -gruñó y Uryu asintió. –Lo mato.

-Tranquilo… -retomó –En lugar de quedarse allí, él la llevó de regreso a casa. –hizo una pausa para chequear el estado de su amigo, no estaba muy calmado, lo notaba en ese ceño fruncido –No renunció por el Gotei, Ichigo, renunció porque se enamoró de Rukia.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Siempre lo supe!

-Si estás así con esa parte, no quiero pensar en cómo vas a estar con lo que sigue… -canturreó, Ichigo casi quiso golpearlo ante el tonito –Él la besó… y ella no se opuso.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¿¡Por qué me cuentas esto!? Ese idiota malnacido se aprovecha de Rukia, la endulza con toda su basura, toma ventaja de estar metido todos los días en su casa y…

-¡Basta! –exclamó Uryu -¿No me escuchaste? Ella no se opuso… no se opuso… ¿qué hace cuando tú te acercas? ¡Se opone con todo!

-Claro, porque le gusta ese idiota. –bufó.

El moreno se sonrió.

-No idiota, de hecho lo rechazó amablemente diciéndole que estaba enamorada de ti…

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

-No entiendo ni mierda… debería haberlo golpeado, destrozado, chillarle como desquiciada.

-Exacto –planteó serio –Lo que quiero que entiendas Ichigo es que de alguna manera Hisagi le parece inofensivo a Rukia… -Ichigo parpadeó tratando de hilar las ideas –Ella se siente amenazada por ti aunque te quiera… y sumado todos los antecedentes tiene que estarlo –bromeó –Pero creo que se me ocurre algo para que eso cambie… Por un momento pensé que lo de ella era relativo a todo el género masculino, hasta que los vi. Él tiene todo lo que ella quiere, pero él no es tú… y esa es la clave.

-No entiendo… o sea que le gusta ese sujeto, ¿pero me quiere a mí?

-No, no le gusta… le gusta como es con ella… no es él, es cómo se comporta con ella… -Ichigo seguía sin entender –Dios, qué difícil es hacer entender a un orangután como tú –exclamó –Para lograr tener a Rukia nuevamente a tu lado tienes que comenzar a actuar… como lo haría Hisagi. Tienes que ser inofensivo.

-¡Tú estás enfermo! ¿Cómo voy a actuar como él? Si ni siquiera sé como lo hace, nunca los vi juntos más que un par de veces y ni siquiera fue más de un par de segundos.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

.

Leía tranquilamente en la biblioteca. Era un agrado tener un minuto de descanso lejos de esos atolondrados de Iwata y Matsumori, los adoraba, pero a veces lo mareaban. Pasó otra hoja y tomó un lápiz para hacer una nota. Escuchó un carraspeo frente a él y alzó la vista. Al ver al par de muchachos soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué quieren? –les preguntó.

-Solo hablar, Hisagi-senpai –le dijo Uryu indicando la silla frente a él, el mayor le hizo el gesto que tomara asiento. Ichigo permanecía de pie, Ishida lo tomó por la manga del uniforme y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado. –Verás, tenemos una petición que hacerte.

-¿A mí? –cerró el libro dejando el lápiz entre las hojas –Si es para pedirme que deje en paz a tu novia, Kurosaki, quiero que sepas que ya no trabajo para los Kuchiki.

-No es eso –retomó Uryu. -¿Ichigo?

-Me rehúso a hacer esto –bufó.

-No sé qué puedes querer de mí, Kurosaki –le dijo calmadamente –La verdad esperaba que una vez fuera de la mansión Kuchiki ya no tendríamos problemas. No es fácil cuando usualmente tengo que acompañarlos en sus misiones de reconocimiento, sentir que me apuñalas a cada paso… no es lo más agradable –Ichigo frunció el ceño –Y si temes que me acercaré a ella, te informo que no es ni será así. Al menos por lo mediato.

-Ya que Ichigo no va a doblegar su orgullo, yo hablaré por él –Uryu tomó la palabra –Queremos que nos ayudes… a que Ichigo reconquiste a Rukia.

El mayor de los muchachos casi se rio.

-¿Y por qué podría ayudarte con eso, Kurosaki? Si fuese un experto ya estaría con ella y no perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con ustedes. –se puso de pie y tomó su libro –Rukia está enamorada de ti, creo que no necesitas reconquistarla.

Se retiraba cuando pasó junto a Ichigo y éste lo detuvo por la manga.

-Enséñame a que no me tenga miedo…

-Vaya…

Volvió a sentarse frente a los chicos.

-Creo que eso sí puedo hacerlo… -reflexionó bajando la vista al libro, rascó un poco la portada sin alzar la mirada. Asintió –Vale, lo haré. –miró a Ichigo -¿Por qué te teme?... Vale, es algo arisca, pero… -el incidente de las katanas se le vino a la mente y frunció el ceño –No… no quiero saberlo. Te ayudaré… por ella. No por ti.

Uryu asintió conforme. Si Kaien lo hubiera visto como manejó la situación hubiese estado orgulloso, ya se lo contaría por la tarde.

.

 _Hemos llegado a la última parte de las que conforman este fic. Ya no tenemos líos de concubinato, Rukia está dispuesta a recomenzar con Ichigo, pero él tiene que ser algo más sutil. Se ha formado un interesante equipo… dicen que en la vida más vale tener amigos que plata, y acá vale por primo, amigo y el rival xD_

 _PD: Midori y Tanaka meadas y cagadas fue lo mejor de este capítulo! Jajaja_


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! Muy lindo saber que les gusta y tener su apoyo. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para actualizar seguido como antes, pero se acabaron las vacaciones. Voy a responder un par de reviews de usuarios guest._

 _Andrea: este fic aun no termina, las actualizaciones son lentas, pero queda un poco más aún._

 _Cass: Aizen no pinta más que lo que era antes de ser un traidor, un capitán benevolente y correcto. Y claro que se asombró con ver a las chicas con el "llama-hollows", por eso se hizo cargo de la situación con ellas. Respecto a Urahara y Yoruichi, no son personajes que aparezcan en este fic._

 _Angie: debí contestarte varios capítulos antes. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! De verdad, tus palabras fueron lo que una patada de Rukia al rostro de Ichigo. Muchas, muchas gracias._

 _Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

.

Midori y Tanaka habían regresado a sus respectivas casas luego de un par de días de investigaciones. Habían tenido que permanecer en reclusión en uno de los calabozos de uno de los escuadrones, claro que no era muy diferente a una sala de castigo de una escuela. Aún así las muchachas estaban asustadas y sus nobles padres muy molestos con el comandante. Lamentablemente nadie tenía influencias directas en el Gotei como para cambiar el destino de las muchachas.

Agradecían enormemente el apoyo que el capitán Aizen les dio durante ese tiempo, quien las reprendió por jugar con algo que no debían, como lo haría un padre. Les explicó muy bien lo peligroso que había sido, que no se podía bromear con Hollows… y que se haría cargo de quien les facilitó el adminículo.

Akiko, en cuanto supo que las chicas habían sido puestas en libertad, se dirigió a casa de Midori. No quería quedar en malos términos con ellas, después de todo habían sido amigas muchos años… años en los que no sopesó el real valor que había tenido seguir a su rubia amiga en sus caprichos. Había estado equivocada tantos años, por lo mismo, no temió acudir a Kira a advertirlo, ni menos confiarle la verdad a Renji antes de año nuevo. Fue entonces que ella pasó al otro bando, traicionando a sus amigas. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el gran final, ya que nunca supo de que se trataba hasta ese mismo día.

–¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, rata asquerosa? –fue el recibimiento que tuvo de Midori al verla en el recibidor –¡No entiendo porqué saliste victoriosa de todo esto!

–Midori, vengo en son de paz, somos amigas…

–Eras mi amiga, Akiko, hasta que decidiste ir y abrir tu bocota con esos rastreros… de otro modo la historia hubiese sido diferente. ¡Ese estúpido hollow pudo cargárselos a todos! Y a ti incluida –le escupió con una mirada desvariada –Pero claro, ahí estaba la grandiosa Rukia Kuchiki dando muestra de porqué será la próxima adquisición del Gotei. Eso es todo lo que se escucha en ese maldito lugar. ¡De esa rata asquerosa que convocó su zanpakuto!

–¡Pudiste matarlos a todos, Midori! ¿No te das cuenta de eso? ¡Pudiste morir también si no hubiese sido por Rukia-chan!

–Y el capitán Kuchiki…

–Y el capitán Kuchiki –repitió –Solo vine a ver qué tal estabas…

–No era necesario, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver… y en cuanto pueda te haré caer junto con toda esa basura con la que ahora te codeas.

Akiko asintió suavemente y se volteó para dejarla sola hablando sandeces en aquella sala de recepción en su enorme mansión. En la entrada de la casa, Orihime la esperaba junto con Renji y Rukia.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Orihime a la muchacha a penas se integró al grupo.

–Perfectamente –respondió con una sonrisa sincera –Ella no está bien… –se volteó hacia la puerta al tiempo que era cerrada desde adentro y ellos ya se encontraban en la calle –Su corazón parece podrido…

–Hay gente que simplemente nace así –dijo Rukia iniciando la marcha –Y hay otros que solo se dejan arrastrar hasta que se dan cuenta de su error –no la acusaba, era una manera de animarla –No te guardamos rencor, Akiko… y para demostrártelo, con Hime-chan nos adelantaremos un poquito porque tenemos que hablar cosas de nosotras y tú puedes acompañar a mi hermano si no te molesta –sonrió inocente.

–Ya, váyanse de una vez –Renji le bufó a su hermana para quedarse atrás con la muchacha.

Las dos amigas se adelantaron riendo divertidas. Akiko no se movía de frente a la puerta y soltó un suspiro pesado. Había vivido tantas cosas junto con Midori y Tanaka, habían sido realmente buenas amigas durante tantos años, recordaba cuando se sentía sola y Midori le regalaba un largo y cálido abrazo. O cuando con Tanaka compartían sus muñecas, cuando Midori le cambió su shamisen porque el propio se le había roto por accidente… Una lágrima se le escapó y trató de disimularlo.

–Puedes llorar si quieres –le dijo el pelirrojo, ella asintió sin voltearse a verlo –Podrán ser una zorras, pero son tus amigas…

Akiko volvió a asentir y soltó un suspiro trémolo.

–No las llames así…

–De acuerdo –puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha –Vamos… –ella negó suavemente. Tiró suavemente de ella, pero ella no se volvía ni menos se movía –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Cómo puedes pedirme que vaya contigo después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿No te das cuenta que yo era otra de las niñas que maltrataba a tu hermana? ¿Qué me burlaba de Hime-chan? ¿Qué le hice la vida tan imposible a Rukia-chan que Kuchiki-sama terminó por retirarla de la escuela?

–No eras tú –negó con seguridad –Esa chica se quedó en una de las habitaciones de esta casa el día que otra tomó su lugar para ir donde Iduru y confesar… Y esa chica, claramente no era la que se escapaba de casa para ir a encontrarse conmigo desde hace varios meses –le acarició el cabello –Vamos, Akiko… no tienes nada más que hacer en este lugar.

.

Orihime se sintió muy culpable dejando a su medio hermano en casa. Sabía que se aburría enormemente en su castigo, pero al menos le dejó encargado que terminara su arreglo floral. Eso lo distraería un rato, un pasatiempo que él no se atrevía a compartir más que con ella. Tomó su abrigo y salió de la mansión, no sin antes despedirse de su padre, quien no cuestionó nada al decirle que saldría con Rukia y los chicos.

Habían quedado de ir por un paseo al parque. La primavera había caído finalmente en el seireitei y con ello también se acercaba el primer aniversario de la muerte de Hisana-san. No era el momento de dejar sola a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco el tiempo de atosigarla. Por eso, cuando aceptó encantada la invitación la pelinaranja no pudo sino entusiasmarse muchísimo.

" _-Tienes que estar muy atenta, Hime-chan –le dijo Kaien mirándola serio –Al primer movimiento inadecuado de Ichigo, debes acudir para interrumpirlo… y, por favor, no los dejes solos"_

Había pasado por su amiga y Renji que estaba con Akiko. En el camino se encontraron con Ichigo y luego pasaron por Uryu, quien salió prácticamente disparado de su casa huyendo de los retos de su madre. Aún quedaban rezagos de la broma, ya lo sabría ella quien tenía que dejar a Iduru-nii-san en casa vuelto una maraña de quejas.

Mientras caminaban, Ichigo trató de acercarse demasiado a Rukia, Orihime se puso entre ellos.

" _Hazles sentir el muro, que no pueden acercarse demasiado –le recomendó –Mantén a raya a mi primo y protegida a Rukia-chan. Un acercamiento inadecuado puede echar por borda todo esto"_

Llegaron al parque, la casona que lo amparaba preparaba té y bocadillos, sería un buen final para aquel paseo. Aún todo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, mientras en los cerezos los brotes de las flores podían identificarse fácilmente, alguna que otra flor ansiosa ya había asomado. Ella había llevado la conversación en todo momento. Lograba ser la perfecta conexión entre ellos. Podía ver que su amiga se sentía especialmente cómoda, aunque leía la frustración en Ichigo. Cuando creyó era el momento adecuado, se dejó guiar fuera de la escena por Uryu, no tan lejano para no perder el control de la situación.

En uno de los puentes sobre el estanque congelado, Rukia jugaba con la débil capa de nieve sobre la baranda, formaba leves figuras con sus dedos enguantados. Ichigo permanecía a su lado en silencio.

" _Dale su espacio, su silencio no es malo. Respeta que quiera estar en paz con sus pensamientos, solo acompáñala"_

Recordó las palabras del imbécil de Hisagi, pero las siguió al pie de la letra. Ahí estaba él, sin interrumpir en el ensimismamiento de la morena. La observaba concentrada en desplazar los copos de nieve, recorrió su rostro con la mirada y se dejó admirarla sin aquella ansiedad que solía invadirlo. De pronto se vio imitándola, en su espacio, haciendo dibujos sobre la baranda del puente con sus dedos, y le pareció un interesante pasatiempo. Sin saber cómo dejó de concentrarse en ella un momento, para cuando se sintió observado. Se volteó hacia ella.

–Ya va a ser un año… –dijo ella con voz suave. Él asintió –Ha sido un año extraño… –alzó la vista al cielo apoyando sus manos en la baranda, aplastando su labor anterior –Siento que cuando ella partió todo se fue desmoronando de alguna manera… –suspiró –Desde que ella se fue perdí mi cable a tierra…

" _Aprende a leerla. Sus gestos, sus miradas, escucha sus palabras, pero no el contenido ni el mensaje… lee su voz"_

¿Qué decía todo en ella? No quiso interrumpir, ni preguntar. Ella se volvió al frente y sonrió. No, no estaba triste. Su voz… su voz era calma. En su mirada había añoranza… en sus palabras… consuelo, tal vez.

–Ella era para mí todo, mi hermana, mi madre, mi mejor amiga –continuó –Nada fue lo mismo luego que ella se enfermara… Todo se volvió gris. –hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a la baranda, sus manos –Creo que siempre supe que moriría –algo en su voz se quebró, pero se mantuvo entera –Desde que cayó enferma… ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo y lo sabía –volvió a alzar la mirada –Creo que cuando vio que Renji y yo estábamos a salvo… su misión estaba cumplida –volvió a mirar sus manos.

Ichigo bajó la vista a las manos de Rukia, estaban tan cerca de las propias.

" _Si teme que te acerques, simplemente no lo hagas. No invadas su espacio personal… Deja que sea ella quien se acerque, tú solo debes estar allí."_

–Pero quizás no sabía que estar a salvo no era únicamente convencer a Nii-sama de hacerse cargo de nosotros… sino que ella también estuviese con nosotros –suspiró –Un año que ha sido un tormento… Un año en el que mi cabeza se ha vuelto un lío… un año en que he ocasionado daño, más del que hubiese querido.

" _No dejes que se hunda, anímala. Dale a entender que tienes una alta imagen de ella… que confías en ella, que sabes que es capaz de todo"_

–No tienes la culpa, Rukia –le dijo Ichigo alzando la voz finalmente –Todos comprendemos por lo que has pasado… Si bien Renji y tú han tenido formas muy diferentes de afrontarlo, ambas son totalmente respetables. Tú eres fuerte y te has sabido sobreponer a la partida de tu hermana de la mejor manera que has podido… nadie de nosotros puede decir más que hemos estado ahí… nadie se ha movido de tu lado.

Ella le sonrió.

–Lo sé… y lo agradezco enormemente… a veces puedo llegar a ser muy molesta.

–Si no aceptamos tus peores momentos, no merecemos que nos regales los mejores –le dijo con seguridad.

El resto del grupo se acercaba a ellos cuando las primeras gotas, de lo que luego sería una copiosa lluvia, comenzaban a caer. Ingresaron todos a la casa de té. En dicho lugar se sumaron a las bromas, a la conversación trivial. Pudo notar como Rukia lo miraba y le sonreía, a lo que él le respondía. Increíblemente habían podido pasar una tarde tranquila, sin sentirse nervioso ni menos incomodarla a ella. Cuando finalmente el grupo comenzó a desmembrarse, Ichigo iba a ofrecerse a acompañarla cuando Orihime fue más veloz y le solicitó que fuera con ella con pretexto de visitar un momento a Iduru, a lo que Uryu se unió. Rukia regresó a casa junto con su hermano, tras pasar a dejar a Akiko a casa.

" _No abuses del tiempo, no trates de ganar más… actúa como si tuvieses todo el tiempo del mundo."_

Después de todo ese idiota sabía mucho.

.

Masaki acababa de terminar su té, su primo permanecía con la vista en los jardines de la casona pudiendo ver a una distancia bastante prudente a su hermana conversar con su sobrino en uno de los puentes. Agradecía la sinceridad de la mujer sentada frente a él, aunque sabía que ella también le había comunicado los planes de los muchachos para poder tener una excusa para seguirlos sin sentirse demasiado invasiva y compartir la culpabilidad de no confiar en su propio hijo.

–Te dije que se comportaría –de pronto habló ella, aunque también lo decía para reafirmárselo a sí misma –Solo fue un mal entendido, Byakuya.

El hombre asintió dándole la razón muy para la sorpresa de Misaki.

–Renji habló conmigo… me comentó algunas cosas del pasado de Hisana de las cuales fueron testigos. –bajó la vista a su té –Nunca pensé que ella guardara tantos secretos, al menos de mí.

–Estaría avergonzada, si es lo que creo –lo miró compadeciendo la memoria de la mujer –Dicen que hay cosas en la vida de una mujer que siempre deben permanecer para ella… nunca contar todo a su pareja, guardarse algo… y eso es lo que Hisana quiso guardarse para sí.

–¿Le has ocultado algo a tu marido?

–Claro que sí –soltó una carcajada cantarina –Y tampoco te lo diré, Byakuya-bo –lo bromeó, él le sonrió levemente.

–No quiero saber, créeme

Ella le dio un toque suave en el antebrazo.

–No estés enfadado con Hisana, si no te lo dijo debió tener sus razones y solo hay que respetarla en sus decisiones…

–Lo que me duele es que por su silencio no he podido proteger a Rukia, si hubiese sabido lo que había pasado hubiese tenido mucho más cuidado. Le di demasiadas libertades –miró hacia afuera, su hermana conversaba con Ichigo a una corta distancia, pudo distinguir a la chica Inoue mirando la escena cerca de ellos –Salir con chicos solo fue una de ellas… le di la oportunidad de decidir sobre su destino, le permití entrenar para ser shinigami… y eso ya no puedo detenerlo.

–Eso no es algo malo, todo lo contrario.

–Ella no sabe manejar esa libertad, lamentablemente –reflexionó viendo como Orihime se plantaba entre los muchachos a la distancia –Se expone tontamente, es una impulsiva… Ya viste lo que pasó para año nuevo.

–Y fue una excelente combatiente, como todos los chicos –le expuso –Le has dado la libertad que tenía antes de llegar a tu casa, tú no eres el dueño de su destino. No eres su dueño, por mucho que en ella veas el recuerdo vivo de Hisana. No puedes protegerla de todo… que sea libre no significa que la vas a perder, sino todo lo contrario. Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: si lo dejas libre y vuelve a ti…

–Te estás acercando a un terreno delicado, Masaki –le advirtió, ella le dirigió una mirada que denotaba lo poco que le importaban sus advertencias –Solo quiero alejarla de lo que pueda hacerle daño.

–Crecer hace daño, Byakuya, no puedes tenerla encerrada en tu casa rodeada de conejos… ya no.

–¿Ah no? Pensaba que siempre me quedaba ese recurso –dijo serio pero la mujer detectó inmediatamente la broma –De hecho haré que compren unos cuantos para el aniversario de Hisana, quizás logre robarle una sonrisa…

–Sería bueno, a ver si ella te roba una a ti también –dejó caer, el hombre la miró de reojo –Al menos Hisana te dejó a esos dos chicos –suspiró viendo salir a los chicos del jardín –Los criaste como si fueran tuyos y resultaron ser buenos muchachos. Se nota que estás muy orgulloso de Renji –Byakuya asintió –Y qué decir de Rukia… eres el peor padre sobreprotector del mundo, aunque para todos sea tu pequeña hermana, sé que así no te sientes con ella.

–Era tan adorable –soltó para sorpresa de su prima –Una muñeca… y creo que la consentí demasiado. Lo sigo haciendo… –miró a la mujer –¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Lo que pasó con tu chiquillo puede repetirse en cualquier momento… No, no digo por él, lo digo en general. Ichigo ya aprendió la lección, pero si ella decide que no es a él a quien quiere a su lado… ¿habrá otra persona que pueda comprenderla? ¿Qué no fuerce las cosas? Es un terror que me invade últimamente. ¿Cómo protegerla de ello?

–Sabes la respuesta, Byakuya –lo miró seriamente –La propuesta sigue en pie, no tendrás que dar esta explicación a nadie más… y sé que juraste darle la libertad, pero ella no sabe manejar la libertad, primo, no puede con ello. La malcriaste, la hiciste una noble, pero trae un pesado pasado a cuestas… sabes cómo son las cosas en nuestro círculo y no todas tenemos la suerte que tuve yo de casarme con quien amo. Tú dices que le das libertad, pero también sabes que cuando el clan te pida que la cases tendrás que hacerlo… te prometiste nunca más incordiar a los vejestorios cuando te casaste con Hisana y adoptaste a Rukia. Si la dejas elegir puede que no se equivoque, pero sabes muy bien que no podrá elegir al final… es el precio que debe pagar.

–No podía abandonarla a su suerte…

–No, no estoy discutiéndolo… solo… piénsalo, Byakuya –él negó y bufó –Casa a Rukia con Ichigo, es la mejor opción que tienes. No la dejarán comprometerse con cualquiera… y tampoco dejarán que se quede soltera, es tu heredera y no tienes otro heredero que pueda tomar su lugar. No la dejaste en una posición fácil.

Byakuya se pasó una mano por el cabello.

–De acuerdo.

Masaki se sorprendió.

–Haremos los arreglos, comprometeré a mi hermana con tu hijo.

–Hablaré con Isshin.

El moreno asintió serio.

.

–Esas crías tenían uno de esos convocadores de Hollows que utilizan en el Gotei para entrenar a los escuadrones –comentó Matsumori tendido en su cama dentro del dormitorio de la academia –Les fue requisado, por supuesto, el mismo Capitán Aizen lo retiró del lugar. ¿Cómo creen que haya llegado a las manos de esas niñas tontas?

-Hay un mercado negro bastante extendido –Hisagi sacó la vista de su manga –Así como conseguimos estos –indicó su libro –Créeme que se puede conseguir lo que sea a un buen precio… uno alto, por cierto.

-El capitán Kuchiki fue quien les salvó el pellejo a esos idiotas –agregó Iwata –Dicen que apareció justo cuando Rukia Kuchiki intentaba eliminar al hollow con su zanpakuto.

Hisagi se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Eso… que tiene una zanpakuto… -el castaño lo miró extrañado –Eras su instructor… suponía que lo sabías…

-Pues no, no lo sabía… -se volvió a recostar y hojear su manga –Genial.

Los dos chicos se asomaron tras el manga y lo miraron risueños.

-Uys sí, la princesita tiene su zanpakuto y Hisagi babea –rieron sonoramente -¿Puedes ser más patético para reír más, Shuuhei?

-Cállense, aliento de hollow –se volvió hacia la pared no tener que verlos.

Ambos se sentaron a los pies de la cama de su compañero.

-Oye, sabemos que tienes un trato con Kurosaki –Iwata alzó la voz, Hisagi los miró de reojo –Pero creo que, dado que tu princesa convocó su zanpakuto, puedes tener otra manera de estar cerca de ella… Con fines netamente académicos, claro.

-¿Y qué los hace pensar que yo quiero estar cerca de Rukia?

-Hablas dormido, ¿lo sabías?

-Aparte de babear la almohada –agregó Iwata, Hisagi le levantó el dedo del medio –¡Me ofendes, Shuuhei! Y yo tratando de ayudarte… ¿Acaso no quieres verla de verdad? ¿Ni siquiera para ayudarla a usar su zanpakuto?

-Ay, Hisagi-sensei estoy tan desvalida –Matsumori agudizó la voz y batió las pestañas –Tengo una espada y no sé cómo usarla –canturreó. –Enséñame, por favor… y luego me tomas en tus brazos y me besas detrás de los arbustos –se largó a reír.

El manga le llegó directo a la cara. Hisagi se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. ¿Seguir ayudándola pero sin ser oficialmente su instructor? ¿De qué manera podría hacer eso? No existiría ningún vínculo laboral con los Kuchiki… había dado su palabra a Kurosaki de ayudarlo y lo haría… pero solo quería verla, aunque no pudiera tenerla… pero sí…

– _Pudiste luchar por ella de todos modos_

– _¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo? No merece a alguien como yo… usted la sacó del rukongai, yo no la regresaré a él… ¿Puedo retirarme?_

– _No, no puedes –dijo el capitán mirándolo severo –Algún día serás un oficial del Gotei 13, y llegarás a ser un alto rango, eso es indiscutible –hizo una pausa –¿Sabes los beneficios de eso, muchacho? No volver al rukongai es uno de ellos… y el otro es que quienes ocupan dichos puestos son muy bien vistos dentro de las familias nobles. –se puso de pie –Pero entiendo lo que sientes, completamente… el miedo es natural y, muchas veces, lo que mantiene vivo a un combatiente. Puedes retirarte._

No había pedido nada a cambio de su ayuda a Kurosaki, era momento de cobrarse su parte. Seguiría apoyándolo, pero si ese zanahorio seguía metiendo la pata –o eso le había escuchado a sus amigos– él no detendría su caída. Haría lo que estuviese en él para que Ichigo lograra estar con Rukia, pero cuando ya no hubiese nada qué hacer… sería el primero en apartarla de su lado.

.

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Sus reacciones al botoncito review abajo, siempre es bueno saber que les gusta lo que leen jeje._


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:

Era el primer aniversario de la muerte de Hisana. Habían preferido ir en familia temprano a su tumba. Los acompañaban Mitsuki y Nanami a presentar los respetos en representación de la servidumbre.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Orihime a su amiga.

Rukia asintió leve.

-Nii-sama está tan triste, verlo me parte el corazón.

-Quizás debieras preocuparte también en como se sientes tú -murmuró tratando de no remover demasiado sus sentimientos -No es bueno que te lo guardes, eso solo endurece tu corazón. No tienes que ser fuerte por todos…

-No me hago la fuerte -respondió, Orihime le sonrió dulce -Al menos no tanto -su amiga le tomó el brazo con una suave caricia -Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sus otros amigos se retiraban del lugar. Ichigo se acercó a la chicas, Orihime alejó su mano del brazo de Rukia y amplió la distancia entre ellas para cuando el pelinaranja estuvo a su lado.

-Estaré por allá -le dijo a Rukia indicándole un espacio a unos metros. Claro que ese aviso era más para el chico que para su amiga.

La morena asintió y vio a la chica alejarse. Repasó a Ichigo con la vista.

-Estoy bien -anunció antes que él preguntara -Esto no es más que un rito… -miró a la tumba de su hermana -No la traerá de regreso. Tampoco significa que sea el único momento para recordarla, cuando lo hago todos los días… aunque a veces su rostro se me vuelve difuso. -inspiró profundo -Nii-sama dice que le recuerdo a ella, que verme le hace sentir que ella nunca se fue… Quisiera ser al menos un poco como ella para que él no sufriera tanto…

-Todos somos irremplazables, Rukia -le dijo siguiendo la mirada de la muchacha -Cuando tío Byakuya te dice eso es para confortarte, no para que sientas el peso de tomar su lugar.

-Fui tan injusta con ella… con Nii-sama -se volteó a verlo -Contigo…

-No importa, de verdad.

-Claro que sí. Descargué todas mis frustraciones en ti, cuando tú solo querías estar a mi lado…

-A ver -la interrumpió -Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas. Fui un insensible -ella negó -Claro que sí. Tu hermana acababa de morir y yo esperaba que todo fuera tal como antes. Presioné los botones incorrectos y, creo, me gané tu desprecio. No estuvo bien tratar de presionarte de esa manera. Me recuerdo de mi actitud y me avergüenzo de ello… Nunca quise convertir tu vida en un infierno… solo jugaba y debí haber entendido que era un infierno por sí misma.

-No seas melodramático, tampoco es tan mala -le sonrió amistosa, se volvió nuevamente a la tumba de Hisana -Solo ha sido inmensamente difícil.

Ichigo alzó su mano para apoyarla en el hombro de Rukia, pero se detuvo y retrocedió. La chica soltó un suspiro.

-¿Puedes abrazarme, por favor?

Sin siquiera pensarlo la rodeó por la espalda. Ella se recargó en él.

 _Aprende a ponerte límites. Menos es más._

Puso un poco más de fuerza al abrazo y luego la soltó lentamente. Rukia se volteó hacia él y le sonrió con remordimiento. Lo había alejando tanto que ahora él temía actuar por instinto. Puso un pequeña mano en el brazo del muchacho como probándose a sí misma, su vista en el sitio del contacto. Deslizó la mano por el brazo, antebrazo, mano hasta retirarla lentamente rozando sus dedos.

-Gracias -murmuró en un suspiro.

Él asintió en silencio. Orihime se acercó a ambos, era momento de intervenir y momento de volver a casa.

.

La vio a la salida de la academia, ella también lo vio y le sonrió a la distancia. Contrario a lo que imaginó alguna vez que haría si la volviera a ver, fingió no haberla visto y se entretuvo con una imaginaria pelusa en su uniforme procurando no verla.

Rukia se mordió el labio cuando vio que Hisagi la ignoraba y de hecho se volvía sobre sus pasos para perderse entre los estudiantes que salían a esa hora. _¿Por qué?_

Ichigo llegó a su encuentro junto con Renji. Akiko se quedó mirando el gesto acongojado de la morena, sin prestar demasiada atención para cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su lado y la tomó suavemente de la mano. Fue entonces que salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Renji.

Ella negó.

-No, nada.

Rukia volteó hacia Ichigo.

-Eso si es sorpresa -le dijo tratando de contener su entusiasmo, ella le sonrió -¿Acompañando a Akiko?

-Algo así… -respondió con la voz suave. -De hecho veníamos por ustedes. Hay un espectáculo en el parque y pensamos que podíamos ir juntos.

-Buena idea.

-Hime-chan debe estar por llegar.

-Entonces esperamos… Uryu e Iduru deben estar por salir. Se entretuvieron en la biblioteca…

Rukia asintió, pero no podía evitar repasar con la vista a los estudiantes. Solo quería verlo, quizás hablar un poco… quizás incluso podía acompañarlos. No, seguro tenía que trabajar… pero si le preguntaba… quizás aceptaría…

-Uy, pensé que venía atrasada -Orihime llegaba hasta ellos -¿Y Uryu? ¿Y Nii-san?

Renji le explicaba a Orihime que su hermano y su amigo estarían por llegar. Mientras Ichigo detectaba la mirada perdida de Rukia en los pocos estudiantes que ya iban de salida. Supuso inmediatamente que esperaba encontrarse con el imbécil de Hisagi. Un molesto sentimiento de ira se instaló en su pecho. ¿Acaso estaba pasando algo que él no sabía? ¿Se estarían viendo aún? Acaso ella… no, imposible.

Uryu caminaba hacia ellos junto con Iduru, al llegar hicieron un par de comentarios e iniciaron la marcha. Rukia desvió la vista al frente cuando su amiga tiró de su brazo y la atraía ella. Doblaron la calle camino al parque.

-Ya se fueron -anunció Iwata junto a un árbol -No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde, Shuuhei -lo reprendió -¿Acaso estás avergonzado de haber renunciado sin darle ninguna explicación?

-No

-¿Entonces? -insistió Matsumori -¿Por qué estamos escondidos como si fuéramos ladrones? -su compañero no respondió -Oye… ¿me escuchaste?

Hisagi asintió.

-Voy tarde -dijo adelantándose a sus amigos -Dejamos entonces los tragos para mañana…

-Sí -respondió Iwata.

Su amigo aceleró el paso para salir de la academia rumbo a su nuevo trabajo.

-Ya me está dando tristeza verlo así… -comentó Matsumori -Ya no es gracioso…

-Nunca fue gracioso -determinó el castaño. -Vamos por esos tragos, necesito algo fuerte.

-¿No íbamos mañana?

-Mañana también.

-Me agrada tu estilo, Iwata-kun.

.

Los adultos se habían retirado de la sala dejándolos solos. Rukia miraba sus manos empuñadas, apretando la tela de su kimono, respiraba profundamente y negaba con la cabeza. Ichigo a su lado miraba al techo, el ritmo de su respiración se mimetizaba con el de la chica a su lado. No, así no deberían haber sido las cosas, no ahora.

–No sabía nada de esto, Rukia –murmuró mirándola, ella no se movió –No tengo nada que ver…

–No puedo creer que Nii-sama me haga esto –suspiró más bien para sí misma que para él –Yo… no puedo aceptar esto, no ahora.

Ichigo la observó guardando silencio. ¿Por qué sus padres habían tomado una decisión así? ¿Por qué Byakuya había accedido a algo así? Acelerar las cosas no era prudente, no era lo que debía ser. O sea, era lo que él deseaba… ¿pero era lo que Rukia quería?

–Podemos oponernos, no pueden obligarnos –le dijo, Rukia lo miró –Si no quieres hacerlo no pueden hacer que sigas con esto…

–No es eso –respondió desviando la mirada –No es oportuno, solo es eso… Nii-sama fue claro, si tomó esta decisión fue simplemente porque es la única oferta que él puede manejar… algún día la familia va a insistir en que me comprometa con alguien y, en ese momento, no va a poder elegir. El peso que tiene en sus hombros es grande y, créeme, que lo que menos quiere es imponerme algo, pero es el precio de nuestra posición.

–¿Quieres decir que no vas a oponerte?

Ella negó suavemente. Podía ver su mirada perdida en la nada. Le habían cortado las alas, ella que soñaba con la libertad que le otorgaría el Gotei, alejarse de esa familia, dejar atrás todo lo que la marcaba como una noble, de su pasado castizo.

–No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras… –insistió.

–Solo quiero que lo retrasemos lo más que podamos… ¿podemos hacerlo verdad? –su propuesta no era para nada descriteriada, de hecho era lo más cuerdo que podrían haber pensado –Si alguna vez tuviera que dar ese paso, créeme que querría darlo contigo… –confesó sin mirarlo –Pero… ahora… estoy muy confundida.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó de súbito –Entiendo que quieras aplazarlo, somos jóvenes, es lógico que queramos retrasarlo, de hecho yo también así lo quiero… pero no entiendo tu confusión. No te entiendo, aunque quisiera hacerlo, no puedo leerte.

Rukia lo miró y le sonrió con gesto apesadumbrado.

–Has cambiado tanto, Ichigo –le dijo con voz suave –Has sido tan amable y considerado conmigo durante este tiempo. No tengo nada más que agradecértelo. De verdad… Has sido paciente. Pero…

–¿Cuántos peros más tengo que escuchar Rukia? –bufó cansado –Cuando se trata de mí siempre hay peros… Primero que te quise de concubina, que reconozco fue un estúpido error. Luego que según tú mis padres te despreciaban… Después que me sobrepasé contigo… Lo de Midori…

Rukia se pasó las manos por el cabello.

–Tengo miedo, Ichigo…

–¿Miedo de qué? ¿De mí? ¿Acaso no he sido respetuoso contigo estos meses? ¿Acaso no te he dado espacio? ¿Acaso te he herido de alguna manera? –suspiró –¿Qué más tengo que hacer para ganarme tu perdón? Porque ya no sé que hacer… de verdad… –hizo una pausa –Yo tampoco quiero un compromiso impuesto.

–No tengo una respuesta, de verdad –murmuró, con un lío en la cabeza –Yo solo… solo esperaba que alguna vez pudiese decidir por mí. Si quisiera o no estar contigo fuera mi decisión… Estábamos tan bien… habíamos avanzado tanto… Y esto solo llega como si fuera una meta que ya cumplí cuando solo llevo la mitad del recorrido. Una carrera que gané con solo inscribirme en ella.

–¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Solo quiero tiempo…

.

Kaien apoyó sus manos en el escritorio mirando a su primo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La decisión de Isshin y Byakuya había cambiado totalmente el curso de los acontecimientos, logrando que todo se volviera aún más confuso. Con Ichigo buscaban ir paso a paso, darle a Rukia el tiempo para decidir, para dar el paso de volver a confiar en él… con esto solo la obligaban a tomar un camino y no era lo que el pelinaranja quería… no quería tenerla por obligación.

–¿Vas a aceptar el compromiso? –preguntó el castaño mirando a su primo.

–No, no lo quiero así…

–¿Sabes que si lo rechazas puedes perderla definitivamente? –preguntó preocupado –Entiendo lo que piensas y creo, que en otra situación, hubiese sido la decisión más acertada y madura… pero no están en la posición de negarse. Quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero es cierto que en algún momento Byakuya y su familia buscarán a quien sea un prospecto para ella. Quizás deberías aceptarlo únicamente para salvarla de aquello, si ella quiere rechazar el compromiso luego… ya será su decisión. Además, ¿qué otras posibilidades tiene?

–No quiero ser su opción por descarte, quiero ser su opción porque así lo quiere.

–Ella solo te pidió tiempo… no es necesario que te niegues a la posibilidad. Dale el tiempo que te pide para que decante la información.

Un par de golpes a la puerta, Kaien se levantó a abrir y Uryu ingresó en la oficina del teniente, Orihime lo acompañaba. Comenzaba otra de sus reuniones, de esas que ya lo tenía aburrido. Se sentía un idiota cada vez que el resto opinaba y decidía cómo debía comportarse. Entendía que había cometido errores en el pasado, pero había buscado la manera de remediarlos, y Rukia había sido muy explícita… había cambiado mucho.

–Dentro de una semana tiene la examinación para el ingreso al Gotei, creo que no es el mejor momento para tratar que piense sobre la decisión que han tomado por ustedes –Orihime miró a los varones –Creo que ha sido suficiente, nadie parece respetar sus tiempos… No es justo.

–¿Respetar sus tiempos? –preguntó Ichigo –Desde el invierno que estamos en aquello…

Uryu miró a Kaien.

–¿Ves lo que digo? –exclamó el moreno arreglando sus lentes –No podemos esperar que mantenga el autocontrol mucho tiempo… simplemente no va con él. –miró a Ichigo –Si realmente estás tan cansado, ¿por qué no lo dejas? De todas las chicas que podrías tener fuiste a fijarte en la más liada de todas… O aceptas aquello o te retiras, créeme que conozco a alguien que feliz tomaría tu lugar sin dudas.

Ichigo gruñó e imaginó miles de muertes dolorosas para su amigo.

–¿Y qué si estoy cansado de Rukia y toda su mierda?

Orihime lo miró con un gesto de asombro y preocupación.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Ichigo-kun?

–El amor no es fácil, zanahorio –le dijo Kaien –Y esto que sucede no es más que uno de los tantos problemas que tendrán más adelante. ¿Acaso crees que yo no discuto con mi mujer? ¿Qué a veces no me aburro de todas sus quejas? ¡Hasta alguien tan encantador como yo tiene una mujer que cree que soy una bosta por ratos! –Orihime se rió por lo bajo –Pero si quieres dejarlo, hazlo. Ve y deshaz este compromiso… –Ichigo lo miró desafiante –Tienes lo que quieres a la vuelta de la esquina, solo falta que le des tiempo… solo eso te pidió. No dijo que no lo quería… solo que necesita tiempo.

–¿Y hasta cuando tengo que esperar? –preguntó de malhumor –¿Hasta después de su examen? ¿Hasta el próximo año nuevo? ¿Hasta cuando Uryu se decida a aceptar que le gusta Hime-chan?

Uryu miró a Ichigo con molestia y la pelinaranja se sonrojó notoriamente.

–No metas a otras personas en tus problemas, Ichigo –suspiró Kaien –Si me preguntas a mí, yo accedería al tiempo… si quieres que algo resulte bien, pues dale tiempo de madurar. ¿Es muy difícil esperar un poco más? –el pelinaranja se alzó de hombros –¿Ves? Tendrás a la mujer que quieres a tu lado, simplemente dale tiempo para que ella también tenga al hombre que quiere a su lado.

Ichigo asintió.

–¿Y el idiota? –se refería a Hisagi.

–Dijo que vendría, pero supongo que tuvo algún problema –comentó Kaien sin preocupaciones –Seguro anda con sus amigos… desde que se oficializó su ingreso al Gotei se ha relajado bastante. Supongo que tampoco le hará mucha gracia saber que te comprometiste con Rukia…

–Aun no he aceptado…

–Pero no te has negado… es lo mismo que aceptar, ¿no? Al menos Rukia no se ha opuesto, ¿no crees que es un gran paso? Dale tiempo, es mi recomendación… pero no te apartes de ella.

Una hora más tarde y con tantas palabras, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. ¿Debía rechazar la oferta en un arranque de madurez o aceptarla siendo egoísta? Sabía que Rukia jamás se negaría a lo que Byakuya le propusiese… Para ella su palabra era ley. Podía quererlo u odiarlo, pero nada de peso tendrían sus sentimientos en contraposición con la voluntad de su hermano. Y sabía que tampoco sería honesto con él, por no ser cruda… aunque solía ser bastante sincera. Quizás era cierto que no quería rechazarlo y que tenía miedo a perderlo, pero miedo a aceptar un compromiso con alguien que la había decepcionado antes. Casi podía comprender…

–Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí –dijo logrando que el muchacho se volteara –Hisagi

–Pensé que, al menos en el Gotei podría pasar desapercibido –respondió alzando la vista para mirar a Ichigo –Siéntate, es neutral.

Ichigo se sentó mirando la estancia de las barracas, normalmente para comer y a esa hora totalmente vacía, a no ser de ellos dos.

–No llegaste a reunirte con nosotros –dejó caer.

–No estaba y no estoy de humor –respondió secamente.

Ambos miraron a cualquier lugar, Ichigo miraba a un par de mesas cuyas sillas estaban desalineadas, Hisagi a la mesa rascando la madera.

–Me voy a casar con ella…

–Lo sé –guardó silencio un momento, tratando de elegir bien las palabras –Ya lograste lo que querías… ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Porque no era así como quería que pasara –confesó el pelinaranja –Y me pregunto si será correcto aceptar o no… Si debo dejarla libre o atraparla.

–No necesitas atraparla, creo que lo sabes… y dejándola libre creo que en su confundida mente solo le reafirmarías sus inseguridades. Debes aceptar. Ella te quiere, tú la quieres… no deben dar el paso mañana. Solo tómalo con una posibilidad de demostrarle todos los días el porqué la elegiste, el porqué debe elegirte… el porqué merecen darse una oportunidad.

Ichigo asintió.

–¿No vas a golpearme o algo así?

Hisagi soltó una risa suave y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué haría eso?

–No lo sé, quizás porque sería bueno que te salieras del papel del chico bueno en algún momento… ¿no te haría sentir algo mejor romperme la cara?

–Sí, lo haría –se puso de pie –Pero no cambiaría en nada las cosas… creo que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda. Sé que te has comportado, el teniente Shiba me lo ha comentado. Me alegro, de verdad… –le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda –Eres un buen tipo Kurosaki, ojalá Rukia algún día valore lo que estás haciendo por ella… No es fácil dejar el orgullo de lado.

Caminó para alejarse de él.

–Oye –Ichigo lo llamó, él se volteó –¿Qué harías tú? ¿Aceptarías el compromiso?

–Si fuera tú, lo haría…

–Te estoy preguntando a ti, no una pregunta hipotética.

–Sigue siendo hipotética –le respondió –Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, quedé con unos amigos… si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

Ichigo asintió y lo vio perderse por la salida de la barraca. Lo haría, aceptaría. Y le demostraría día a día que el compromiso no había sido un error, que solo era una meta a largo plazo, un camino en común que deberían recorrer para comenzar desde cero, la meta y el comienzo. Pero lo inmediato era apoyarla en el tiempo que restaba para su examen de ingreso, tal vez podría ser ayuda en ello y con lo mismo demostrarle que le importaba.

Se puso de pie para abandonar la estancia y las dependencias del Gotei, ya tendría muchos años para aburrirse de ellas.


	20. Chapter 20

Nii-sama le había dicho que era momento de tomar un par de días de descanso, que no era bueno que se sobreexigiera antes de su examinacion dentro de un par de días. Que buscara meditar un poco para estabilizar su riatsu.

Pero no podía sino estar sumamente nerviosa. Recordaba cuando era niña y jugaba, o intentaba jugar, con Renji y los chicos a ser shinigami y recorrer los bosques cercanos a la escuela, o en los alrededores del seireitei. Cuando el odioso de Kira por solo molestar a Orihime las hacía quedar fuera de los juegos y el pobre de Ichigi se sacrificaba quedándose con ellas, o Uryu, sobretodo cuando ellas se entretenían con alguna labor que involucrara hilos y agujas.

Pasó por el jardín junto al sector de la servidumbre donde Mitsuki se sentaba al sol a quitarle las liendres. Estuvo varias semanas tratando de librarla de los bichos hasta que Mei le trajo ese pote de mal olor cuyo líquido le frotaban en la cabeza. Se sentó en la hierba en ese lugar que fue el primero que la vio jugar estando en esa casa.

Si en ese momento le hubiesen dicho, a sus cortos 5 años, todo lo que sucedería después no lo hubiese creído. Recordó cómo odiaba ir a la escuela y como prefería quedarse con Mitsuki en la cocina o fuera de ella con los conejos. Como sufría en un comienzo cada vez que la peinaban y como le molestaban los adornos en el cabello. Cuando Mei la bajaba de los árboles para que no dañara sus kimonos. Cuando tenía que calzar esas incómodas sandalias que la hacía perder el equilibrio.

Nada nunca se sintió desde entonces más cómodo que su uniforme de entrenamiento, que su cabello suelto, poder moverse libremente y ser llevada al límite solo para darse cuenta después que ese límite podía ser superado infinitamente.

En un par de días sería libre. No más damita, no más shamisen, ni flores ni adornos en el cabello.

Supuso que cuando Nii-sama le sugirió meditar se refería más bien a reflexionar. Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y se volteó.

-Rukia-chan -le dijo Nanami -Un oficial del Gotei quiere hablar con usted.

La chica se dejó guiar hasta el salón. Nanami abrió la puerta y ella ingresó en la estancia viendo al shinigami, quien se volteó al escucharla entrar.

-¡Me lleva un hollow! -exclamó -Shuuhei.

-Buenas tardes, recluta Kuchiki.

Ninguno hablaba. Ella lo miraba vistiendo su uniforme, de negro como pronto lo estaría ella también, su zanpakuto prendada en su cintura.

-Me alegra verte -dijo ella finalmente -Ha pasado bastante…

-Vine a darte un vistazo, algo netamente académico.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, cayó en cuenta que no la veía desde antes del incidente del grupo atacado de la academia. Eso hace un par de meses. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla por inercia. Ella pasó por alto el gesto y se arrepintió de haber sido tan obvia viéndole la cicatriz.

-¿Muy nerviosa? -rompió el silencio.

-Un poco

-Lo harás bien -la animó pero su voz era más bien monótona -¿Estabas entrenando?

-Meditaba o más bien reflexionaba… -hizo una pausa -Te he extrañado.

 _Y yo a ti… mucho._

-La prueba no es difícil, con tu nivel no deberías tener problemas. Quizás deberías tener un par de recursos fuertes en el caso que algunas pruebas te resulten complejas…

-Shuuhei -lo interrumpió -No viniste para esto…

 _No, no le hecho. Solo quería verte._

-Vine a darte ánimos, después de todo era tu instructor.

Ella asintió.

-Eras mi instructor y te convertiste en un amigo… y tal vez algo más. He pensado mucho en eso últimamente. -el ahora oficial se la quedó mirando sorprendido -Tú eres mayor, tú supiste identificarlo… yo solo creía que era normal tener admiración por un superior. Creo que ahí estuvo el error.

-Te vas a casar, en un par de días es tu examinación y no deberíamos estar hablando de esto.

-Viniste a hablar justamente de esto, no me creas tan niña. ¿Vas a pedirme que no acepte el compromiso? -él no supo que contestar -Te agradezco por haberme convertido en la mejor recluta que puedo ser y por animarme en todo momento. Me ayudaste en conseguir algo por mí misma y no por querer agradar o complacer a alguien más. Pero, no soy tan rebelde, oficial Hisagi. De hecho, debería agradecerte el haber hecho de Ichigo un caballero, o lo más cercano a uno -sonrió ladeado -Gracias.

-¿De qué me hablas? -trató de hacerse el desentendido.

-Tú y él no me engañan… -estrechó los ojos -Salir con Ichigo es como salir contigo últimamente. Dile que se está pasando un poco, pero no le digas que los descubrí, volverá a ser un simio.

-Se lo diré -la miró una última vez -Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Rukia. Y espero que seas muy feliz con Kurosaki.

-No seas mentiroso, solo esperas que rompa con él.

-Es cierto, pero prefiero jugar al chico bueno.

Ella asintió.

-Buenas tardes, oficial.

-No veremos en el Gotei, recluta.

.

Para cuando salió de la mansión Kuchiki se encontró de frente con la razón de sus últimas miserias, bueno quizás eso era algo melodramático, dejémoslo en su peor dolor de cabeza.

-Kurosaki -lo saludó.

-¿Rondando, Hisagi? -preguntó apretando los dientes -¿Marcando terreno para cuando ingrese al Gotei?

-Solo vine a desearle suerte, mañana me voy de misión y no volveré en un buen tiempo.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento -sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, por favor no me extrañes -le devolvió el tono -Y, ahora en serio, no metas la pata… y no te pases con lo de chico bueno, el chico bueno no consigue a la chica. Ponte los pantalones. -le dio un palmotón en la espalda. -Este es tu examen también, alumno estrella.

Ichigo ingresó a la mansión, el oficial al Gotei. Nanami se sorprendió al ver al pelinaranja, tal parecía que Rukia era asunto de visitas por su postulación. Ella se sorprendió al ver ingresar al chico en el salón, de hecho al escucharlo entrar pensó que Hisagi había olvidado algo.

-Estuve pensado mucho el tema del compromiso, Rukia -ella se lo quedó mirando -Y no, no te voy a dar más tiempo.

-¿Qué? Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…

-¿Acuerdo? ¡Tú has tomado todo el control de nosotros desde el primer momento!

-¿Yo? ¡Si estamos en estos términos es por tu culpa, neardental! ¡Lo has arruinado desde el primer momento!

-Y tú no lo haces mucho mejor, que lo sepas. Casi ya ni me acuerdo por qué comenzamos esto siquiera.

Rukia ladeó la cabeza y pestañeó algo consternada.

-Yo tampoco…

Ichigo la miró un segundos. Sendas caras de sorpresa.

¿Por qué siquiera había puesto sus ojos en ella? ¿Había alguna razón? Repasó los recuerdos que tenía de Rukia… desde hace tanto tiempo. De esa niña que quería jugar con ellos, que tenía ese deseo de no convertirse en otra muñequita de porcelana, que quería ser vista por quien era y no por lo que los otros le imponían. Pero se había convertido precisamente en eso… una bonita muñeca que a veces se volvía rebelde.

¿Cuándo fue que ella comenzó a verlo como algo más que el amigo de Renji? ¿Había habido algún momento en específico o se había construido de a poco? Quizás desde que lo sintió tan diferente al resto, preocupado por los que lo rodeaban, siempre tratando de ayudar y proteger a quienes sentía más débiles. Y siempre fue así con ella… hasta que ella lo convirtió en su enemigo y lo autorizó a dejar de cuidar de ella.

Sus labios se tensaron antes de sonreírse. ¿Cuándo ambos olvidaron que había algo más por que luchar que luchar entre ellos? Sí, ambos habían cometido errores, pero no se habían detenido a pensar que, en un comienzo, hubo algo más que recriminaciones.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños? -Rukia alzó la voz -Siempre procurabas que Hime-chan y yo no nos quedáramos solas… Recuerdo que muchas veces hasta te pasabas el tiempo con nosotras solo porque los chicos hacían grupo aparte. Siempre has sido alguien muy dulce…

-¿Yo? -se rio suave -Solo no me gustaban ni me gustan las injusticias. Dejarlas solas me lo parecía… no me hubiera gustado que eso le pasara a mis hermanas. -Rukia asintió, en su mirada la nostalgia -Aunque a veces, recuerdas, que te plantabas frente a los muchachos a exigir que no fueran diferentes contigo y Hime-chan por ser chicas… o cuando rompías las cuerdas del shamisen camino a la escuela… tenías espíritu.

-Hemos cambiado mucho…

Ichigo negó.

-No, no lo hemos hecho… -le tocó la frente con un dedo -Creo que detrás de todas esas peinetas, adornos y kimonos caros sigue estando la misma niña que quería jugar a ser shinigami… de hecho la mejor prueba es ese examen que rindes en un par de días. Solo deja de vivir en la sombra de lo que piensas que tu hermana quería de ti. Ella pensó que convirtiéndote en una señorita iba a lograr tu felicidad. Te aseguro que supiera siquiera el costo que ha tenido para ti, no dudaría en animarte a que fueras feliz…

-Claramente tú no has cambiado en nada -le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. -Entonces… ¿vamos a hacer esto? -Ichigo asintió totalmente convencido. -¿Por qué insistes en mí?

-Porque sé que detrás de todas esas inseguridades, miedos e histerias… sigues estando tal como esa primera vez que te vi con Renji y Mitsuki. Pero te juro que estoy en mi límite, Rukia… No es un ultimátum ni una advertencia, solo te soy sincero cuando te digo que no sé cuanto más pueda tolerarlo.

-Voy a perderte, ¿verdad?

-Los sentimientos también se agotan, Rukia. Y entiendo que también has estado al límite desde que Hisana enfermó. Deja de pelear contigo misma, deja de culparte y, sobretodo, deja de pensar que voy a cagarla… porque lo haré, no sacas nada con anticiparte, deja que te sorprenda -le bromeó y ella soltó una risita -¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ver cuánto podemos soportarnos antes de matarnos mutuamente?

La chica suspiró. Él seguía cuidándola a su manera, tratando que dejara de darse contra la pared. No sonaba a ultimátum, pero sin duda lo era. Tan ensimismada había estado en sus confusiones que no se detuvo a pensar que solo iba a lograr apartarlo definitivamente. Era momento de dejar atrás todo lo que nunca le fue propio, todo lo que le habían impuesto y luego creyó era lo que quería. Cuando lo que siempre había querido era a ese niño pelinaranja que jugaba con ella y que le decía que las chicas también podían ser cegadoras de almas.

-Prometo no utilizar mi zanpakuto hasta que no tengas la tuya. No me gusta patearle el trasero a tipos desarmados.

-Me parece justo.

Rukia lo observó en silencio, él hizo que esta a muy interesado en una mancha de humedad en el techo.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a entrenar? -preguntó ella de pronto, él la miró sorprendido -Nii-sama dijo que descansara, pero hay un par de cosas que quiero repasar.

-Pensaba que estabas entrenando con Hisagi -ella negó -Pudiste pedírselo a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que querría entrenar con él si puedo hacerlo contigo? -Ichigo iba a emocionarse -Ya me conozco las técnicas de Shuuhei, necesito otro conejillo de indias -le sonrió maliciosa.

-Si crees que no me voy a defender estás muy equivocada.

-Yo creo que no vas a ser capaz de atacarme… -lo picó.

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no

-Que sí, que sí lo haré.

La tomó bruscamente por la muñeca para sacarla de la habitación y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia el sector de entrenamiento en la mansión. Esa enana iba a ver de lo que era capaz.

Pero, claro, no fue capaz de atacarla y se dedicó a bloquearla y desviarla en todo momento. Aun cuando ella le lanzó encantamientos demoníacos, lo agarró a katanazos o le dio un par de patadas que no alcanzó a esquivar. Algo le decía que en esa relación iba a ser el calzones. Bueno, su padre era uno, su primo otro… no podía ser tan terrible seguir con la tradición familiar.

Se sentaron junto a un muro a tomar un respiro.

-¿Ichigo? -el aludido masculló dándole a entender que tenía su atención -¿Cuándo hablaremos con tus padres y Nii-sama?

-Hagámoslos sufrir este par de días, una vez que apruebes tu examen ya podremos informarles de la decisión.

-¿Ichigo? -volvió a mascullar -Es probable que sigamos discutiendo.

-Más que probable, es un hecho.

-Y que a veces te odie

-Generalmente es mutuo, eres bastante exasperante.

-¿Perdón? ¿Yo exasperante? ¡Si reacciono es porque tú me provocas!

Ichigo la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón -afirmó aún sorprendido.

Rukia se puso de pie y volvió a tomar la katana.

-¿Una media hora más? -propuso.

-De acuerdo, pero luego no seré yo quien le de las explicaciones a tu Nii-sama del porqué te duele todo el día antes de tu examen.

-Asumiré mi responsabilidad en ello.

-Perfecto.


	21. Chapter 21

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre se agradecen. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Ya saben, los comentarios al final._

.

Capítulo 21:

Había estado fuera de la academia muchas veces por diversas razones, pero nunca había estado en ella vistiendo traje de entrenamiento ni con ese nudo en el estómago. Estaba fuera de un campo totalmente provisto para una prueba de alto rendimiento, había visto mucho de los implementos en su propia casa, pero otros le parecían desconocidos. Un frío recorrió su espalda. Un shinigami alzó la voz dando la orden de formarse en línea, saldrían en grupos de a cuatro, el resto tendría que esperar.

Renji apretó su mano y ella se volteó a verlo.

–Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –le afirmó, él vestía su uniforme de la academia. –Esto es una simple formalidad, tienes tu puesto asegurado.

Rukia se limitó a asentir. Formalidad o no, ella quería merecerlo, no solo hacerlo. Había entrenado más de un año para lograrlo, no solo para aprobarlo. Ella quería asombrar.

–Solo imagina que tienes frente a Midori si tienes problemas para concentrarte en darle al blanco –bromeó Ichigo a su otro costado.

–Serás idiota, Ichigo –bufó, el pelinaranja puso su mano en el hombro de su novia. –Pero creo que funcionará –le sonrió finalmente –¿Van a quedarse?

–El oficial te está llamando, Rukia-chan –le dijo Iduru empujándola suavemente por la espalda.

La morena se acercó al shinigami.

–¿Rukia Kuchiki? –preguntó el hombre, ella asintió. El shinigami hizo una venia marcada –Acompáñeme por aquí, Kuchiki-sama. –miró a otros tres recultas –Estarán en preparación una hora, luego se les llamará de manera individual…

Daba las instrucciones mientras caminaban. Un firme agarre por la muñeca logró que Rukia quedara algo atrás.

–No alcancé a desearte suerte –Ichigo la soltó suave –Serás la mejor.

Rukia volteó hacia el grupo, luego hacia el pelinaranja. Se puso en puntillas, lo tomó por el uniforme obligándolo a agacharse, y lo besó brevemente. Un instante, un arranque de nervios, un impulso… lo que fuera, pero lo hizo. Lo soltó igual de rápido y sin dar explicaciones siquiera se volvió al grupo de examinación.

Ichigo la vio perderse entre los pasillos luciendo un evidente sonrojo.

–Uy –Ishida aparecía tras de él junto con los chicos –¿Un beso robado, Ichigo-kun? –se rio.

–Va a patear traseros, eso lo sé –comentó el pelinaranja volteándose hacia sus amigos –¿Y ahora?

–Solo podemos esperar –respondió Iduru –Vamos a clases, o nos amonestarán.

Caminaron por los pasillos, podían darse cuenta que muchas clases habían sido reacomodadas por estar prestando salones a la evaluación de los reclutas de la academia. Al mismo también se evaluaba el ingreso a fuerzas especiales y a la división del kido, por lo tanto había bastante ajetreo.

Por otro lado el grupo de reclutas encabezado por Rukia ingresaba a un salón, el oficial se despedía de ellos y eran encargados a otro shinigami. Mayor fue la sorpresa de Rukia cuando ve frente a ella a Kaien Shiba.

–Buenos días, soy el teniente Shiba. En este lugar deberán prepararse para convocar sus zanpakuto, pueden tomar cualquiera de las esquinas o el sitio donde se sientan más cómodos para comenzar. Una vez terminados serán llamados individualmente a cursar cuatro pruebas en las cuales estarán aproximadamente veinte minutos, al cumplirse el tiempo rotarán entre ustedes hasta que haya pasado por las cuatro pruebas. ¿Queda claro?

–Sí, teniente Shiba –respondieron al unísono.

Rukia se quedó de pie viendo a sus compañeros ocupar sitios dentro del salón, una chica rubia tiritaba al tiempo que casi se cayó mientras intentaba sentarse sin parecer nerviosa. Un sujeto de enmarañado cabello se colocaba dando la espalda y su riatsu comenzó a subir al poco tiempo de sentarse. Otro tipo de aspecto enfermizo se sentó abrazando sus piernas y suspiraba. _Menudos reclutas_ , pensó Rukia.

–Están nerviosos, muchos de ellos jamás han podido convocar a su zanpakuto y solo han utilizado katanas normales, es natural su temor –le explicó Kaien –¿Nerviosa?

–Mucho –respondió mirándolo a los ojos –¿Crees que estaré bien, Kaien-dono?

–Más que bien –la animó revolviéndole el cabello –Ese instructor tuyo es el chico que más promete en el Gotei e hizo un excelente trabajo contigo. Eso sumado a tu hermano que debe haber sido un entrenador implacable –Rukia asintió dándole la razón –Tienes talento nato, y has tenido dos personas dedicadas a que ese talento se pula. Estarás dentro, eso es seguro. –la empujó suavemente por el hombro –Ve a tu lugar y convoca esa zanpakuto, soldado –le guiñó un ojo.

Rukia se sentó a unos pasos de donde tomó asiento Kaien. Su cercanía le hacía sentirse más segura. Era tener algo conocido en medio de todo esto. Ser shinigami era lo que ella quería, pero asumía que se había saltado varios metros fuera de la zona de confort. Si fuera una muestra de arreglos florales, e incluso un encuentro de shamisen estaría más que tranquila.

 _Te enfrentaste a hollow, con eso ya estás dentro_.

Recordó las palabras que Ichigo le había dicho la noche anterior. Habían salido a dar una vuelta con Iduru y Orihime a ver la danza de la mamá de Hime-chan en una celebración de verano de la familia Kira. Mientras la veía bailar con elegancia repasaba el blandir de su katana, sus manos se movían disimuladamente junto a su cuerpo, moviendo la muñeca, haciendo el juego con el hombro, de manera tan sutil que nadie lo notaba.

 _Me enfrenté a un hollow, pero no estaba sola. Iduru, Ichigo y Renji estaban conmigo. Todos logramos detenerlo. Nii-sama finalmente lo aniquiló. Pero, de alguna manera, pude concentrarme para traer a mi zanpakuto. Tal como ahora…_

Sonrió sin abrir los ojos cuando sintió el tacto de la empuñadura de su katana en la mano y su peso sobre el regazo. No, no le era complicado convocarla. Solo debía pensar en ella, extrañamente, pero cada vez que se sentía danzando ella se aparecía sin mayor dificultad. Lo había descubierto entrenando con Nii-sama poco después del ataque del hollow.

–Una vez que logres estabilizarla, no requerirás convocarla, ya no se desaparecerá –le dijo Kaien al oído, la vio sonreír –Nos pasa a muchos al comienzo y es angustiante, sientes que la tienes pero no. Tranquila. Si hoy vuelve a desaparecer no te angusties.

Sintió alejarse al teniente y soltó un suspiro. Debía mantener la concentración el suficiente tiempo para que no desapareciera su zanpakuto. Afortunadamente no la perdió para cuando la puerta de abrió y escuchó la voz del teniente Shiba anunciar que comenzaban sus pruebas. Kido, combate con katanas, cuerpo a cuerpo y shunpo.

–Buena suerte, guapa –le dijo el teniente al oído al tiempo que ella salía de la sala.

Rukia se volteó una última vez para ver la amplia sonrisa de Kaien antes que la puerta se cerrase.

.

Ya caía la noche, uno a uno los reclutas iban ingresando a una sala de reunión donde se les daba la resolución de su postulación. Cuando Rukia ingresó pudo ver una larga mesa donde al centro se encontraba el comandante general, a su lado derecho el capitán o teniente en representación de las divisiones pares y a su izquierda de los impares. La muchacha sonrió al ver a su hermano sentado en la mesa, aunque sin mirarla parecía reflejar un cierto nivel de orgullo. Eso la tranquilizó.

–Recluta Kuchiki –la voz del anciano comandante llenó la sala –Tu desempeño fue aceptable –Rukia bajó la vista a su regazo, su zanpakuto aún estaba con ella –Tuviste un desempeño sobresaliente en kido, así como en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aceptable en combate armado, sin embargo tu shunpo es débil. Un shinigami debe ser un combatiente que tenga las habilidades en las cuatros áreas evaluadas. Tu desempeño me hace preguntarme y preguntarte, ¿realmente quieres ser un shinigami? Tus aptitudes podrían ser de gran uso en la división del kido.

Rukia tragó saliva, amarga saliva.

–Quiero ser shinigami, comandante Yamamoto.

–Tienes convicción, Kuchiki –apreció, la chica se admiró, normalmente nadie la trataba con tanta… ¿familiaridad? Sin honoríficos ni nada, supuso que era algo a lo que debería acostumbrarse. –Deberás trabajar en las áreas que te he señalado. –Rukia paseó la vista por los presentes, Kaien le guiñó un ojo. –Pero la respuesta es unánime, recluta Kuchiki. Bienvenida al Gotei 13.

Rukia sonrió cuan amplio podía y quiso saltar, chillar, aplaudir, bailar y todo junto. Pero se mantuvo tranquila y asintió con la cabeza.

–Gracias, comandante Yamamoto.

–Puedes retirarte, Kuchiki. Deberás presentarte el lunes a primera hora en la división 8. –una teniente de lentes y mirada severa asintió indicándole que ella a quien debía dirigirse –Ellos realizarán tu ingreso y luego deberás postular a alguno de las divisiones… a no ser –el comandante miró a Byakuya –que ya tengas alguna en mente.

–La tengo, señor. –Yamamoto asintió agradado, esa chica tenía espíritu. –División 13, señor.

Byakuya abrió sus ojos muy grande y se quedó mirando a su hermana adoptiva. Siempre pensó que querría seguir bajo su alero, pero se sorprendió en haberse equivocado tanto con ella, Rukia realmente quería su libertad. Algo desilusionado, pero con orgullo de saberla tan independiente simplemente asintió.

–Ya tiene una nueva adquisición, teniente Shiba –comentó el anciano al joven teniente.

–Bienvenida a la división 13, Kuchiki –le dijo él, ella le sonrió.

Rukia se puso de pie e hizo una venia a los superiores. Kaien la siguió con la mirada hasta la salida. Ahora sería su turno de cuidar de la novia de Ichigo, al menos hasta que él saliera de la academia. Y era un trabajo que estaba más que dispuesto a realizar.

Caminó fuera del salón. Otro recluta era llamado, un poco más allá sus amigos la miraban expectantes. Bajó la cabeza en signo de derrota mientras caminaba hasta ellos. Renji fue el primero en acercarse con gesto de preocupación, puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

–Seguro sale mejor a la próxima –le dijo suavemente.

Rukia alzó la mirada para cruzar sus ojos con los del pelirrojo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–¡Estoy dentro! –exclamó y su hermano la abrazó.

Pronto todos los chicos se sumaron a las felicitaciones. Orihime salió de la nada anticipándose a que cualquiera de sus amigos quisiera tomar el lugar de Renji en el abrazo, capturó para sí a su amiga. Los chicos la dejaron, después de todo, la que más resentiría su paso al Gotei sería la pelinaranja. Desde ahora Rukia dejaría de ser la damita que habían criado durante 16 años para ser toda una soldado de la sociedad de almas. Y Orihime iba a extrañarla.

No solo la esperaba una comitiva en la academia, sino que en casa la fiesta era en grande. Sus amigos y sus padres, Kaien-dono y su esposa, otros clanes nobles que tenían a bien a los Kuchiki, unos cercanos de Nii-sama del mismo Gotei, entre ellos el capitán Shunsui y el capitán Ukitake, quien sería su capitán y que no estuvo durante la examinación.

–Verás, Rukia-chan –dijo Shunsui con un vasillo de sake en la mano –Un capitán tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que revisar si un recluta tiene las capacidades, para eso están los muy bien calificados tenientes.

–La verdad es, Rukia-chan –Ukitake sonreía amistoso –Los capitanes suelen estar preocupados de otras cosas, no es que las evaluaciones sean poco importantes, ¡todo lo contrario! Eventualmente son los mismo reclutas los que pudiesen tomar nuestros lugares. Estar presente es muy importante, por lo mismo al ser nuestros tenientes nuestros ojos y oídos en nuestra ausencia, están totalmente calificados para dar su apreciación.

Rukia asentía con un gesto de total seriedad, como si aquello se siguiera tratando de la examinación. Sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros.

–Capitanes, si me disculpan, debo hablar algo con mi nueva adquisición –les dijo llevándose a la morena del lugar. La chica se lo quedó mirando extrañada –Shunsui ya está borracho, es mejor darle espacio… es un tipo gracioso, pero creo que eres muy joven para apreciar ese "tipo gracioso".

La guió hasta sus amigos y la dejó con ellos, él volvería a disfrutar el tipo gracioso, o más bien, a alcoholizarse con los capitanes. Shunsui siempre era divertido.

–¿Todavía estás triste, Hime-chan? –preguntó Rukia a su amiga al verla con la mirada humedecida.

–No estoy triste, estoy nostálgica –repuso componiendo el rostro –Sé que seguirás estando en la casa de al lado, o varias más al lado –agregó risueña y los otros chicos sonrieron –Pero que ya no tendrás mucho tiempo, o te irás de misión.

–Dudo que vaya de misiones muy seguido –canturreó Renji con malicia –Byakuya-sama no permitirá que le arrebaten a su princesita mucho tiempo –la picó, ella le hizo una mueca –¡Sabes que es verdad! No puedo creer que decidieras por la división de Kaien y no por la que siempre ha sido tradicionalmente Kuchiki… golpe de gracia a tu rebeldía debo decirlo.

–No fue rebeldía, solo que sabía que tú ya estarías en ella… y no te quiero encima de mí siendo el odioso de siempre –le sacó la lengua. Miró a Kira junto a Orihime –Muy silencioso, Iduru-kun…

–Solo pensaba… –le sonrió –Finalmente la que resultó ser shinigami antes que todos fuiste tú. –le dio un golpe de puño suave en el brazo –Buen trabajo, Rukia-chan… definitivamente las chicas sí pueden ser shinigami. –la morena le tomó la mano un segundo con suavidad, dándole a entender que comprendía a donde iba con ello.

–Estaba pensando… –dijo Rukia –No sé que hacer con ese viejo y feo shamisen… ni menos con todos los libros de floristería. Me preguntaba si, Akiko, quisieras ayudarme a deshacerme de ellos… y además hacerle compañía a Hime-chan… necesita regañar a alguien que lo haga peor, y créeme es muy buena, no hay nadie mejor que ella –la pelinaranja le sonrió.

–Será un placer, Rukia-chan –respondió la castaña mirando a Orihime –¿Qué dices, Hime-chan? ¿Dispuesta a luchar con mis pocas habilidades?

–Más que dispuesta –respondió la chica entusiasmada, aunque dudara que Akiko fuera tan poco talentosa. –De hecho estaba ideando un nuevo arreglo…

Las muchachas se perdieron en sus conversaciones, esas que ya no le correspondían. Uryu hablaba algo de un examen con Iduru, Renji se había perdido en las bebidas. Ichigo llegaba a su lado.

–Pasó muy rápido el tiempo, me temo que no medí en ello y a partir del lunes ya estarás a disposición completa del Gotei… nunca le tomé el peso a aquello. Ni por ti ni por mí. –ella lo miró fijamente –Es como dejar de tener libertad absoluta del tiempo.

–Ichigo, nunca somos realmente libres, pero al menos podemos decidir sobre qué dedicar nuestras libertades –le dijo –Tenemos responsabilidades con nuestras respectivas posiciones, familias, clanes… lo que sea. Y con ello debemos barajar las posibilidades. –se apegó a él –Así como cuando me impusieron que eventualmente debería casarme con alguien, te elegí a ti.

–Mentirosa, tío Byakuya me eligió para ti y tú eras una molestia –repuso y ella lo miró con fingida sorpresa llevándose una mano al pecho –Ya y yo un simio insensible, estamos a mano.

Rukia le acarició la mejilla.

–Nos elegimos mucho antes, Ichigo –su tacto recorrió su hombro, brazo, hasta deslizarse hasta su mano y entrelazar los dedos –Solo fuimos algo impetuosos en ello.

–Ya hasta hablas como un oficial del Gotei.

Ella se rio. Pronto la gente comenzó a abandonar la mansión Kuchiki, el ambiente se volvía más tranquilo. Para cuando solo quedaban Ichigo y sus padres, Rukia se acercó a su hermano. Nanami los guió hasta uno de los salones donde todos tomaron asiento. Los padres de Ichigo y Byakuya frente a los dos muchachos. Rukia tomó la mano del pelinaranja por inercia.

–Tenemos una respuesta sobre la propuesta que nos hicieron hace un tiempo –habló el muchacho. Los adultos asintieron dándole la palabra –Aceptamos el compromiso, por nuestra voluntad… ambos.

Isshin soltó un suspiro, Masaki sonrió ampliamente. Byakuya miró a su hermana fijamente.

–Rukia –la llamó con tono calmo –Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo…

–No necesito más tiempo –lo interrumpió –Estoy totalmente convencida de que es la decisión correcta.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

–¿La decisión correcta? –le preguntó con tono de molestia.

–Claro –respondió sin mirarlo, la vista clavada en los ojos de su hermano mayor –Amo a Ichigo aunque sea medio tonto. –sonrió maliciosa.

–¿Medio tonto? ¿Y yo que tengo que aguantar todas tus idioteces e incongruencias? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Pensar siquiera que tendré que aguantar eso el resto de mi existencia es bastante frustrante, ¿sabes?

–¿Frustrante? Déjame enumerar todo lo frustrante que eres, orangután –respondió dispuesta a seguir la batalla.

Isshin miró a Byakuya.

–Creo que se llevarán de maravillas –concluyó –Queda oficializado por lo tanto… ¿Fijamos una fecha ya?

–Quizás cuando Ichigo ingrese al Gotei… –propuso Masaki.

–O cuando sea capitán –propuso Byakuya con malicia ganándose una mirada asesina de su prima.

Dejándolos en esa conversación ambos muchachos se levantaron y salieron de la sala. Realmente no importaba cuando los adultos decidieran que comenzaran a escribir su historia juntos, ellos la habían iniciado mucho tiempo antes. Un par de años más no afectaba mayormente. Sin saber que dentro de la sala los adultos habían sacado sake para celebrar, los chicos se sentaban en el jardín.

–Así que ahora es oficial –comentó ella rompiendo el silencio, salvo por un par de cigarras que cantaban a lo lejos.

–Oficial, sí –respondió con la vista en el firmamento, se volteó hacia ella –¿Estás segura?

–Muy segura –lo miró a los ojos –Es como debió ser desde un comienzo.

–Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas, ¿no?

Rukia asintió. Se continuaron mirando, ella llevó su mano al cabello del muchacho y lo acarició con la vista perdida en ello. Él le tomó la mano sin dejar de mirarla, repasando sus facciones, sus ojos violetas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosas. La vio sonreírse, tal como ese año nuevo. Soltó su mano para tomarla por la cintura, ella posó sus ojos en los propios. Él se aventuró lentamente hasta su boca, capturándola en un casto beso. Se apartó al instante.

–Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Kurosaki –le dijo con cierta malicia.

–Pero luego quedo de pervertido –respondió con burla.

–Idiota…

Ahora era ella quien se lanzaba a sus labios con algo más de avidez. Volvía a reconocer el sabor de su amigo, de sentirlo propio y anhelante. Sin miedos, sino reticencia. Fue ella quien buscó profundizar el contacto, abriendo la boca y perdiendo sus manos en el cuerpo del pelinaranja. Se reconocían como aquella primera vez, la misma necesidad, la misma ansiedad, reviviendo los momentos que habían perdido empañados en la confusión. Poco a poco el beso se volvió lento y más ligero. Abrieron los ojos para perderse en ellos mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro.

–A que beso mejor que Hisagi –le soltó burlón.

Rukia se rio suave.

–No se trata de quien besa mejor o peor, se trata de quien logra mover algo aquí –llevó su pequeña mano al pecho de Ichigo –Y eso solo lo haces tú.

–Cursi…

–Cállate y bésame, bruto

Acercó sus labios a la boca de Ichigo, pero él se hizo hacia atrás.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la morenita

–Besa mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

–¡Ay, Ichigo!

–¿Verdad?

–¡Que no!

–No respondiste eso inmediatamente

–No me gusta comparar… –se hizo hacia atrás –¿Y tú cómo sabes que me besé con él?

–Las paredes hablan, ¿quién besa mejor?

–Nadie besa mejor que nadie. ¡Qué odioso!

Desde el pasillo los adultos los veían discutir nuevamente. Isshin pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer, ella lo miró antes de volver a ver a los chicos. Byakuya observaba la escena en silencio, pensativo.

–Creo que deberíamos darles un par de años por lo bajo –comentó Masaki.

–Yo creo que deberíamos casarlos ahora, esas hormonas están en lo máximo.

–Insisto, cuando Ichigo sea capitán –reflexionó Kuchiki más para sí que para compartirlo con los Kurosaki.

Volvían a besarse, no sin que Ichigo siguiera reclamando por su competencia. Los adultos se retiraron, Byakuya dejó a cargo a Mitsuki antes de retirarse a su habitación. Solo algo sabía la mujer que ahora los veía desde lejos devorarse la boca, luego reírse, después simplemente recargarse en mimos; sabía que Ichigo fue siempre la mejor opción para Rukia… La vieja Mei siempre tuvo razón. No podía apartar a Rukia de todo lo que conocía, después de todo ella siempre sería la princesa del rukongai y toda princesa necesitaba su príncipe, aunque éste fuera un muchachito impulsivo y algo bruto. Eran ambos cortados por la misma tijera.

–Deja de mirar vieja bruja –le gritó Ichigo desde el jardín –Tengo las manos tras la espalda.

–¡Más respeto, zanahorio, tú no eras mi opción!

–A nadie le importa –gruñó Ichigo.

Nanami llegó junto a Mitsuki.

–Déjalos en paz, Mitsuki-san –le dijo trayéndole una copa de sake –Tengo algo más interesante para ti. –sacó un set de fotografías –Necesitamos hablar sobre los pretendientes para una chica… Mei nos espera por la mañana.

–¿Mei? ¿Para quién?

–Orihime Inoue.

–No puedo creerlo…

–Funcionó para Rukia-chan… podemos volver a intentarlo, ¿no?

Mitsuki caviló, tomó el set de fotografías y se perdieron por el pasillo.


	22. Chapter 22

_¡Hola! Después de meses de no actualizar he vuelto con el último capítulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles el apoyo y sus palabras en cada uno de las entregas de esta historia. Espero que esta conclusión sea de su agrado y, ya saben, dejen sus opiniones en el botón review de abajito, me hace asquerosamente feliz. ¡A leer!_

.

Incorporarse al Gotei marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa y, claro, estar más cerca de finalmente poder casarse con Rukia. Mientras caminaban fuera de las instalaciones camino a sus respectivos hogares, tomó su mano con la naturalidad que le daba el ser su prometido hace ya tres años… Tres largos años, si se le permitía decir.

–¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros? –preguntó Rukia mirando al, ahora, oficial –Podríamos hacer algo luego con Renji y Akiko… quizás ir por Iduru y Hime-chan.

Ichigo la miró de soslayo. No era que no quisiera pasar algo de tiempo con ella, era que su tío Byakuya y él habían tenido una no muy grata conversación hacía un par de días cuando su nombramiento como oficial de la décimo primera división fue anunciada.

–¡No me vas a decir que sigues enfadado con, Nii-sama!

El pelinaranja bufó, Rukia negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro. Nii-sama se había vuelto a oponer en poder una fecha para la boda y eso traía a Ichigo de los pelos. Habían esperado bastante, incluso él había cumplido con el primer requerimiento –ingresar al Gotei– y el segundo –puesto de oficial– pero Byakuya se empecinaba en poner traba tras traba. Aún recordaba cuando sugirió –ordenó– el ingreso inicial de Ichigo a la novena división… a cargo de Hisagi. ¡Lo hizo a propósito! Y lo admitió. Sinceramente, su novio tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto con su hermano mayor.

–Paso –dijo finalmente.

–De acuerdo –asintió con una ligera sonrisa, detuvo su marcha, subió sus manos al borde del uniforme de Ichigo y jugó con la tela –Podrías pasarte luego… ya sabes a qué hora es el cambio de guardia… –agregó sugerente.

Ichigo sujetó ambas manos de la morena entre las propias.

–Solo si prometes que te pondrás esa linda yukata y te peinas bien guapa… me encanta despeinarte –le susurró al oído.

–Tienes unos gustos bastante particulares –se sonrojó ligeramente –Lo haré, solo para quitarte ese malhumor.

Retomaron la marcha por las calles, no sin antes de perderse entre algunas para un adelanto de lo que sería esa visita nocturna. Había cosas que no podían esperar tres años, al menos no cuando se trataba de ellos.

.

Las promociones de ese año no habían sido lo que todos esperaran. En casa de los Kira, desde los anuncios, no había habido sino muchas discusiones. Si bien, la noticia que Uryu había alcanzado un puesto de oficial en la división de Kidou significaba que Orihime finalmente podría oficializar su compromiso con su amigo de la infancia, lo peor se lo había llevado su hermano mayor.

-Eres una vergüenza -exclamó su padre, Iduru bajó la vista -Ni siquiera un puesto de oficial -bufó -Hasta Uryu logró uno… -se paseó por la sala, su hijo arrodillado en un cojín con actitud derrotada -Preferiste este camino por sobre tus deberes con la familia, los negocios, tu rango… ¡Qué decepción! Al menos tu hermana me da solo alegrías, ¡quién lo diría! Quizás me piense en hacerla mi heredera, ha resultado mejor que tú en todo sentido.

Abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Desde ese momento la mirada pícara del rubio se ensombreció.

Orihime, quien escuchaba desde la puerta, se ocultó cuando su padre salía del despacho. Se asomó por la puerta e ingresó a paso calmado. Vio a su hermano en esa posición derrotada y se hincó junto a él.

–Nii-san…

Iduru se puso de pie, Orihime se lo quedó mirando desde su posición en el suelo.

–Iré al cuartel, los viernes cerramos tarde el periódico –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

No tardó demasiado en llegar y se instaló en una de las mesas alejadas del ruido. Efectivamente el viernes era uno de los días largos en la novena división. Sinceramente esperaba que ese hubiese sido su último año en ese lugar donde no se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto. Había aplicado a la tercera división a un puesto de oficial, pero…

–Viernes, ¡cómo los amo! –exclamó Matsumori estirándose en la silla.

Kira lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba el catastro de insumos. No era una tarea difícil y los números se le daban fácil. En un puesto menor en la novena división pasaba gran parte de sus días en la oficina que compartía con Matsumori, quien disfrutaba de su rango de suboficial aunque su trabajo fuera administrativo. Extrañaba enormemente a Ichigo, al menos sus discusiones diarias con el oficial a cargo –entiéndase por su enemigo número uno, Hisagi– le alegraban el día.

Iwata ingresaba a la oficina directo desde la décimo segunda división donde, al igual que los ocupantes de esa oficina, no era más que otro shinigami de baja monta. Para Kira, esos eran sus iguales, quienes habían sido estudiantes mediocres, despreocupados y, porqué no decirlo, sobrevivientes del rukongai.

–¿Qué pasa, Matsumori? ¿Por qué no estás listo?

–Lo estoy –repuso –Pero el señor oficial aún no sale de la oficina, seguramente muy ocupado con sus disque responsabilidades.

Iwata caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina de su viejo amigo y golpeó insistentemente al ritmo de una canción que canturreaba en voz alta, una canción bastante odiosa.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y un brazo lo tomó por el cuello obligándolo a agacharse para recibir unos nudillos frotarse en su mollera.

–Hay que ver cuán odioso eres, Shunsuke –dijo Hisagi en tono ligeramente molesto.

–Finalmente te apareces ante la plebe, sexto oficial –bromeó Matsumori poniéndose de pie y viendo como el moreno soltaba a Iwata –Vamos, nos tomarán las mejores mesas.

Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia la salida, nadie habló a Iduru. Después de todo era invisible para todos… Hisagi se volteó y retrocedió hasta aquella mesa donde el suboficial llenaba papeles.

–Kira… –lo llamó, el rubio alzó la mirada –¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Vamos por unas copas –el rubio caviló –Anda, puedes dejar eso para el lunes -se refería a los insumos.

Iduru guardó silencio un segundo para luego ponerse de pie y guardar en una carpeta los papeles.

–De acuerdo –respondió con su mirada algo insegura.

–Andando –exclamó Iwata.

Durante el camino, Iduru no articuló palabra escuchando sin mayor atención la conversación de su oficial y los muchachos. Bromeaban algo que parecía algo interno, pero no les importaba que él estuviera ahí y pudiese ser indiscreto. El bar no estaba demasiado lejos y al ingresar el trío parecía conocer a todos allí, trabajadores y comensales. Pasaron a una de las mesas y una mujer bastante gorda se les acercó.

–Lo de siempre, Mako-san –le dijo Matsumori.

La mujer asintió y se quedó mirando a Kira con curiosidad.

–¿Y éste quién es? –preguntó sin mucha delicadeza.

–Kira, un compañero de división –respondió –Compartimos oficina

–No sabes en lo que te metiste, rubito –bromeó la mujer –Te llevarán por el mal camino

Matsumori le hizo un gesto de molestia y Mako se marchó divertida. No pasó mucho para cuando unas cuantas botellas de sake llegaron a la mesa y unos platillos de arroz, verduras y pescado. La conversación continuaba y pronto Kira entendió los códigos de sus compañeros. De pronto se pilló riendo de alguna broma, tonteando a uno de ellos y siendo víctima también de ello. El alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto, mientras en sus compañeros no parecía afectarles.

–¿Sabes quién es guapa? –comentó de pronto Iwata –Matsumoto-san

–Una mujer a otro nivel –suspiró Matsumori –Inalcanzable… además que dicen que tiene algo con el capitán de la tercera división

–Maldito con suerte –Shunsuke retomó la conversación –¡Qué cuerpazo!

–Tengo que coincidir –opinó Hisagi –He estado cerca de la hemorragia nasal –admitió –Y sabe cómo sacar provecho de ello… mujer cruel

–Pensaba que se te daba lo contrario –rio Saito Matsumori –Las planitas –bromeó.

–Que te den –respondió el moreno.

De pronto los tres cayeron en que hablaban de la amiga de Kira. Cambiaron el tema, antes que pasaran a hablar de los melones de la hermana del rubio. Porque cuando la embriaguez los poseía, lejos quedaban sus buenas maneras.

–¿Alguna chica que te guste, Kira? –preguntó de pronto Matsumori.

El rubio alzó la mirada de su copa y negó con la cabeza. Los tres lo miraron intrigados y se alzaron de hombros.

–Entonces tendremos que presentarte algunas –opinó Iwata –La cuarta división está llena de adorables muchachas. Son preocupadas y cariñosas –se ensoñó –Adoro esa división

–Vamos a pasar la resaca allí –propuso Matsumori, no sería la primera vez y la amonestación valdría totalmente la pena.

–Paso –dijo Hisagi –Tengo otros planes

–¿Una chica? ¡Eso sería novedad! ¿Decidiste dejar de pensar en la planita?

–¡No, qué va! –exclamó –Es algo personal. De hecho creo que es hora de marcharme, antes de terminar como la semana pasada –dejó la paga y se puso de pie.

–Yo también –se sumó Kira aprovechando que uno ya se marchaba. Iba a dejar dinero, pero Matsumori le indicó que no era necesario.

–Nosotros invitamos, es tu iniciación

Asintió y se retiró junto con su oficial. Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio.

–Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar algunas cosas… –dijo Hisagi de pronto –Pero son unos pesados que la tienen cogida conmigo -agregó con despreocupación.

–No te preocupes, son cosas de borrachos

Llegaron a la bifurcación, Kira hacia la zona acomodada del seireitei, Hisagi a los dormitorios del cuartel.

–Oye –el moreno rompió el silencio –Me alegra que te sumaras, de verdad

–Me lo pasé bien

–Hasta el lunes –se despidió antes de iniciar la marcha dándole la espalda.

Ese sería el comienzo de una gran amistad, pero eso ninguno lo sabía aún. Kira retomó el camino a casa, no había llegado a cenar, pero poco le importaba. Claro que al llegar se dio cuenta que había un ambiente especialmente festivo. Su madre era la única que parecía bastante molesta, mientras que la madre de Orihime estaba en el cielo. Uryu hablaba con su hermana y ella traía un semblante radiante.

–Nii-san –exclamó la pelinaranja al verlo llegar y saltó para abrazarlo por el cuello –Solo faltabas tú para poder brindar.

El rubio miró sin entender bien qué era lo que sucedía. Desvió la mirada hacia su padre, sonreía agradado, pero no por su llegada. Orihime lo soltó suave, Uryu se acercó a su amigo.

–He hablado con tu padre, le he pedido oficializar el compromiso con Hime-chan –la chica lo miró con ilusión –Nos casaremos al final de verano.

–¡Esa es una excelente noticia! –exclamó mirando a ambos –Felicidades –puso una mano en la mejilla de su hermana –Se te extrañará en casa, imouto.

–Siempre tienes a Yumeko –desvió la mirada a la hermana menor de Kira y su media hermana, una muchachita de catorce años quien ahora discutía con su madre –Bueno, un tiempo… ya crecerá –ladeó la cabeza –De hecho acaba de informarnos que fue aceptada en la academia y tu madre no está nada feliz.

–Me lo imagino…

La madre de Orihime traía una bandeja con vasillos de sake.

–Brindemos por los futuros esposos

Todos tomaron una copa y la alzaron en el aire dando los buenos deseos. Las cosas comenzaban a organizarse después de todo.

.

Lo que Byakuya Kuchiki no esperaba para un tranquilo viernes era encontrarse con Isshin Kurosaki en su casa aguardando su llegada. A regañadientes lo invitó a cenar con ellos, claro que intentó mantenerse lo más silencioso en todo momento. Sin embargo, una vez terminada la cena, el padre de Ichigo pidió poder hablar con él en privado.

–Vamos, no seas tozudo, Byakuya…

–¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó con un gesto de molestia en su inexpresivo rostro.

–Deja que se casen de una vez –insistió, primero el odioso mocoso y ahora ese tipo loco –Pueden pasar años para que Ichigo asuma otro puesto, o incluso puede que ello no ocurra nunca. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en el Gotei. Tendría que morir uno de nosotros para que hubiera un cambio dentro de los puestos altos. ¿Cuánto más vas a hacerlos esperar?

–Rukia es muy joven aún, recién está disfrutando ser lo que soñó mucho tiempo –defendió su postura –Impusimos que se casaran, déjalos a ellos decidir…

–Byakuya, ya lo han hecho, Ichigo ha hablado contigo… ¿acaso crees que lo hace a escondidas de Rukia? Ambos están listos para dar el paso… ¿estás esperando que se embarace acaso? –El rostro del noble se desencajó e Isshin supo que su malicioso comentario había surtido efecto –Son jóvenes, solo recuerda cuando tú tenías su edad. No estabas comprometido, pero habrás tenido tus maneras…

–Mi vida íntima no es algo que te incumba, Kurosaki

–Déjalos casarse de una vez, Byakuya –insistió –¿Acaso no quieres que tu hermana sea feliz? ¿Dudas que haya sido feliz estos últimos? La conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que si no lo fuera hubiera mandando a mi hijo a buena parte y tú hubieras sido el primero en apoyarla –sonrió ladeado, Byakuya desvió la mirada sin querer demostrar que Isshin tenía razón –No tiene que ser mañana, solo dales una fecha… Hazlos felices

Kuchiki asintió suave.

–Al final del verano

Isshin se sonrió ampliamente.

–Gracias, Byakuya

–Lo hago por Rukia y por tu esposa, quiero darle una alegría

.

Renji miraba a Rukia quien parecía pensativa. Jugaban a los palitos chinos, como cada noche al finalizar la cena, Akiko se había marchado hace unos momentos. Se preguntaba si su hermano alguna vez daría el paso con ella, aun cuando aún no tenían nada oficial. No había pedido su mano, ni menos tenía una relación con la familia de la muchacha.

–¿Todo bien con ella? –preguntó de pronto, logrando que Renji bajara la vista a los palitos y volviera a pensar en cuál sería su siguiente movida.

–¿Con quién?

–Con Akiko, claro –respondió con algo de insistencia.

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –comentó ligeramente, levantó la vista hasta cruzarla con la inquisidora de la morena –No todos tenemos las mismas aspiraciones que tú e Ichigo. Akiko no tiene apuro y tampoco yo. Quiero lograr avanzar en la división, esa es mi prioridad y ella me apoya –puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de su hermana –Estamos bien, en todo aspecto.

–Solo preguntaba, pensaba que…

–La quiero y ella me quiere, y quiero darle lo más que pueda… y de momento, el matrimonio no está en los planes de ninguno de los dos –le guiñó un ojo.

Rukia asintió. La puerta del comedor se descorrió, Byakuya volvía a ingresar, esta vez sin Isshin. Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie, pero el noble les indicó que volvieran a tomar asiento, de hecho él mismo lo hizo sentándose frente a ellos.

–Rukia, te casarás al final del verano –anunció con su voz monótona, la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermana era conmovedora, aún así, no quería ese matrimonio –Quiero que entiendas que el matrimonio es un paso grande y que requiere de mucha madurez y paciencia. No es lo mismo que un noviazgo.

–No te preocupes, Nii-sama –no borraba ese gesto de felicidad –Con Ichigo podremos hacerlo, sé que sí. Gracias, muchas gracias, Nii-sama.

Byakuya asintió, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Renji miró a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba buenos deseos y compartía su alegría. De pronto la apartó y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

–Rukia… ¿dónde vivirán cuando se casen?

–Es una buena pregunta… –se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa –Supongo que en una casa, ¿no?

–No te has dado cuenta que esta casa es demasiado grande y la costumbre es que todos los Kuchiki vivan aquí…

–Ichigo no es un Kuchiki

–Pero tú sí… y me temo que Byakuya-sama ni va a permitir que vayas a ningún lado.

Rukia frunció el ceño con preocupación. Sabía que Renji tenía toda la razón… Ese matrimonio iba a ser cuesta arriba, lo presentía. Pero con lo que Ichigo disfrutaba picar a Nii-sama hasta creía que se divertirían. O eso esperaba.

–¿Qué crees que diría Nee-san? –habló Rukia finalmente.

Renji pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Con su mano libre tomó la de su hermana.

–Yo creo que estaría muy contenta. Donde sea que esté, aún nos cuida… siempre lo hizo. Y debe estar sumamente orgullosa de ti. Te convertiste en lo que ella siempre quiso, en una mujer que no necesitaría jamás rebajarse. Ahora eres una noble, te casas con un noble… eres un shinigami, tu futuro esposo es un oficial… vas a tener hijos estirados criados por Byakuya-sama y serán parte del Gotei. –Rukia le sonrió –Pero lo más importante… es que somos y seguiremos siendo una familia. Tú, Hisana y yo… los lazos no se rompen jamás.

–¿Tú crees que esos lazos también nos unen con Nii-sama?

–Es muy probable…

–¿Y con Ichigo? –insistió.

–Con él más que seguro… pueden pasar mil años y miles de veces en ambos mundos… pero siempre se encontrarán. Las almas que se juntan en este lugar estarán siempre juntas. Siempre te encontrarás con Ichigo, conmigo, con Hisana, con Byakuya-sama, Kira, Akiko, Hime-chan y todos aquellos a quienes quieres.

–Hablas muy bonito, ¿lo sabías? –se recargó en él –Gracias

–¿Por qué?

–Por todo

–No hay de qué

.

 **Fin**

.

 _Este capítulo estaba prácticamente listo y estancado hace tanto. No quise darle un final basado en una boda o algo así, preferí enfocarlo en lo que comenzó, una historia de familia. Me dejó un buen sabor de boca, al menos a mí. Gracias a todos quienes siguieron este fic y esperaban el final. ¡Su apoyo es fundamental para esta humilde escritora! Nos leemos en algún nuevo proyecto._


End file.
